Agents of SHIELD oneshorts vol1
by StayStrongRR
Summary: pequeños relatos sobre esta gran serie. Hay continuación : Agents of SHIELD oneshorts vol.2
1. Chapter 1 Chirstian Ward

**Resumen: Después de que Skye se enfrentase sin ningún resultado a Coulson al enterarse de donde pretendían trasladar a Ward ella decide actuar al respecto. No está dispuesta a dejarle ir allí.**

 **Parejas:**

 **Skye y Ward (romance)**

 **Lance Hunter y Skye (amistad)**

 **Skye y Phil Coulson (jefe-empleada / amistad)**

-¡No puedes estar hablando enserio!- le dije a Coulson bastante cabreada-, vale que Ward sea un psicópata, pero no puedes simplemente... lanzarle a la jaula de los leones.

-Si esto nos puede ayudar, lo haré.

-Creía que SHIELD protegía a las personas, no que las mandaba a su infierno personal.

-Es el precio que hay que pagar.

-Pero no lo vas a tener que pagar tú. Ese hombre convirtió su infancia en un infierno.

-¿De que lado estás, Skye?

-Del tuyo, y lo sabes, pero no puedes pedirme que te apoye en esto. Es una crueldad. Ward puede haber hecho muchas cosas, puede haber cometido muchos errores, y puede haber seguido a quien no debía pero es un ser humano, ¿no se merece nuestra protección?

-Estás dejando que tus sentimientos te nublen el juicio.

-Vamos a entregar a una persona para que sea torturada física y psicológicamente por su peor pesadilla solo para beneficiarnos, le estamos usando como si fuera mercancía ¿en que nos convierte eso? No somos muy diferentes a HYDRA.

-Somos todo lo opuesto a HYDRA.

-Entonces demuéstramelo, no lo mandes allí.

-No tengo otra opción Skye, lo siento.

No dije nada más, sabía que no iba a conseguir nada. Cuando Coulson se metía en el papel de director no había nada que hacer.

Hackee mi propio sistema y apagué las cámaras de la celda de Ward. Si íbamos a mandarle allí, al menos merecía saber donde iba.

-Skye- ese ya se había convertido en su saludo habitual.

-Hola Ward.

-¿Todo bien? Te ves... alterada.

-Normalmente te mandaría a la mierda por intentar llevar esta conversación al ámbito personal pero... por una vez vengo a hablar de asuntos personales- él me miró sorprendido-. Te vamos a trasladar, alguien ha pedido tu custodia carcelaria.

-¿Quién sabe que estoy aquí?

-Alguien con la influencia suficiente. Es... tu hermano.

-No, cualquier cosa menos eso, por favor.

-Lo he intentado, ni siquiera iban a informarte, ya me estoy metiendo en un lío por esto.

-¿Cómo...?

-En las cámaras ahora mismo solo se ve lo que hiciste hace una semana, estamos solos.

-No podéis hacer esto, por favor.

-Lo he intentado, te lo juro, pero no hay forma. Bueno... tal vez... No me hagas arrepentirme de esto, por favor.

-¿Qué?

apreté unos botones y calló la barrera que nos separaba, di unos pasos hacia él.

-Golpeame.

-¿Qué?

-Golpeame y corre, sal sin ser visto.

-No voy a golpearte.

-Es tu única oportunidad, en dos horas vendrán a por ti. Golpeame, déjame inconsciente. He dejado mi ICER arriba de las escaleras, cógelo, dispárame y vete, llévatelo por si lo necesitas.

-Skye...

-Hazlo, por favor. ¿Prefieres volver allí, con él? Tendrás que huir el resto de tu vida, sé que sabes como hacerlo.

-No volveré a verte.

-¿Quién sabe?

-Te amo Skye- me dijo. Pensé en una respuesta, contestarle algo, pero no sabía que decir.

"Y yo a ti" o "también te quiero" es lo que la gente suele contestar a eso, yo en cambio solo contesté:

-Hazlo ya.

Más rápido de lo que esperaba desperté en la enfermería de la base. Coulson estaba sentado en una silla al lado de mi cama.

-Ward a escapado- me dijo.

 **...0.0.0.o**

 **C** inco años, cinco años desde que había permitido que Ward escapara. Si mi familia sabía que había sido yo, que estoy segura de que a estas alturas ya alguien lo sabía, no dijo nada.

El único con el que alguna vez hablé del tema, al único que le confesé lo ha había hecho fue a Lance Hunter, Lance y yo nos habíamos convertido en grandes amigos durante estos años. Se lo conté dos años después de que pasara, él no habló ni me juzgó, solo me escuchó y me apoyó. Ahí es cuando descubrí que se había convertido en un verdadero amigo.

-¿Que vas a decirle cuando le veas?- me preguntó Lance desde el asiento del conductor.

-No lo sé ¿Te lo puedes creer?, llevo los dos últimos años de mi vida buscándole y cuando le encuentro no se ni que decirle.

-Dile... ¿"Que mal te han sentado los años?

Me reí.

-Si, eso es lo que todo el mundo desea oir en un reencuentro.

-Dile lo que sientes, ¿no dijiste que te arrepentías de no habérselo dicho hace cinco años?

-No recuerdo haberte contado eso.

-Estabas borracha, fue la noche de la despedida de soltera de Jemma, te encontré en la sala común, me lo dijiste mientras te llevaba a tu habitación.

-Reconozco que no fue una de mis mejores noches.

-Todo el mundo tiene malas noches de vez en cuando, y más con nuestro trabajo.

-Me alegro de que fueras tu el que me encontrase esa coche.

-Bueno... como no bajes si que no le vas a decir nada.

-Tienes razón. ¿Y si ha rehecho su vida? ¿Y si no quiera saber nada de mi? Será mejor que no valla.

-Skye, baja de este coche en este mismo instante- dijo con autoridad. Yo sonreí y baje del coche-. Te esperaré una hora, si no has vuelto me iré. Tú llámame cuando quieras volver- me dijo desde la ventanilla del coche.

-Te llamaré.

Comencé a caminar y entré en una casa, le esperé allí, sentada en el sofá de su salón. La casa era pequeña, humilde. había fotos en las paredes, con grupos de adolescentes de todas las edades, sobre un cuadrilátero de boxeo, en un gimnasio. Él era el monitor. Había investigado sobre si vida desde que había escapado.

Los primeros dos años solo había ido de un lado para otro, pero a partir del tercer año alquiló este apartamento y un gimnasio a un par de calles de aquí. Comenzó a acoger chicos de la calle, con problemas, y les enseñó a boxear, les dio comida, bebida y les sacó de algunos problemas. Se había redimido a si mismo.

La puerta se abrió y esquivé un golpe.

-Soy yo Grant- le dije.

-Skye... ¿Eres tú?

-Grant- le dije cogiendo su cara entre mis manos. Él me abrazó.

-¿Que haces aquí?¿Vienes a detenerme?

-No, ¿Estás de coña?, en el momento en el que pusieras un pie en la base May te metería una bala en la cabeza. Esa no es una opción.

-¿Qué... por qué ahora?

-Te llevo buscando mucho tiempo.

-¿Tuviste problemas?

-No, no tienen ni idea, y si la tienen nunca han dicho nada. Solo lo sabe una persona, así que...

-¿Se lo contaste?

-Dos años después de que pasara.

-¿Confías en esa persona?

-Con mi vida.

-¿Qué a sido de tu vida?

-Muchas cosas, tengo un novato. Cuando Coulson me lo dijo casi me vuelvo loca, pero Kathe es maja, no nos llevamos mal.

-¿Comunicaciones o especialista?

-Ambas. ¿Cómo...? Cuando tu estabas solo entrenaba para agente de campo.

-Como has esquivado el golpe, tu cuerpo, está cambiado. He visto a muchos especialistas en mi vida, y tu, tu eres la típica imagen de una.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?

-Bueno.

-Grant, hay algo que llevo queriendo decirte cinco años.

-¿Y qué es?

-Yo también te amo.

Esa noche no llamé a Lance.


	2. Chapter 2: post Lorelai (Skye y Ward)

**Resumen: Ward no puede quitarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido con Lorelai, igual que no puede evitar sentirse utilizado y sucio y Skye tiene algo que decir... o hacer al respecto.**

 **Parejas:  
Skye y Ward (romance)**

Llevaba más de una hora bajo el agua, se sentía sucio. No era la primera vez que usaba su cuerpo como medida de distracción en una misión, pero si era la primera vez que no era él el que decidía usarlo.

Cuando ocurrió él lo deseaba, ahora la idea le hacía sentirse sucio, vulnerable, utilizando.

La gente en el bus le había preguntado, y él les había contado todo lo que había pasado, incluso lo había escrito en un informe, todo menos esa noche en las vegas.

-Ward, ¿estás bien? Llevas una eternidad ahí dentro -dijo Skye desde el otro lado de la puerta. Él no contestó, siguió apoyado con un brazo en la pared de la ducha, dejando el agua caer por su cuerpo-. Grant ¿Sigues ahí? Me estás preocupando- seguía sin haber respuesta-. Voy a entrar.

La hacker entró en el baño, respiró aliviada al ver que su OS no se había desnucado contra un grifo o se

La hacker entró en el baño, respiró aliviada al ver que su OS no se había desnucado contra un grifo o se había evaporado.

-¿Grant?- le dijo acercándose a la mampara de la ducha que dejaba ver, a pesar de ser de cristal, solo la silueta del especialista debido al vaho.

-Déjame solo Skye -dijo este al fin.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, vete- esta vez la voz le falló.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo ella preocupada, a Grant Ward nunca le fallaba la voz.

-Solo estoy lavándome.

-Llevas lavándote hora y cuarto -dijo ella con voz suave - tiene que ser la persona que esté más limpia del mundo.

-No lo soy -dijo él.

Ella lo entendió, no estaba sucio, se sentía sucio. Ella había visto esto más de una vez en el orfanato.

-Paso algo que no me has contado con Lorelai ¿verdad? -Le dijo ella abriendo la mampara de la ducha y poniendo sus manos en la espalda de él. Sin deshacer el contacto ella entró en la ducha y cerró la mampara desde dentro. Su intención no era inundar el baño.

-Si- contesto él.

-¿Qué pasó Grant?

-Tengo la sensación de que ya lo sabes -le contestó él intentando evitar tener que decirlo en voz alta.

-Solo quiero asegurarme -le dijo ella.

-¿Por qué quieres hacérmelo decir en voz alta?

-Porque es la primera fase para aceptarlo.

-No tengo que aceptar nada, estoy bien.

-No estás bien. Te pasas diez veces más de tiempo en la ducha que de costumbre, nos evitas y te sientes mal por decirlo en voz alta. Déjame intentar ayudarte.

El respiró hondo para calmarse.

-Lorelai me obligó a acostarme con ella. Pero créeme, en ese momento lo deseaba.

-No eras tú. Estabas... como drogado.

-Participé Skye, activamente. Estoy sucio, no merezco estar aquí, os traicioné. Le di información sobre vosotros.

Cogió el gel de ducha y comenzó a lavarle la espalda, haciendo pequeños círculos con sus manos. El chico se dejó hacer, esas manos que ahora le tocaban eran tan distintas a las de Lorelai.

Esas manos no querían poseerle, ni manipularle, ni dañarle. Querían ayudarle. Le querían.

La chica paso de su espalda a sus brazos. Cuando él giró su cara para mirarla la vio algo avergonzada, con la camiseta de tirantes y los pantalones cortos que llevaba bien pegados al cuerpo debido al agua. Supuso que la vergüenza de la chica se debía a la desnudez de él.

Ella no le miraba a los ojos, pero si seguía con su labor, con los ojos fijos en donde sus manos tocaban.

Era imposible que el chico estuviese físicamente sucio tras haber pasado más de una hora bajo el agua y ambos lo sabían, pero ella lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era algo que jamás habían hecho por él, cuidarle.

-No eres un traidor, eres el hombre que está dispuesto a saltar de un avión con el paracaídas a medio poner para salvar a una chica al borde de la muerte, eres el hombre que se metió en la boca del lobo para encontrar lo único que podía salvarme la vida. Eres un buen hombre.

Él se giró y quedo de frente a ella, mientras que ella dejaba sus brazos para seguir echando el gel sobre su pecho y abdominales.

Él la observaba, sin moverse e intentando que su respiración no se acelerará. Pero todo su autocontrol se fue al carajo cuando ella besó sobre la cicatriz de una vieja herida de armas blanca situada en su hombro derecho.

Inconscientemente él pasó sus brazos por la cintura de ella, atrayéndola hacía él. Ella había dejado de lavarle para acariciar sus cicatrices para posteriormente besarlas, haciendo que la respiración de él cada vez fuese más acelerada.

Él metió una de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de ella para acariciar delicadamente las heridas de bala que tenía en su abdomen.

-¿Te duelen?- le susurró él de forma suave en el oído.

-Ahora mismo no.

-Hay cosas de mí que no te he contado.

-Lo sé. Lo harás cuando estés preparado.

-Te mentí.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Mi hermano mayor no pegaba a mi hermano menor, me obligaba a mí a hacerlo- él bajo la mirada, dejando sus ojos clavados en el suelo de la ducha. Ella alzó su barbilla, obligándole a mirarla.

-No fue tu culpa, tenías miedo.

-No debí dejarle.

-Solo eras un niño

-Skye -dijo separándose de ella -. Hago daño a la gente que quiero. Debes alejarte de mí.

-Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme- le dijo ella salvando la distancia y juntando sus labios con los de él. Fue un beso dulce y largo. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos con una pregunta muda en los ojos de ambos que se contestó cuando ella se deshizo de la camiseta que llevaba y pronto le siguió el resto de su ropa.

La presencia de Lorelai se borró con la de la hacker.

Este no fue un encuentro casual, ni único, ninguno de los dos necesitó decirlo en voz alta para saber que algo había cambiado entre ellos y que ninguno de los dos volvería a estar solo, jamás.


	3. Chapter 3: I knew you were trouble (Skye

**_Resumen: songfic basado en la canción "I knew you where trouble " de Taylor Swift. Skye no para de recordar la cantidad de cosas que han vuelto a su vida y a la que nunca lo ha hecho_**

 ** _Parejas:  
Skye y Ward (romance melancólico)_**

**I think, I think when it's all over it just came back in flashes, you know?** **(Pienso, pienso que cuando todo acaba vuelve en forma de flashes ¿sabes?)**

No podía parar los ríos de lágrimas que caían de mis ojos. Después de todo lo que nos había pasado, de todo lo que habíamos superado, incluso aquello que creíamos insuperable.

Y ahora me encontraba aquí, al lado de esta cama de hospital en la que estás acostado.

"Todo depende de él" había dicho el médico cuando salió de quirófano "La bala atravesó la caja toráfica, veremos cómo evoluciona, pero si no despierta en los próximos dos días puede que no vuelva a hacerlo".

Este estúpido, idiota, con complejo de héroe frustrado ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Yo le había tratado como a la mierda y el hace apenas unas horas había saltado de la nada enfrente de una bala con mi nombre.

-No te atrevas a morirte - solloce.

 **It's like a kaleidoscope of memories (es como un caleidoscopio de recuerdos)**

Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, nada más verle me plantó una bolsa en la cabeza y me llevo al avión que poco después se convirtió en mi hogar.

Recuerdo cuando salto del avión para salvar a Simmons, con el paracaídas a medio poner.

Recuerdo la sensación de desesperación cuando me enteré de que no había plan de extracción en esa misión a la que le mandaron junto a Fitz, la del arma de exterminio.

Recuerdo que fue en el en lo único que pensé cuando estaba tirada en aquel sótano, con dos tiros en el estómago. Recuerdo que fue por él, para estar con él, por lo único que luché por sobrevivir.

Recuerdo tantas cosas...

 **It just all comes back. But he never does. (** **Todo** **vuelve** **.** **Pero él nunca lo hace.)**

Poco a poco, después de que escapara durante ese traslado todo lo de mi pasado volvió a mí.

Hablamos con uno de los hombres que me sacó de ese poblado en china, el único que sigue vivo de todos los que fueron. Nos encontramos con gente del orfanato, incluso con antiguos padres de acogida. Nos encontramos con gente de la marea e incluso con Miles.

Una parte de mí se preguntaba por qué ¿por qué todo vuelve y él no?

 **I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen (creo que una parte de mi supo desde el primer momento en que le vi que esto podría pasar)**

A pesar de las malas formas de las que me sacó de mi furgoneta, y de la discusión que tuvimos en esa sala de interrogatorios nunca me sentí desprotegida cerca de él.

Nunca, incluso después de saber que era de HYDRA una parte de mi seguía sintiéndose bien, cómoda y segura cerca suyo.

Una parte de mi seguía echando de menos esa sensación de seguridad cuando me abrazaba. Por pocas veces que hubieran sido.

 **It's not really anything he said or anything he did, it was the feeling that came along with it.** **(No fue nada de lo que dijo o hizo, fue el sentimiento que vino junto a él)**

¿Cuándo me enamoré de él? No lo sé. No soy de la clase de chica que cree en el amor a primera vista, pero poco a poco, ese chico protector y traumado se metió bajo mi piel.

No pudo haber hecho ni dicho nada para evitar que me enamorara de él, y no hay nada que él pueda hacer o decir para hacer que deje de estarlo. Ahora lo sé.

 **And the crazy thing is I don't know if I gonna feel that way again.** **But I don't know if I should. (Y lo peor de todo es que no se si volveré a sentirme de esa forma. Aunque no sé si debería).**

-Vuelve- le pedí cogiendo su mano-. No me dejes. Te necesito. Si te vas yo... no sé si podré seguir adelante. Si te quedas a mi lado prometo hacer las cosas bien, tratarte como te mereces, como nadie lo ha hecho nunca. Te necesito a mi lado.

 **I know his world moved to fast and burned too bright.** **(Sabía que su mundo se movió demasiado rápido y brillaba demasiado).**

En ocasiones llegue a pensar que a su lado el mundo era el triple de rápido. Era el típico cliché de espía.

Las cosas siempre iban rápido para él, incluso hacía que parecieran fáciles, nunca lo eran.

Acabé cansándome de verle volver siempre sangrando. Pero debía de aceptarlo, era parte de su trabajo.

 **But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?** **(Pero pensé, ¿cómo puede ser que el diablo te ponga en el camino de alguien que parece un ángel cuando sonríe?).**

Cuando descubrí que era de HYDRA mi mundo se dio la vuelta. No podía ser, el no.

Pero si era posible y debía elegir. No me arrepiento de mi decisión, no la cambiaría, elegí el bando correcto.

Me dijo que algún día entendería porque lo había hecho. En un principio yo creí que nunca lo haría, pero a día de hoy puedo decir que le entiendo. No sé qué hubiera hecho yo si llegase a haber sido Coulson un miembro de HYDRA ¿hubiera seguido a la única figura paterna que he tenido en toda mi vida? Seguramente sí.

 **Maybe he know that, when he saw me. I guess I just lost my balance.** **(Quizás él lo sabía cuándo me vio. Supongo que simplemente he perdido mi equilibrio).**

-¡PORQUE! -Grite- ¿¡QUIEN COÑO TE CREES QUE ERES!? ¿CREES QUE PUEDES DESAPARECER DURANTE UN AÑO ENTERO? ¡UN AÑO! Y... volver simplemente para... ¿Para qué? ¿Para salvar mi vida? ¿Para arriesgar la tuya?

Me estaba quedando sin lágrimas, y mis amigos, todos en la sala de espera, deben de pensar que he perdido la cabeza, pero no me importa, quizás sea eso.

Quizás simplemente... sin saber si vivirá o morirá... he perdido mi cordura, mi equilibrio.

 **I think that the worst of it all wasn't losing him.** **It was losing me. (Y pienso que lo peor de todo no fue perderle a él. Fue perderme a mí).**

-La primera vez que te fuiste cambiaste algo en mí. Me hiciste perder esa niña que aún quedaba en mí. Me hiciste madurar. Entre todas las personas que alguna vez me dañaron, que abrieron una herida en mi corazón... tú fuiste el único que me hizo cambiar. Que me hizo perderme aunque solo fuese un poco.

 **Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago, I was in your sights, you got me alone.** **You found me. (Una vez, hace unos cuantos errores, estaba a tu vista, me tenías sola. Me encontraste)**

Creo que cuando comencé a sentir cosas por el aún estaba con Miles, y poco después el empezó a acostarse con May.

Recuerdo lo que sentí al darme cuenta de su... nueva relación, cuando me di cuenta de que no aceptó el hombro que yo le ofrecía solo para aceptar todo el cuerpo de May.

Recuerdo llorar y recuerdo entenderle, entender que prefiriera a May que a la que ese momento era la traidora del equipo, ósea yo.

Luego recuerdo sentir una furia tremenda al enterarme de que él era el auténtico traidor.

 **I guess you didn't care, and I guess I like that. And when I fell hard, you took a step back.** **Without me. (Supongo que no te importaba, y eso me gustó. Cuando me enamoré diste un paso atrás. Sin mí.)**

Recuerdo cuando llegue al equipo y la sensación de que no me querías en él. Esa primera conversación pacífica que tuvimos cuando lo del 0-8-4.

Poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti, y tú me cambiaste por HYDRA. Incluso después juraste amarme y yo no te creí.

 **And he's long gone when he's next to me and I realize the blame is on me.** **(Él está muy lejos cuando está a mi lado y ahora me doy cuenta de que la culpa es mía).**

A veces me daba la impresión de que estabas lejos, como perdido en sus pensamientos pero a la vez alerta.

Debí darme cuenta de que algo iba mal cuando Garret vino al bus por primera vez. Cuando ella despertó y le vio por primera vez parecía tenso pero lo dejo pasar. Debí haber preguntado.

 **Cause I know you were trouble when you walk in so shame on mi now. Flew me to places I never been. Till you put me down oh.** **(Porque sabía que eras un problema cuando te dejé entrar así que la culpa es mía. Me llevaste a sitios a los que jamás fui. Hasta que me hiciste caer.)**

Tantos sitios a los que fuimos a los que creí que no iría jamás. Tantas misiones, tantos entrenamientos.

Siempre me sentí segura cuando estabas a mi lado. Incluso cuando eras un traidor, incluso cuando me rompiste en pedazos.

 **Now I'm lying in the cold hard ground (Ahora estoy tirada en el duro y frío suelo)**

Y ahora estoy aquí, supuestamente odiando, aunque totalmente destrozada ante la idea de perderte.

Viéndote sin ganas de luchar por sobrevivir.

Y de mi boca solo puede salir un

-No me dejes.


	4. Chapter 4: Agents of SHIELD & arrow Xove

**Resumen: Skye desaparece durante una misión y el equipo la da por muerta, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.**

 **Parejas:**

 **Skye y Oliver (amistad)**

 **Skye y Sara (amistad)**

Como desde el día que puse un pie de vuelta en la realidad les observo desde lejos, esperando a que aparezcan. Deje la liga para proteger a mi familia de los enemigos que sabían demasiado y ahora he de protegerles de la propia liga.

Sara lo hizo, escapó, se ganó su libertad. A mí no desean concedérmela y estoy cansada de matar.

Tengo la sensación de que al menos May sabe que alguien les está siguiendo. Casi me pilla un par de veces cuando sale a inspeccionar el perímetro por las noches. Cosa que nunca había hecho antes, no al menos con tanta frecuencia.

No puedo permitirme que me vean, no ahora que me he convertido en un ser sin alma.

Oli me ofreció quedarme con él en su ciudad, haciendo el bien. Salvando vidas por aquellas que quité. Pero incluso para eso soy egoísta, prefiero velar por la vida de cinco personas que por la de miles.

Fitz-Simmons habían salido, todos lo habían hecho. Ellos eran los que peor son capaces de defenderse así que les seguí a ellos.

De la nada apareció un hombre, con una pistola. Una 9 milímetros. No era la liga, estaba claro. Era un simple ladrón.

Les apuntaba con el arma y Fitz se negaba a entregar el dinero, poniéndose entre el atracador y Jemma. Ese hombre iba a matarle.

Aparecí detrás del atracador y activé ese chisme para distorsionar la voz que Oli me regaló.

-Yo no lo haría -le dije al atracador. Yo, que siempre me había burlado de Oli por la capucha, ahora me ocultaba tras una.

-¿O si no que harás, monada?

-No quiero hacerte daño, pero lo haré cómo no tires esa pistola y salgas corriendo de aquí.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta soy yo quien tiene el arma, así que venga, tú también, dame todo lo que tengas.

-No te lo advertiré otra vez -le dije dispuesta a atacarle.

-Yo a ti tampoco - giró el arma hacía mí y no me resultó muy difícil arrebatársela de una patada. Ni tampoco dejarle KO.

-¿Quién eres? -Me pregunto Jemma.

-Llamad a Coulson, que venga con May o Ward a recogeros.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-dijo Fitz. Pero yo ya había desaparecido de su vista.

- _¿Tienes familia, fuera?-me preguntó Oliver._

 _-Sí, y tú ¿tienes alguien esperándote fuera?_

 _-Mi hermana y mi madre. También tenía una novia, pero supongo que como estaba con su hermana cuando el barco se hundió supongo que no me está esperando. ¿Y tú, algún novio fuera?_

 _-Hay alguien, pero nunca llegamos a nada._

Espere paciente a que Coulson apareciera y cuando lo hizo ellos enseguida le contaron lo que había pasado. May confirmó la hipótesis de que alguien les estaba siguiendo.

Sabía que empezarían a buscar a la persona que les observaba desde lejos, y eso no era buena idea. No eran los únicos que buscaban y no tardarían en venir por ellos en busca de respuestas.

 _-Yo ya te he contado cómo acabe aquí, ¿y tú, como acabaste en este infierno? -Me pregunto Oli una noche en la que las gotas de lluvia que daba sobre el cascaron del avión no nos dejaban dormir._

 _-¿Te conté que trabajaba para S.H.I.E.L.D verdad? -El asintió con la cabeza -. Bien, había una misión y tuve que infiltrarme en un barco y conseguir acceso a un ordenador. El caso es que me pillaron. Me llevaron a cubierta y me apuntaron con una pistola a la cabeza pero uno de ellos decidió que era una gran pérdida malgastar una bala conmigo teniendo el mar al lado, así que me tiraron por la borda para que me ahogara._

 _-Entonces te estarán buscando._

 _-Lo dudo, supongo que les dirían que me metieron una bala en la cabeza y me arrojaron al mar._

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el primer miembro de la liga apareció. Un novato, no me costó deshacerme de él. En el bus ni siquiera se enteraron.

La siguiente vez fue peor, pero por suerte ellos tenían vista y entre May, Ward, Clint y Natasha pudieron apañárselas sin que yo tuviese que intervenir.

Cuando me llegaron las noticias de una nueva visita de la liga esa noche me cole en el avión y puse algunas trampas en la rampa. Me escondí dentro.

Cuando la liga llegó estaban todos en el laboratorio, eran cuatro miembros.

Me había puesto el traje de Sara, Oli me lo había dado después de que ella muriera. Decidí ponérmelo porque necesitaba estar concentrada en la lucha y no en que no se me callera la capucha.

El equipo no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la liga cuando yo ya estaba en medio, impidiéndoles el paso.

 _Salí a la superficie y tomé una gran cantidad de aire. Si no salía de allí pronto moriría ahogada._

 _Vi un barco, y a pesar de las malas experiencias con los barcos anteriores que habían pasado por la isla decidí llamar su atención._

 _Me subieron a bordo, me dieron mantas y caí inconsciente. Las dos primeras semanas las pasé sin abrir los ojos y cuando lo hice intenté que volvieran a por Oli, pero ahí empezó mi nueva pesadilla._

 _Me convertí en un miembro de la liga de asesinos._

-El jefe te solicita, tienes que volver -me dijo uno de los encapuchados.

-No -contesté-. Concederme mi libertad.

-No. Has de volver o tu familia pagará las consecuencias. Recuerda el código de honor.

Saque el báculo de Sara.

-Me temo que no.

Como esperaba ellos avanzaron hacia mí y dos de ellos cayeron en las trampas.

 _-Yo, Skye, juro fidelidad a la liga de asesinos y protección a las familias de otros miembros. Por lo tanto juro cumplir con mis objetivos. En caso de no hacerlo juro someterme al código de honor -y deje caer mi sangre sobre el papel._

 _-¿Sabes cuál es el código de honor, verdad? -Me pregunto Sara esa noche -. Si fallas irán por tu familia._

 _-Entonces espero no fallar._

La pelea comenzó y May se adelantó a luchar a mi lado.

May era muy buena, pero nosotros habíamos sido entrenados en el infierno. Ella pedía vencer a cualquiera, pero con un miembro de la liga eso ya no estaba tan claro.

Ward se adelantó a ayudarla.

Mi contrincante y yo no nos dábamos tregua. Los golpes por parte de los dos eran realmente seguidos.

Escuché un grito de dolor por parte de Ward y me distraje, mala idea. La catana se lanzó contra mi cara y a pesar de que la logré esquivar dio en el antifaz que se rompió y calló, junto con la peluca.

Aproveché esa distracción para partirle el cuello con el báculo y fui a ayudar a May que era la única que había salido de la sorpresa y seguía luchando. Entre las dos pronto nos deshicimos del segundo.

Lo malo es que le dimos a los otros dos el tiempo suficiente para liberarse de la trampa.

- _Ha habido un terremoto en mi ciudad, tengo que ir a ver si mi familia está bien -me dijo Sara._

 _-No podemos irnos, recuerda el código. La mejor forma de protegerlos es quedándote._

 _-¿No hemos pagado ya nuestra deuda con ellos más que de sobra?_

 _-No nos dará la libertad._

 _-La conseguiremos._

-Detrás de ti -me gritó Fitz y yo me di la vuelta y atrape la catana entre mis dos manos.

La pelea continuó hasta que solo quedaba uno, lo tenía atrapado.

-Nunca te darán la libertad.

-Solo hay una clase de libertad, y yo voy a dártela.

-Skye, no lo hagas -me dijo Jemma -. Tú no eres así.

-¿No? Soy una asesina Jemma.

-No te creo.

-Me has visto matar.

-En defensa propia, él no puede defenderse, está malherido, casi agónico.

Respiré hondo.

-Dile al jefe que me de la libertad o yo le daré la auténtica libertad a todos los que mande tras de mi hasta que yo la encuentre. Largo -y le empujé de mala manera.

Decidí cerrar la boca antes de decir "le acabas de condenar a una muerte lenta".

-Estás viva.

-¿Dónde has estado estos últimos seis años? -Me preguntó Fitz.

-...

-¿Que te ha pasado? -Ese era Coulson.

-...

-Estás viva -volvió a repetir Ward.

-Estás sangrando -me avisó May.

-Ven, te curaré.

Caminé hacía el laboratorio deshaciéndome de la parte de arriba del traje. Paré la mano de Jemma antes de que me pusiera la anestesia.

-No.

-No puedo coserte la espalda sin anestesia.

-Sí que puedes, prometo no moverme. El dolor y yo hicimos las paces hace unos años.

 _-Ah- grité._

 _-Esto es por tu bien, el dolor no ha de importarte. El dolor puede matarte en una batalla._

 _Otra inyección, ese maldito líquido ardía por todo el cuerpo, preferiría que fuesen latigazos._

 _-¿Cuánto tardaste tú en ignorarlo?_

 _-Cinco meses. Te queda un largo camino._

-Ni se inmuta- le oí a Fitz susurrarle a Ward. Le sonreí.

-Esto no es nada -le dije.

-¿Quién era esa gente? -Me pregunto May.

-Miembros de la liga de asesinos.

-La liga de asesinos ¿eso no era un mito? -Preguntó Ward.

-No.

-¿Que querían?-preguntó Coulson.

-Cobrar una deuda.

-¿Con quién? -Dijo Fitz.

-Conmigo.

-¿Que le puedes deber tu a la liga de asesinos? -Preguntó Jemma.

-Te fuiste -dijo May -. Querían cobrar la deuda de honor.

-Intenté que me dieran la libertad pero no quisieron dármela.

-¿Cómo acabaste ahí dentro? -Me pregunto Ward.

-Sobreviviendo. Hice lo que era necesario para sobrevivir. En donde fui a parar ese era el único objetivo.

-¿Que te ha ocurrido en estos últimos seis años?

-He estado en el infierno. Pero ahora estoy en casa.


	5. Chapter 5: Capturada

**Resumen: Skye se sacrifica por salvar a Grant siendo capturada y torturada y Ward y el equipo hacen lo imposible por encontrarla.**

 **Parejas:**

 **Skye y Ward (romance "más o menos")**

 **Skye y Coulson (padre e hija)**

NARRA SKYE

No lo pensé, solo lo hice y no me arrepiento. Estoy aquí en lugar de él y he de estar a la altura.

"Llevadme a mí, dejadle a él " salió tan fácil y tan rápido de mis labios. Recuerdo como abrieron la puerta del coche y le lanzaron en marcha y recuerdo ver su figura corriendo detrás del coche.

"El... ellos están a salvo " me dije a mi misma.

-Bien, agente Skye. Vamos a hablar -me encontraba atada a una silla de metal, en una fría habitación que olía a rayos.

El hombre frente a mí me miraba detenidamente y de arriba a abajo.

-Vete al infierno -le contesté.

-¿Cómo trajeron a Coulson de la muerte? ¿Qué sabes sobre HYDRA? ¿Dónde está tu avión? ¿Cuantos sois en tu equipo? ¿Quién es el chico al que generosamente hemos dejado ir?

-Que te jodan.

-Respuesta incorrecta- hizo un gesto con el dedo y uno de los matones que le acompañaban se acercó con cable pelado hacía mí.

"Encontrarme pronto, por favor "pensé.

 **NARRA NARRADOR**

-La encontraremos -le dijo Jemma a Ward poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Tendría que ser yo, no ella. Ella... se sacrificó por mí. Dijo que ella se iría con ellos si me dejaban ir. Intenté impedírselo, intenté que me llevasen a mí.

-Ward, levántate y ayúdanos a encontrarla.

NARRA SKYE

-No lloras, no gritas, no hablas. Conseguiré que hagas una de las tres cosas- le escupí en la cara -. ¿Nunca te han dicho que eso es de mala educación?

Volví a notar la corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo.

-¿Cuantos miembros tiene tu equipo?

-Tres -mentí.

-¿Cómo se llaman? Esta Coulson y ¿quién más?

-Adam, se llama Adam.

-¡No me mientas!

-No te miento

-Sé que sois seis en el equipo y que el chico se llama Grant Ward. Vuelve a meterle un calambrazo.

NARRA NARRADOR

-¿Tenéis algo? Preguntó Coulson entrando en el laboratorio.

-Nada -dijo Jemma.

-Pronto llegará un equipo de apoyo.

-La filtración salió desde dentro, señor. ¿Son de confianza? -Preguntó Grant.

-Lo son.

 **NARRA SKYE**

Dejé de lograr controlar los quejidos hace rato. Los gritos salían de mi boca sin que yo pudiera detenerlos.

-¿Cómo sobrevivió Coulson? -Volvió a preguntarme.

-No lo sé -mentí.

-¡No me mientas! -Sentí un golpe en la mejilla y todo se volvió negro.

NARRA NARRADOR

-Ya estamos aquí ¿por qué tanta prisa? -Preguntó Tony Stark mientras entraba en la sala seguido del resto de los vengadores.

-Necesito vuestra ayuda para encontrar a alguien. Es una joven agente, se la llevaron durante una misión.

-¿De qué nivel? -Preguntó Natasha.

-Sabes que ya no existen los niveles Tasha, los eliminé.

-Correspondería más o menos a un nivel nueve- les contó May.

-Pero da igual la acreditación que tenga ahora mismo. Es mi hija y la quiero de vuelta.

-¿Hija?-preguntó Steve.

-La ha algo así como adoptado- les explico May.

-Os estoy pidiendo un favor personal, no sois mis agentes.

-Te ayudaremos -dijo al fin Ironman.

NARRA SKYE

Me desperté en el suelo, sola. Ya no estaba en la misma habitación, esta era más pequeña y tenía una colchoneta con una sábana.

Me hice un ovillo encima de la colchoneta, sintiendo que me dolía todo el cuerpo con cada movimiento que hacía. Comencé a llorar y a suplicar en silencio que me encuentren o que simplemente me mataran.

No sabía cuantos días llevaba ahí encerrada, pero sabía que era más de uno, más de tres e incluso más de cinco. A veces pensaba en simplemente rendirme y contarles todo, pero luego recordaba por quienes estaba guardando silencio y apretaba los dientes y aguantaba otra sesión de calambrazos, golpes y ese agua congelada en la que me hundían la cabeza hasta que dejaba de luchar por respirar.

Sabía que me estaban buscando, por mucho que ellos me dijeran lo contrario.

NARRA NARRADOR

-Phil, ha pasado una semana desde que la chica fue secuestrada. Hay una muy alta posibilidad de que...

-¡NO, NATASHA! ELLA SIGUE VIVA, TIENE QUE ESTARLO. DESPUÉS DE TODO POR LO QUE HA PASADO, ELLA NO PUEDE ACABAR ASÍ. DESPUÉS DE TODO POR LO QUE HA PASADO ¡NO PUEDE MORIR ASÍ! -Estalló Coulson.

-Tenemos algo- dijo un alterado Fitz que asomaba su cabeza por la puerta.

Todos se reunieron en torno a la gran mesa táctil.

-Después de pasarnos horas observando cámaras de seguridad, satélites y diversas cosas hemos encontrado esto. Ocurrió el miércoles pasado, justo el día en el que se llevaron a Skye.

Se veía un coche frente a una especie de nave industrial en medio de lo que parecía un desierto, de él sacaron a una chica en volandas con una bolsa en la cabeza.

-Vallamos a por nuestra chica- dijo Coulson.

NARRA SKYE

-Muy bien, hora de hablar, última oportunidad- me dijo el jefe apuntándome con una pistola a la cabeza. Sentía el cañón en la nuca-. Una... dos... tres.

Escuché el seguro quitarse. Cerré los ojos.

Escuché el disparo, pero no sentí nada.

-¡Skye!- sentí como me desataban de la silla y me rodeaba con los brazos-. Skye, abre los ojos, por favor.

-Grant -conseguí susurrar.

-Voy a llevarte al hospital -me dijo comiéndome en brazos -. Vas a ponerte bien. Tranquila, estamos contigo, él está muerto, ya no puede hacerte daño.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y me apreté a él todo lo que pude ignorando el dolor que eso me producía.

Una vez fuera abrí los ojos por primera vez. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro para así poder verle a él.

El pronto se dio cuenta y me devolvió la mirada. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos y baje su cara hacía la mía, le bese y el me lo devolvió. Nos besamos con pasión y necesidad.

-Te amo -me dijo.

-Te amo.

-Por cierto -dijo el sonriendo-. ¿Sabías que los vengadores han venido a sacarte?


	6. Chapter 6: Frío (18) (Skye y Ward)

**Resumen: En medio de una misión y habiendo perdido las comunicaciones con el equipo Skye y Ward se ven obligados a meterse en un río pero la noche cae antes de que los encuentren y con ella viene el frío... de alguna forma tenían que entrar en calor ¿no?**

 **Parejas:**

 **Skye y Ward (romance)**

 **ADVERTENCIA: contenido sexual explícito en este oneshort.**

Mis dientes se golpeaban entre ellos de forma violenta. La ropa mojada y congelada se pegaba a mi cuerpo, haciendo que las temperaturas gélidas de la noche fuesen aún peores.

-Cuando se te ocurrió lo del río no pensaste en esto ¿verdad? -Le pregunté.

-Parecía una buena idea en ese momento -me dijo -, nos estaban siguiendo con perros y así perdieron nuestro rastro.

-Vamos a morir congelados.

-Aguanta un poco más, por aquí había una cueva.

Y en efecto, había una cueva poco más lejos. Entramos y la sensación térmica aumento un poco, ya no había viento.

-Quítate la ropa -me dijo mientras él se deshacía de su sudadera.

-¿Qué? -Dije algo confuso.

-La ropa se está congelando y si no te la quitas entrarás en hipotermia y morirás. El equipo puede encontrarnos en diez minutos, y no pasaría nada grave, pero también pueden tardar días- cuando acabó de explicármelo él ya estaba en ropa interior.

Intenté quitarme la sudadera pero los brazos no me respondían y él se dio cuenta y se acercó a mí.

-Te dije que movieras los brazos -me dijo mientras tiraba de mi sudadera y mi camiseta a la vez hacía arriba y las sacaba por mi cabeza.

Yo me quede paralizada mirándole a los ojos. Se deshizo del botón de mis pantalones y los deslizó hacía abajo por mis piernas.

Ambos nos encontrábamos ya en ropa interior.

Tiró de mí hasta que quedamos sentados uno frente al otro, pegados, con las piernas rodeando la cintura del otro.

Su cuerpo se sentía cálido a pesar de que sabía que su temperatura era similar a la del mío.

Escondí mi cara en su cuello y el me apretó más contra su cuerpo.

-Normalmente invito a las chicas a una copa antes de acabar así- bromeó él y yo reí nerviosamente.

-seguro que has invitado a muchas copas.

-A unas cuantas, pero no suelo invitar a las que de verdad deseo hacerlo, suelen ser objetivos que tienen información.

-¿Sueles acostarte con mujeres a cambio de información?

-Suelo acostarme con mujeres porque después del sexo tienen la lengua más larga.

-¿Alguna vez te has acostado con alguien por el hecho de que amas a esa mujer, sin una intención oculta?

-No. Ya te he dicho que nunca he invitado a las que en verdad deseaba hacerlo. Aunque no ha habido muchas.

-¿Cuantas?

-Una.

-¿Se lo dijiste alguna vez?

-No, nunca se lo he dicho.

-Es distinto.

-¿El qué?

-Hacer el amor y tener sexo son cosas distintas. El sexo sin amor es un acto vacío, es placentero, no te lo niego pero es aún más placentero cuando va acompañado de amor. ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijiste?

-No sé si ella siente lo mismo.

-¿Sigues enamorado de ella?

-Si, y no creo poder dejar de estarlo.

-¿Cómo se llama?- él se las apañó para mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Crees que ella siente lo mismo?

-Depende de que tú le enseñes. Si le enseñas el mismo que a mí, entonces sí.

Él respiró hondo y colocó su mano suavemente en mi cintura.

-¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?- me preguntó. Yo me quedé paralizada.

-¿Qué?

-Se llama Skye, la chica de la que te hablo se llama Skye y ahora mismo estoy con ella. Mirándola a los ojos y preguntándola si siente lo mismo que yo- se le veía nervioso y nunca le había visto nervioso.

No supe que decirle así que acerque su cara a la mía y junté nuestros labios. Me besó lente y cuidadosamente, sin mover sus manos de mí cintura mientras que yo le acariciaba la mejilla y los hombros.

-¿Eso es un sí?- me preguntó ya un poco más relajado.

-Si- le respondí cogiendo una de sus manos y poniéndola sobre mi corazón, aun unida a la mía.

Él sonrió y el frío paso a segundo plano. Volví a besarle, no pudiendo evitarlo. El me lo devolvió con más pasión que la vez anterior, pero aun así no me tocó, sus manos no se movieron de donde estaban. No pude decir lo mismo que las mías que comenzaron a recorrer su espalda y su abdomen, frenética.

-Grant- susurré-. Te amo.

-Te amo- me respondió el y está vez fue él el que me besó. Sus manos esta vez recorrieron mi cuerpo, delicadamente, y las mías el suyo. Me apoyé sobre mis rodillas y le empojé hasta que quedó boca arriba.

Le besé desde el ombligo hasta la boca susurrando un "te amo" entre beso y beso. El me sujetó la cara entre las manos y me hizo mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté.

-Dilo otra vez, por favor- parecía una súplica más que una petición.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo- le dije mirándole a los ojos-, te amo más que a mí misma.

-¿Me quieres?

-Te quiero.

-Nunca nadie me ha querido antes- le miré sorprendida por sus palabras ¿nadie?-. Mi familia me odiaba, el que durante años fue mi figura paterna solo quería convertirme en su soldado perfecto.

-Grant, estoy segura de que alguien te ha querido antes que yo.

-¿Quién?

-El equipo te quiere.

-Equipo que conocí a la vez que a ti.

-Es que no conozco a nadie más de tu pasado, pero te conozco a ti y sé cómo eres. Es difícil no quererte.

El tiró de mí hacia delante, haciéndome caer sobré él y volvió a besarme. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mis pechos y mis muslos e intento hacernos girar para estar el sobre mí.

-No- susurré y el paró y me miró a los ojos, con una interrogación no dicha-. Aun no, déjame quererte, déjame enseñarte a hacer el amor.

-¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo?- me preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Tan sorprendente es?

-Sabes que nunca le he hecho el amor a alguien, no sé cómo hacerlo.

-Por eso te he pedido que me dejes enseñarte. Hacer el amor no es solo... hacerlo, es buscar el placer del otro por encima del tuyo propio, es mostrar lo que sientes con actos, es tomarse su tiempo para conocer el cuerpo del otro... es... es amar de todas las formas posibles a la otra persona.

Volví a colocarme sobre él y comencé a besarle el cuello y a acariciar su cuerpo y el acarició el mío también. Llegó al broche del sujetador y lo soltó. Yo sonreí y me enderecé, sintiendo sus ojos sobre mi cuerpo mientras me deshacía por completo de la prenda la tiraba a un lado. Sus manos me recorrieron haciéndome vibrar cuando pasaban por mis pechos y cuando se acercaban a la goma de la única prenda que me quedaba.

-Grant- gemí y sonó como un quejido suplicante.

-Dijiste que me tomase mi tiempo- me susurró el con la voz transformada por el deseo.

-Necesito sentirte- prácticamente suplique.

-Creí que nunca ibas a pedírmelo- me dijo apañándoselas para quitarme la prenda sin salir de debajo mía. Sus manos expertas comenzaron a recorrerme y ya me dio igual cuando nos giró para quedar el sobre mí. Sentí sus dedos entrar y salir de mi mientras que con la palma de la mano acariciaba esa parte tan sensible de mí. Las mariposas comenzaron a formarse en mi estómago. Sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba y llegue al clímax gritando su nombre y que le amaba.

Le besé con tanto deseo que pensé que íbamos a fundir el uno con el otro y volví a colocarme sobre él y bajé besando su pecho y sus bien marcados abdominales hasta llegar a la goma de sus calzoncillos que baje con mis manos hasta deshacerme de la prenda y tirarla lejos. Comencé a masajear arriba y abajo su ya muuuy gran erección, mientras besaba y lamia a su alrededor y la propia erección. El comenzó a gemir y a retorcerse debajo de mí. Pensar que yo estaba provocando esto me hizo volver a desear que me tocara, desearle dentro de mí, pero por encima de ese deseo estaba el de complacerle al igual que él me había complacido a mí. Mostrarle me le amaba.

Un líquido blanquecino y caliente salió de él, no pude evitarlo, deseaba probarle, así que llevé mis dedos manchados a mi boca y su sabor la impregno por completo.

El tiro de mi hacia arriba y me beso, probándose a sí mismo en mi boca y coloco su rápidamente renovada erección en mi entrada y me miró interrogante, pidiéndome permiso.

-Hazlo, por favor, hazlo- le dije y el entró en mí. Gemí cuando lo hizo y ambos nos rentamos y yo comencé a moverme de arriba a abajo. Nos mirábamos a los ojos, que solo se cerraban cuando nuestros labios se unían. Ambos llegamos a la vez y sentí ese líquido caliente en mi interior.

Caímos exhaustos, yo encima de él. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas iban a la vez.

-Te amo- le susurré.

-Tenías razón.

-¿Mmmm?

-Hacer el amor es mucho mejor que el sexo. Te amo.


	7. Chapter 7: The Walking Dead (Skye y Ward

**Algo rápido antes de empezar. Tengo pensado escribir un crossover de Agents of SHIELD con The Walking Dead una vez acabe de pasar a máquina** **y publicar mi otra historia (ya tengo los dos primeros capítulos del crossover escritos a mano). Ni siquiera sé** **si lo voy a acabar de escribir porque ya tengo un montón de historias de las que escribo dos o tres capítulos y luego las dejo o porque se me ocurre otra o por que se acaba la inspiración, pero ¿qué** **me decís? ¿Os** **gustaría?**

 **Resumen: La apocalipsis caminante ha** **arrasado el planeta y los que quedan del equipo de Coulson tienen que sobrevivir. Pero un día algo sale mal y tendrán que pagar un precio muy alto.**

 **Parejas:**

 **Skye y Ward (romance)**

 **Coulson y Skye (padre e hija)**

 **May y Skye (amistad)**

 **Skye y Fitz (amistad)**

 **Bien, comienzo con el oneshort (no tiene nada que ver con la historia de la que os he hablado)**

Todo era un caos, desde ese día... ese maldito día en el que todo empezó. ¿Cómo lo hizo?, no se sabe. Algunas personas culpan a SHIELD, desde que la viuda negra publicase todo en internet y se supo todo lo que SHIELD investigaba... bueno, dejémoslo en que yo también hubiera pensado que podría haber sido SHIELD si no llevase huyendo con el propio director de SHIELD, a parte de algunos más, desde ese día.

No, yo creo que fue HYDRA, pero ¿qué más da ahora?, todos estamos jodidos. Miré a mí al rededor, este momento era uno de los que más a salvo habíamos estado en meses, si no era el que más

Desde que todo esto empezó.

Pero May no se fía, y yo tampoco. A pesar de que ya hace casi un año de la apocalipsis zombie Ward sigue estando vigilado de cerca y solo lleva un arma cuando no nos queda otra y desde que esos caminantes atacaron a Phil y perdió el brazo solo estamos May y yo para proteger al grupo, Fitz trata de ayudar pero...

Mire a May a los ojos y ella me devolvió la mirada. Confiábamos la una en la otra incluso aún más de lo que lo hacíamos antes, ahora éramos compañeras con un único objetivo: mantener a nuestra familia a salvo.

Nuestras miradas decían claramente "algo no anda bien"

-Demasiado silencio- me susurró.

-Recuerda que les oirás antes de verles. Es de noche, están más activos. ¿Le despertamos?- dije señalando a Ward.

-No, nosotras podremos.

-Como siempre.

Y entonces lo oímos, una ventana rompiéndose y los gruñidos. May y yo intercambiamos una mirada, alerta, y despertamos al equipo.

-Iré a ver- dije-. No creo que sean más de dos, las ventanas de esta casa no son tan grandes.

-Ten cuidado- me dijo Coulson.

-Si son demasiados gritaré y saldréis corriendo ¿entendido?- dije.

-¿Y tú?- me preguntó Ward.

-Intentaré escapar, si lo logro os encontraré, tranquilos. May...

-Lo haré- ambas sabíamos lo que esto significaba. "Cuida de ellos, y si vuelvo mal... no lo dudes, hazlo". Cada vez que nos separábamos era lo mismo, la que iba sola comenzaba una frase con el nombre de la otra, frase que nunca acababa porque era interrumpida por un "lo haré" de la otra nada más decir el nombre.

Cogí una linterna, quité el seguro a la pistola y salí de la habitación. Pronto oí los gruñidos y en cuanto lo vi grité "¡SALID DE AQUÍ!"

o.o SHIELD o.o

El hombro me dolía horrores y no podía ir por ellos, no podía arriesgarme, la fiebre ya había empezado a subir y no podía remediarlo. La pistola estaba sin balas y había dejado caer el cuchillo cuando sentí los dientes de ese caminante rasgar mi piel, me convertiría en uno de ellos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

Olía a podrido, eso no era buena señal ¿verdad? No, claro que no, ¿desde cuándo era buena señal que una herida oliese a podrido?

Entré en un coche que había abandonado y cerré la puerta, si no me encerraba perdería el conocimiento y me devorarían viva. Si voy a morir, prefiero que no sea de esa forma.

¿Me buscarían? Supongo que sí, pero no antes de que amanezca, ese era el trato que May y yo teníamos, era nuestro secreto.

Recuerdo ese pacto en el que decidimos que si nos mordían en un sitio donde no hubiese nada que hacer nos iríamos, desapareceríamos para evitar matar al resto una vez volviéramos de la muerte. Recuerdo que decidimos que nos quedaríamos cerca de donde estaba el campamento y que la otra esperaría una noche después de la infección, al fin y al cabo tarda entre tres y cuatro días en matarte. A la mañana siguiente la otra la encontraría e impediría que volviese como uno de eso seres.

¿Me encontraría a tiempo? No lo sé.

¿Cómo se lo tomaran? Mal, recuerdo como nos lo tomamos todos cuando cogieron a Jemma, o a Lance, o a Bobbi. Fuimos cayendo uno a uno hasta que solo quedamos May, Coulson, Fitz, Ward y yo y ahora yo era la siguiente.

Estaba bien, si este era el precio que tenía que pagar para que ellos tuviesen un poco más de tiempo estaba contenta con ello.

Busqué un arma en las guanteras del coche, nada.

Pronto el cansancio me pudo y caí dormida.

o.o SHIELD o.o

-Skye, despierta- me dijo una voz, poco a poco abrí los ojos. Lo primero que vi fueron las nubes que pasaban rápidas por el cielo azul, y luego les vi a ellos.

-Hola- dije-. Lo siento, pero tendréis que seguir sin mí- me las apañe para apoyar la espalda en el coche donde había pasado la noche-. Es el momento de decir adiós.

-¿Cómo fue?- me preguntó May.

-Me quedé sin balas y cada vez entraban más, luego intenté abrirme paso con el cuchillo, pero me cortaron el paso y me atraparon. Pero yo gané, se quedaron sin cenar.

-Uno no- me dijo Ward.

-No le dio tiempo a tragar lo que me quitó. Tenéis que hacerlo y tenéis que iros, esto es una especie de zona roja.

-No- dijo Fitz.

-No lo hicisteis las otras veces y ¿recordáis como acabo? No quiero haceros daño. Si vosotros no podéis dejadme una pistola con una bala e iros, yo lo haré.

-No me iré a ninguna parte- me dijo Ward-. Yo lo haré.

Cogí su mano y la apreté suavemente.

-Gracias- Fitz me abrazó fuerte y con lágrimas en los ojos me dio las gracias, se despidió de mí y se disculpó diciendo que él era incapaz de verlo-. Vete, corre. Pero ten cuidado, no te dejes coger- le besé en la mejilla y le vi irse-. May, ve con él, por favor- ella asintió, le pasó una de sus armas a Ward, me dio un rápido abrazo de despedida y se fue-. Papá- le dije a Phil.

-No es justo- me dijo.

-La vida no es justa- cogí su única mano-. Cuida de May, no dejes que se encierre en sí misma y vuelva a ser la reina del hielo ¿vale? Sé que tú no estás en uno de tus mejores momentos pero ambos sabemos que ella no siempre puede ser la fuerte, es humana. Hasta ahora hemos compartido el peso de todo esto entre las dos, ahora lo querrá llevar ella sola, no la dejes.

-No lo haré.

-Cuida de ti también, te quiero papá.

-Y yo a ti Skye- me dijo Phil y me besó la frente.

-Vete, sé que quieres hacerlo.

-Puedo quedarme- me dijo no muy convencido.

-Phil, vete- El suspiró, volvió a besarme la frente se levantó y se fue-. Solo quedamos tu y yo- le dije a Grant.

-Si- me dijo el poniéndose de cuclillas a mi lado.

-Haz que vuelvan a confiar en ti, has demostrado que eres de fiar pero se niegan a verlo. Te van a necesitar, May no podrá manteneros a todos a salvo ella sola, no cuando hay por lo menos quinientos caminantes por cada humano. Grant, quiero que sepas que sigo sin entender por qué hiciste lo que hiciste pero que hace meses que te perdoné. En este nuevo mundo no hay espacio para viejas heridas.

-Nunca he dejado de amarte, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Ven- le pedí y él se acercó a mi tanto que podía sentir su respiración, puse mi mano en su nuca y tire del hacia mí. Le besé por última vez-. Yo tampoco, siento haber tardado tanto en decírtelo, quizás si te lo hubiera dicho antes hubiéramos tenido más tiempo. Hazlo ya, me queda poco, lo sé.

El volvió a besarme, esta vez sí que fue la última vez.

-Cierra los ojos- me susurró. No sentí más dolor.

 **Lo sé, lo sé, me he cargado a Skye y a medio equipo más, pero por suerte es solo un oneshort**


	8. Chapter 8: Voy a quemarlo todo (Skye y W

**Resumen: Songfic basado en la canción "Voy a quemarlo todo" de Malú. Skye decide pagar su resentimiento con Ward a través de las cosas de este.**

 **Pareja:**

 **Skye y Ward (amor-odio)**

Comencé a llorar apoyada contra la pared. Por un momento odié a Coulson por hacerme bajar allí. "No muestres tus sentimientos, pueden usarlos contra ti" "Es un traidor, nos manipulo a todos, te utilizo" "¿Coulson no te lo ha contado? Pasé por un mal momento" "Deberías haber corrido más rápido" "no deberías seguir llorando por él".

 **Frente a la pared, malditos desengaños. Aquí me veo otra vez, yo y mis lágrimas.** **Hoy te odiaré, rompiendo el corazón. Te dejo esta canción, punto y aparte.**

Me agache junto a mi cama y saque la caja que había guardado debajo. Me senté en la cama, la abrí y la volqué sobre la cama. Las fotos y las placas se esparcieron sobre las sábanas. Abrí una de las dos placas y me la quede mirando "Apellido: Ward" "Nombre: Grant Douglas" "Nivel: 7" "Agente de SHIELD". Lance la placa hacia una pared y cayó violentamente al suelo.

-Agente de SHIELD...- susurré.

Comencé a mirar las fotos.

 **Yo no te enseñé a brindar con vino amargo, a pagarme con dolor y ahora he perdido yo.** **Si bien te amé, me ofende tu traición y con tu adiós me quito un lastre.**

Él y yo sonriendo, esa foto que Jemma nos sacó a traición mientras entrenábamos, otra que nos sacaron mientras jugábamos a hundir la flota, ese regalo que me hizo las únicas navidades que pasamos juntos. En la playa después de una misión. Una de todo el equipo junto.

Dejé de mirarlas y las guarde de nuevo en la caja junto con la placa. Salí de la habitación y bajé al almacén.

 **Y de llorar cada mañana, hoy puedo ver mucho mejor.** **Voy a quemarlo todo, tus camisas, tus sonrisas falsas todo y lo hago sin rencor. Tú, carne de olvido.**

Busqué las cajas en las que May había guardado todas las cosas de Ward y comencé a sacarlas. Camisas, trajes, libros, CDs, chalecos antibalas. Sonreí, chalecos antibalas...

Cogí con mis dos manos el pequeño robot que yo le regale por navidades. "¡Intento protegerte!".

Lancé el robot contra el suelo y comencé a patearlo y pisotearlo hasta que quedó hecho pedazos.

 **Voy a quemarlo todo, tus revistas raras, tus mensajes bobos y tus cartas de amor. Tú, ceniza gris de olvido.**

"¿Creías que me había escondido?" Le dije ese día cuando le vi mirar dentro del armario

"Me preguntaba dónde estabas, al volver no te he visto. ¿Por qué te has ido?" me preguntó cerrando la puerta y acercándose a mi

"¿La verdad?"

"Me gustaría"

"Me asustaste. Abriéndote a mí y con ese beso que ha sido muy bueno, lo reconozco" Su cara se descompuso por un momento, como si lo que sentía por mi fuese real y no quisiese manipularme para conseguir lo que quería.

"No quería asustarte"

"Yo... no analizo demasiado. Actúo impulsivamente y me asusto una vez lo he hecho"

"¿Sigues asustada?" Yo negué con la cabeza y acabé con la distancia que había entre nuestros labios. Ese beso fue tan real... a pesar de nos estábamos manipulando el uno al otro.

"No" dije una vez me separé "Estoy bien, yo quiero esto" su cara se iluminó "¿y tú, que quieres?"

"Quiero quedarme, aquí, contigo, e imaginar que el mundo exterior no existe"

 **Hoy mudé la piel, soy nudo desatado. El hielo de tu amor lo derritió este sol. Si bien te amé, me ofende tu traición y con tu adiós me quito un lastre.**

Seguí sacando cosas de las cajas. Cuando abrí una de ellas me quedé paralizada, eran fotos, todas mías.

Yo frente al ordenador.

Yo dando puñetazos al saco.

Yo con una libreta y un boli.

Yo dormida en uno de los sofás.

Yo, yo, yo, yo. Solo había fotos mías

 **Y de llorar cada mañana, hoy puedo ver mucho mejor. Voy a quemarlo todo, tus camisas, tus sonrisas falsas todo, y lo hago sin rencor.**

Estaba obsesionado. ¿En verdad sabe lo que significa la palabra amar? Lo dudo. Para el amar es hacer daño, es traicionar, es lo que siempre le han enseñado.

Saque todo lo de las cajas al patio exterior de la base y los comencé a apilar. Cogí una de las camisas y la llevé hacía mi nariz, aun olía a él. La lace de mala gana al montó en el que estaban el resto.

¿Que siento en estos momentos por Grant Ward? Dolor, rabia, traición, ira. Solo eso. ¿Estaba segura?

Volví a coger la camisa del montón y la abracé. Su olor me llevaba a los buenos tiempos. Eran una mentira, sí, pero eran buenos.

 **Tú, carne de olvido. Voy a quemarlo todo, tus revistas raras, tus mensajes bobos y tus cartas de amor. Tú, ceniza gris de olvido.**

Cogí la cerilla, la encendí y la lancé contra el primer montón. Las fotos empezaron a quemarse, poco a poco fui viendo mi cara desaparecer de todas ellas. Al mantón le sustituían cenizas grises y olor a quemado.

Encendí la segunda cerilla y esta vez la lancé encima de los CDs, estos tararon más en arder y más que arder parecían deshacerse. Entre los CDs vi un par de ellos que yo le regalé, con la carcasa desgastada de tanto usarla.

 **Y de llorar cada mañana, hoy puedo ver mucho mejor. Voy a quemarlo todo, tus camisas, tus sonrisas falsas todo, y lo hago sin rencor.**

Poco a poco todos los montones se siguieron quemando hasta que no quedó nada que el fuego pudiera consumir así que el solo se fue extinguiendo.

Me fui, aún con la camisa entre mis brazos aspirando su olor.

 **Voy a quemarlo todo, y tus cartas de amor. Tú, ceniza gris de olvido**


	9. Chapter 9: Novia a la fuga (18) (Skye y

**Resumen: Skye está** **a punto** **de dar al "Si quiero" cuando su corazón se lo impide.**

 **Parejas:**

 **Skye y Ward (romance)**

 **Skye y Lance (romance)**

 **A ver, la canción de este songfic y de que va no tiene mucho que ver (excepto en si el titulo), pero esta canción de Melendi me encanta y quería hacer un fanfic con ella.**

Me miré al espejo de cuerpo entero de la habitación, con el vestido puesto. Miré en mi mano el anillo de pedida y respiré hondo, hoy era el día.

Nuestra relación había ido tan rápido. Empezó con una noche de sexo por despecho después de una charla sobre nuestros ex, él Bobbi, yo Ward. Ambos traicionados, de diferentes maneras, por las personas a las que amábamos.

Después de unos cuantos encuentros "sin sentimientos" me invitó a nuestra primera cita, yo decidí ir, por probar. Él lo sabía, nunca le mentí. Salía con él, compartía cama con él, le amaba a él por las noches pero mi corazón estaba hecho un lío.

 _ **Resuenan campanas de boda, y la novia aún tiene dudas, no encuentra los motivos ni de blanco ni desnuda.**_

Luego creí que mi corazón al fin se había despejado y que era a Lance a quien amaba. Recuerdo la ilusión y el temor en sus ojos cuando le conté mis sospechas, y la desilusión de ambos cuando el test dio negativo.

Recuerdo haberle imaginado con nuestro bebe en brazos y que no me pareció tan malo, incluso me gusto. Tres meses después me pidió matrimonio, y ahora, un año después, estoy mirándome al espejo con un vestido de novia puesto esperando a Coulson para que me lleve a los juzgados para dar el "sí quiero".

Pero mi cabeza estaba llena de interrogantes. Cuando dije "si" creí que era lo que deseaba. Pero muchas cosas pasaron, Grant volvió al equipo y trajo consigo a la agente 33. Poco a poco fui conociendo y volviendo a confiar en el auténtico Grant Ward. Y ahora mi corazón se vuelve a dividir entre dos hombres.

Quiero y amo a Lance, pero ¿se puede amar a dos hombres a la vez? Sí, yo era la prueba de ello. Pero, ¿cómo saber a quién amas con una porción más grande de tu alma? ¿Cómo puedo hacer esto sin dañar a uno de los dos? ¿Me haré daño a mí misma con esta decisión?

 ** _Lo que antes era amor ciego, lo envuelve ahora la locura; lo que antes era un "si quiero" lo está matando la duda._**

Cerré los ojos y me imaginé diciendo el sí quiero. Primero junto a Lance, y luego junto a Grant, ambas se veían tan bien.

-Es Lance, tiene que serlo, Grant te engaño y te utilizó. Sí, lo sé, ha cambiado pero Lance nunca te ha fallado- me dije a mi misma en un susurro.

Me giré para quedar de cara a la puerta cuando escuché unos nudillos golpeando contra ella.

-¿Se puede?- escuché la voz de Coulson.

-Sí, pasa.

-Es la hora.

-Si, vamos- me tendió su brazo y yo lo agarré-. ¿Ha venido?- le pregunté, no hizo falta que le dijera de quien estaba hablando.

-Sí, está en tercera fila.

-Al final lo ha hecho.

 ** _Y en el altar, vuelve a latir el corazón pero no sabe si es de amor o soledad_**

Las puertas se abrieron y comencé a avanzar hacía el altar que habían montado en el ayuntamiento. Mis ojos iban de Lance a Grant y de Grant a Lance hasta que pasé la tercera fila. Mi obligué a sonreír para ocultar mis dudas.

La persona que iba a dirigir la ceremonia comenzó a hablar y cuando llego el momento me preguntó si aceptaba a Lance Hunter como esposo.

Yo me quedé callada, sin contestar. Mirando con ojos de pánico a Lance que poco a poco iba entendiendo mis dudas y bajando los ojos me dio una sonrisa triste. Mis piernas temblaban y mis manos sudaban.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- me preguntó el hombre que nos estaba casando. Yo no contesté-. ¿Desea a Lance Hunter como esposo?

-Sí, sí quiero- dije con voz débil.

Escuché a unas personas hablar y vi una figura de pie. Miré hacia los invitados y vi a Grant saliendo de la sala.

 ** _Y la verdad, que cuanto más tiempo pasaba menos tiempo le quedaba pa' escapar._**

-¿Y usted, Lance Hunter, desea a Skye como esposa?

Mis ojos seguían fijos en la puerta por la que Grant había salido segundos antes.

-No, para- dije como en un acto reflejo-. Lance, sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Pero no puedo.

-Sabes que yo también te quiero y que lo único que deseo es que seas feliz, así que por mucho que me duela escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir. Corre, alcánzale, conmigo vivirías todo lo feliz que yo podría hacerte, pero te he visto con él. Él no te hace feliz, eres feliz a su lado. Corre, aún puedes alcanzarle.

Besé su mejilla con lágrimas en los ojos, me quité el velo, me remangué el vestido y comencé a correr.

 ** _Y escapó desnuda, tirando el vestido a la calva del cura. Y escapó del hombre, que había hecho de ella una mujer sin nombre._**

La gente se levantó y los amigos y familiares de Lance me miraron con los ojos como platos mientras que la quemada cara de May en la agente 33 me sonreía.

Cuando salí del juzgado le vi a punto de subir a un taxi.

-¡GRANT!- grité. Él se giró y me miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto.

-No lo he hecho- le dije cuando llegue hasta él.

-Por qué.

-Por ti, porque te amo- el me miró a los ojos durante un minuto que me pareció eterno hasta que al final me cogió de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

 ** _Y en la vicaría, los suegros lloraban los padres reían, porque fue la más bella novia a la fuga jamás concebida._**

Nos besamos como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacíamos. Pudieron ser años los que pasamos sin separarnos ni para respirar.

-Vámonos de aquí- le dije-. Cojamos los billetes del viaje de novios y salgamos corriendo de aquí.

-El avión sale mañana- me dijo él.

-Tenemos una habitación de hotel.

-La que reservaste para estar con él.

-La que reserve para estar junto a la persona a la que amo- le contesté.

-Ward Skye- oímos a Lance llamarnos desde la puerta de los juzgados. Se acercó a nosotros -, sabía que esto iba a pasar.

-¿Sabías que iba a salir corriendo el día de nuestra boda?

-La verdad es que no me esperaba que fueses a tardar tanto.

 ** _Prefirió ella amaneceres a cualquier luna sin mieles_**

-Yo no quería hacer daño a nadie con esto.

-Más daño me hubieras hecho estando conmigo poniéndome su cara.

-Yo nunca he hecho eso.

-Lo sé. Toma -me tendió un sobre con los billetes de la luna de miel y el papel que acreditaba que habíamos reservado la habitación de hotel -, aprovechando que ya está pagado, vosotros le daréis más uso que yo.

-Encontrarás a alguien, ¿vale?

-Sí. Corred, iros.

Volví a besar su mejilla y subimos al taxi. Le dije al taxista nuestro destino, no era el hotel, aun no.

-¿Dónde vamos?- me preguntó Grant.

-A un sitio especial.

 ** _Pues es tan solo una semana no vale la pena una vida amargada._**

Cuando llegamos bajamos del taxi y este se fue.

-Aquí venía yo de joven cuando me escapaba del orfanato. Nunca había traído a nadie aquí, ni siquiera a Lance. Quería compartirlo contigo.

-Es precioso- frente a nosotros había un lago, con una cascada al fondo y su agua era de un azul que no había visto en ningún otro lugar. El me abrazó por la espalda y miramos el paisaje en silencio por lo que pudieron ser horas- ¿Que va a pasar ahora?

-Lo que quieras que pase.

-Se está haciendo tarde.

-Sí, vallamos al hotel- dije dándome la vuelta y mirándole a los ojos algo nerviosa. De la mano volvimos a la carretera y cogimos un taxi. El taxista nos miraba sorprendido, al verme a mi vestida de novia y a Grant con un traje que se notaba a distancia que no era de novio, sino de alguien que no quería estar en esa boda.

Le di la dirección del hotel y el taxista nos llevó hasta el sin hacer un comentario. Bajamos del taxi y nos quedamos frente a la puerta del hotel. Le miré sintiendo que los nervios se apoderaban de mi otra vez y le cogí la mano firmemente para entrar a la recepción y acercarnos al mostrador.

-Tenemos una reserva en la suite nupcial- dije.

-¿Los recién casados?

-Si- dije, sintiendo que era más sencillo que decir la verdad. La recepcionista nos dio la tarjeta que abría la puerta de la habitación y nos dio las indicaciones para llegar.

 ** _"Que hacemos ahora" dijo el suegro "si ya he pagado el banquete"_**

Una vez en la puerta Grant la abrió y me cogió en sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunté con una risa nerviosa.

-Seguir con el paripé.

Sonreí y le bese mientras él me cargaba en brazos dentro de la habitación. Nos besamos hasta que me bajo de sus brazos a, los pies de la cama.

Nos miramos nerviosos. Miré la habitación hasta que mis ojos se quedaron fijos en la cama.

-No tenemos por qué hacerlo si no quieres- me dijo.

-No, quiero esto- le besé de nuevo y le abracé para pegarle lo más que pude a mí. El cogió mi cara entre sus manos y enredando sus dedos en mi pelo me atrajo aún más hacia él.

Deslicé la chaqueta del traje por sus brazos y el intentó desabrochar sin mucho éxito los botones del vestido. Me reí y me di la vuelta para ponérselo más fácil. El comenzó a quitarlos poco a poco, pasando sus dedos por mi espalda cada vez que desabrochaba uno de ellos. Los escalofríos me recorrían entera y me mordí el labio.

Cuando ya llevaba la mitad de los botones desabrochados comenzó a besarme el hombro y el lado del cuello que no estaba tapado por mi pelo mientras desabrochaba el resto de los botones. Una vez todos los botones estuvieron desabrochados me gire de nuevo para desabrochar los de su camisa.

 ** _"Quita de mi vista zoquete, más vale mi niña que unos canapeses"_**

Deslizó el vestido por mi cuerpo, haciéndome cosquillas con los dedos a su paso. Yo daba pequeñas risitas que se perdían en sus labios y su boca, ya que nuestros labios no se separaban.

Una vez el vestido estuvo fuera salté para enrollar mis piernas en su cintura y él nos tumbó a ambos en la cama, quedando el sobre mí.

-Te amo- le susurré.

Él se me quedó mirando a los ojos, fijamente y con amor infinito saliendo de ellos. Cuando me volvió a besar lo hizo con deseo y amor a la vez y me recorrió entera con sus manos. Rozándome y haciendo que me encendiera aún más.

Bajé mis manos al cierre de su pantalón y lo desabroché con algo de dificultad por lo estrecho que se le había vuelto el pantalón de un momento a otro. Lo bajé como pude con las piernas, una vez estuvo fuera, lo lancé lejos de la cama de una patada.

El bajó besando hasta las cicatrices de los disparos que estaban como dibujadas en mi piel y comenzó a besarlas. Cogí la sabana con mis manos y la apreté, retorciéndome debajo de ella. Mis manos fueron derechas hacia el cierre de mi sujetador -que se abría por delante- y lo desabroche.

El al escuchar el ruido del cierre levantó la vista, no queriendo perderse nada. El sujetador, aunque desabrochado, aun me cubría. El subió un poco por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la altura de mis pechos y apartó la tela.

 ** _Y en el altar, vuelve a latir el corazón pero no sabe si es amor o soledad._**

Besó allí donde llegaba y yo comencé a mover mis caderas hacía arriba, rozándome contra él, fue su turno de gemir. Nos quitó la prenda que nos quedaba y se volvió a posicionar entre mis piernas.

Nos besamos durante un par de minutos, rozándonos el uno con el otro y acariciándonos sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Mirándonos a los ojos se introdujo dentro de mí y comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo.

-Ah- suspire contra su cuello y lo besé.

-Skye -me susurro al oído.

Pronto ambos llegamos al orgasmo, a la vez y basándonos a la vez.

 ** _Y la verdad, cuanto más tiempo pasaba menos tiempo le quedaba pa' escapar._**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté en sus brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.  
-Grant -le llame y el abrió los ojos soñoliento.

-No fue un sueño -susurró.

Besé su pecho.

-No lo fue. Tenemos que levantarnos, hay un avión que va a despegar sin nosotros como nos demos prisa.

El miró el reloj y me abrazo colocándome a horcajadas sobre él.

-Aún tenemos tres horas- me dijo con voz provocadora.

-Eres insaciable -le dije.

Y continuamos allí donde el cansancio nos obligó a parar la noche anterior.

 ** _Y escapó desnuda, tirando el vestido a la calva del cura. Y escapó del hombre, que había hecho de ella una mujer sin nombre._**

Disfrutamos del viaje fingiendo que en realidad éramos dos recién casados y casi sin salir de la habitación del hotel.

Cuando dije que era insaciable no sabía hasta qué punto.

La semana de "luna de miel" me dejó agotada, pero valió la pena.

Cuando volvimos a la rutina me sorprendió que no me resultara incomodo estar a solas con Lance y que habláramos como viejos amigos y no como si yo le hubiera dejado plantado en el altar.

Grant y yo seguimos como en la luna de miel durante tres meses más. Creo que probamos todas las habitaciones de la base.

 ** _Y en la vicaría, los suegros lloraban los padres reían, porque fue la más bella novia a la fuga jamás concebida._**

Y cuando llegó el momento de decir el "sí quiero" no hubo dudas.


	10. Chapter 10: Heridas de bala (Skye y Ward

**Resumen: Ward y Kara salvan a Skye de ser capturada y se la llevan con ellos después de que esta disparase a Ward en San Juan. Él, herido física y emocionalmente, intenta evitarla... y ella a él, pero llega un momento en el que él ya no puede aguantarlo más.**

 **Parejas:**

 **Skye y Ward (romance)**

 **Skye y Kara (amistad... o algo así)**

"No des la espalda al enemigo" "Tú me lo enseñaste"

Abrí los ojos de golpe. No reconocí la habitación y comencé a ponerme nerviosa, algo que no era bueno.

 _ **-The girl is here- dijo uno de los hombres (La chica está aquí)**_

 _ **-Take her- escuche a un hombre decir-, she will comply. (Cogedla, ella obedecerá.)**_

 _ **Comencé a correr hasta que escuché un disparo y todo se volvió negro.**_

La habitación comenzó a agitare, violentamente.

-Tranquilízate- me dijo la voz de una mujer-, estás a salvo. HYDRA no logró su objetivo.

Me tranquilicé un poco y la habitación paró de temblar. Miré hacia la voz.

-Agente 33- dije-. ¿Dónde estoy?

-En lugar seguro.

-¿Donde?

-Es un pueblecito fuera del radar de HYDRA donde estarás a salvo. Por muy enfadado que este no dejará que te hagan daño.

-¿Quién?

-No puedes culparle, le disparaste cuatro veces por la espalda- Ward.

No sé cuántos días había estado sola en esa habitación, con la única compañía de la agente 33 cuando entraba a traerme algo de comer, no porque me tuviesen secuestrada ni nada parecido. La agente 33 ya me había dicho que podía salir cuando quisiera, sino porque no quería encontrarme con él.

¿Cómo le miraría a la cara?

-¿Cómo está?- le pregunté a la agente 33 cuando trajo mi ración del mediodía.

-¿Quién?

-Él.

-Está bien. La próxima vez que no quieras matarlo simplemente ahórrate las balas.

-Gracias.

-¿Porque no sales? Te sentará bien un poco de aire. ¿O es que no quieres cruzarte con él?

-Me odia, solo intento ponerle las cosas más fáciles.

-No te odia, solo está cabreado- dijo antes de irse.

Unos días más tarde la puerta volvió a abrirse a la hora de siempre. Escuché los pasos, no era la agente 33. Levanté la vista dispuesta a atacar, creyendo que HYDRA me había encontrado. Pero mi sorpresa fue monumental cuando le vi a él. Ahí parado. Con una bandeja con comida en las manos.

-Ward- susurré. Me di cuenta de lo patética que sonaba, sonaba igual que la primera vez que bajé a su celda cuando estaba encarcelado en playground.

-Te traigo la comida.

-Gracias- él se acercó y dejo la bandeja sobre la mesilla de noche. Se giró para irse.

-Grant- él se giró de nuevo, esta vez para mirarme-, me alegro de verte... vivo.

-Ya.

-Lo siento.

-¿El qué? ¿Dispararme, haberlo hecho por la espalda o no haberme matado?

-Grant... Siento haberte disparado. Parecía lo correcto, lo que había que hacer.

-¿Dispararme era lo correcto?

Bajé la mirada.

-No, dispararte no. Detenerte.

-Dos balas Skye, dos balas son las que llegaron a darme.

Me levante con lágrimas en los ojos y caminé hacía el. Quedándome delante suyo, sin llegar a tocarle.

-Tienes todo el derecho a odiarme Grant, lo acepto. Pero... ¿Porque me salvaste?

El respiró profundamente y puso mi pelo tras mi oreja. Le mire sorprendida.

-Porque no te odio.

-¿Porque? Intenté matarte.

-No hay nada que puedas decir o hacer para que deje de amarte -le miré con los ojos abiertos como platos. No podía creérmelo.

Nuestras caras se fueron acercando poco a poco. Mis ojos viajaban de sus ojos a su boca y de su boca a sus ojos. Levante mi brazo y coloque mi mano en su nuca mientras él ponía sus manos en mis mejillas.

Nuestros labios se juntaron al fin. No me había dado cuenta de lo que extrañaba esos labios. Con mis dos manos en su nuca le acerque aún más a mí, aplastándome todo lo que pude contra él.

Grant llevo sus manos a mis caderas y me elevó hasta que quede con mis piernas enrolladas en su cintura.

Sin darme cuenta de cómo, acabamos tumbados en la cama, sin parar de besarnos.

 _Debíamos parar._

Me separe de sus labios, sentada en sus caderas, y le miré a los ojos.

-Jamás podría dejar de amarte- me dijo.

Le besé rápidamente y baje mis manos por su pecho hasta llegar al doblez de su camisa y tiré de ella hacía arriba.

-Quiero verlas- le dije sacándole la camisa por la cabeza. Acaricie su pecho con suavidad hasta llegar a las cicatrices de esas balas que yo disparé.

Besé las marcas sobre su piel y comencé a llorar.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto. Te amo muchísimo.

-Y yo a ti, no sabes cuanto- dijo besándome de nuevo. Esa noche no fui la única que se encerró en esa habitación.


	11. Chapter 11: Chantaje (Parte 1-3: Sola)

**Resumen: un día Skye vuelve al avión y se da cuenta de que no hay nadie, alguien se ha llevado al equipo, su familia, para tenerla en sus manos.**

 **HYDRA acabo en la segunda guerra mundial con cráneo rojo, pero de todas formas por motivos que no se si diré en la historia SHIELD ha** **caído y ellos son el único equipo que sigue** **activo**.

Aparque el coche en la rampa de carga del avión y se me pusieron los pelos de punta, había demasiado silencio. Si hay algo que caracterizaba este avión era que Fitz-Simmons se pasaban el día discutiendo sobre sus inventos armamentísticos, nada, ni una voz, ni siquiera estaban en el laboratorio.

Otra cosa que caracterizaba este avión era lo constante que era Ward limpiando las armas, todos los días se pasaba más de tres horas a estas alturas del día limpiando el armamento del avión, él tampoco estaba allí. Pasé al despacho de Coulson, nada, ni rastro y por último fui a la cabina. Estaba vacía, el avión estaba vacío.

Entonces me fijé mejor, las cosas estaban extrañamente ordenadas. En este avión tratábamos de ser ordenados, pero no tanto, y había algunas cosas cambiadas de sitio. Empecé a preocuparme de verdad.

Corrí hacia el ordenador e intenté mirar las grabaciones, nada, alguien las había borrado. Pero por suerte parecían no conocerme. Nada puede desaparecer del todo, no para mí.

No me costó demasiado recuperar las imágenes y lo que vi me heló la sangre.

 **Una hora antes (narrador externo)**

La alarma de que la rampa de embarque había sido abierta resonó por todo el avión. May, Ward y Coulson corrieron a ver qué pasaba mientras que Fitz-Simmons se quedaron arriba. Los ruidos de pelea no tardaron en oírse.

-¿Quiénes son?- le preguntó Jemma a Fitz asustada y preocupada.

-No lo sé, pero no podrán pasar por encima de May.

-Y no olvidemos a Ward y a Coulson- le dijo Jemma.

-Claro, no les olvidemos.

Escucharon pasos subiendo las escaleras y se acercaron esperando ver a alguno de sus compañeros subiendo con noticias, pero todo se volvió negro.

 **En el presente (narra Skye)**

Vi a esos hombres dejar inconscientes a May, Ward y Coulson y luego como hacían lo mismo con Fitz-Simmons. ¿Seguirían vivos? ¿Cómo iba a encontrarles? ¿Cómo iba a sacarles ella sola? ¿Qué querrían de ellos?... Mil preguntas se formaron en mi cabeza, no podía permitirme perder la calma, ahora no. Como Ward y May me habían enseñado tantas veces, si pierdes la calma cometes errores y los errores cuestan vidas, en este caso las de mi familia.

-Vale, Skye, tranquila- me dije.

La gente que se los ha llevado ¿sabrían de mí? ¿Saben que va a haber alguien buscándoles?

Comencé a buscar cualquier cosa por el avión, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarme. Sangre, huellas..., algo. Pero no había nada.

Volví a mirar las grabaciones, nada, no había nada que me dijera quienes eran las personas que se los habían llevado.

Miré en las cámaras de fuera del avión, las matriculas, marca y color de los coches y busqué el nombre de sus propietarios: "SHIELD".

Pensé en los que provocaron la caída de SHIELD, pero esa gente calló con SHIELD. No, esas personas se las habían apañado para hacerse con esos coches.

 **Narrador externo**

Coulson abrió los ojos algo aturdido y miró a su alrededor, algo estaba claro: ya no estaba en al avión. Miró para todos los lados intentando localizar al equipo y encontró a May abriendo los ojos y a Ward y Fitz-Simmons aun inconscientes.

Por un momento el corazón se le paró, Skye, faltaba Skye, pero luego recordó que la chica no se encontraba en el avión cuando los hombres llegaron.

-¿Dónde estamos?- le preguntó May apoyando su espalda contra una pared.

-No lo sé.

La mujer miro a los tres muchachos.

-Aun respiran, eso es bueno- dijo May.

-Eso es bueno.

-¿Has encontrado alguna forma de salir de aquí?

-No parece haber una sin que nos abran desde fuera.

-¿Skye?- le preguntó la mujer.

-No estaba en el avión cuando ellos llegaron- le recordó Coulson-. Nos estará buscando.

-No está preparada para esto.

-Si alguien puede sacarnos de aquí esa es... bueno, probablemente serías tú. Pero después...

-¿Ward?- le dijo ella.

-Sí, y después...

-¿Tú?- acabo de nuevo su frase May.

-Muy bien, pero luego sería ella.

-Solo conseguirá que la atrapen también, es buena agente pero aún no está preparada para todo esto.

 **Narra Skye**

Lo sentía cada vez más cerca, iba a estallar. Necesitaba llorar y perder la calma. Estaba sola, completamente sola. Intentando hacer algo para lograr encontrarles sin éxito.

Caminé en dirección a el ordenador pero pasé por la habitación de Ward, la puerta estaba abierta, el nunca dejaba su puerta abierta. Me acerqué y miré en la habitación. Ahora que me daba cuenta nunca había visto la habitación de Ward.

Miré el interior, estaba ordenado y pulcro. Me acerqué al armario y lo abrí. Las camisas a un lado, junto a ellas los pantalones de traje, a su lado las camisetas y junto a ellas los vaqueros. Sonreí ¿que esperaba? Olía a él, todo en esta habitación olía a él.

Cogí una de sus camisetas y la abracé. Sentí las lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas y me dejé caer de rodillas y llevé la camiseta a mi nariz. A los pocos minutos me levanté y me quité la ropa para ponerme la camiseta en forma de camisón, me tumbé sobre su cama. No sé cuándo me dormí, solo sé que no paré de llorar hasta que lo hice.

 **Narra narrador externo**

 ****May y Coulson se encontraban sentados con la espalda apoyada en los barrotes de la celda, mientras que Ward y Fitz-Simmons se encontraban con la espalda apoyada en la pared de enfrente.

-¿Creéis que Skye nos estará buscando?- preguntó Jemma.

-Sí, seguro que sí- dijo Ward. Por primera vez desde que les habían encerrado allí la puerta se abrió y por ella entró un hombre seguido de un par de matones.

-Siento la espera, tenía asuntos que resolver- les dijo.

-¿Que quiere de nosotros?- dijo Coulson levantándose para encararle. Todos se levantaron.

El hombre se echó a reír.

-¿De vosotros? No, de vosotros no quiero nada. Quiero lo que puedo conseguir si os tengo. Mirad, cuando fundamos esta organización éramos solo un par de exmilitares y yo. Poco a poco fuimos creciendo, tengo gente entrenada para matar, científicos, gente que sabe de ordenadores pero ¿sabéis lo que no tengo? A alguien como ella.

-Skye- susurró Jemma y Ward alcanzó los barrotes en dos zancadas.

-¡¿Qué quieres de ella?!- dijo el violento.

-Ella puede entrar en cualquier parte con los ojos cerrados y puede conseguir lo que quiera si lo puedes conseguir a través de un ordenador. Con ella sin otra opción de estar a mi lado gobernaré el mundo.


	12. Chapter 12: Chantaje (Parte 2-3: La llam

**Resumen: El secuestrador contacta por primera vez con Skye, pero ella no está dispuesta a dejarse manipular y pide ayuda.**

 **Narra Skye**

Me despertó el sonido de mi teléfono móvil sonando. Corrí hacía el cayéndome de la cama por la velocidad que tuve en reaccionar. En la pantalla de mi móvil ponía "AC"

-¿Coulson?- contesté al teléfono.

-No guapa, pero está aquí conmigo- contestó una voz de hombre al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Quién eres?

-Tu nuevo jefe.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tú ayuda.

-¿En qué?

-Necesito tus habilidades Skye, y tú las pondrás a mi disposición. Si quieres que tus amigos sigan con vida.

-¿Cómo sé que siguen vivos y que esto no es truco?- dije dispuesta a no hacer nada si no me daban una prueba de vida de todos y cada uno de ellos.

-Chica lista. Mira la pantalla- la mire y vi un vídeo, eran ellos. Miraban a la cámara, escuchando-. Ya tienes tu prueba, ahora escucha atentamente. Vas a colarte en la base de datos de la CIA y borraras todo lo que tengan sobre nosotros. En dos minutos te llegará un mensaje con los datos necesarios para que sepas que buscar. Tienes dos horas a partir de que te llegue el mensaje, si no lo has enviado para entonces a la información que inicialmente has borrado del servidos a la dirección que aparecerá en el mensaje mataré a uno de tus amigos, lentamente y te mandaré un vídeo para que puedas verlo, a partir de que recibas el vídeo tendrás dos horas más y así sucesivamente. ¿He sido claro?

-Skye, no lo hagas- escuché gritar a Fitz.

-Ha sido claro.

-Bien, más te vale ir encendiendo ese súper ordenador que tienes e ir entrando en la CIA. Hablaremos pronto Skye- la llamada se cortó y yo corrí hacia el ordenador y lo encendí.

Respiré hondo unas cuantas veces antes de ponerme a hacker la base de datos que me habían pedido. Estaba a medio camino cuando el mensaje llegó. Lo hice en una hora y puse la alarma para que me avisara cinco minutos antes de que el plazo finalizara y comencé a buscar la forma de hackear el servidor de los captores del equipo.

Me di cuenta de por qué hacían esto, sus hackers, al menos los que habían hecho la protección, no eran muy buenos que se diga, pude entrar fácilmente. Revisé sus datos y me colé en sus cámaras de seguridad, buscando una en la que pudiera ver al equipo continuamente para asegurarme de que estaban bien.

Fitz tenía el labio roto, al igual que Coulson. A May le caía un poco de sangre de la ceja y Ward tenía un moratón en la mejilla, pero por lo demás estaban bien.

Necesitaba ayuda, no iba a obedecer a ese maniaco de por vida, necesitaba buscar a gente que me ayudara a sacarles de allí y sabía por dónde empezar, pero primero tenía que mandar la información.

Me las apañé para burlar a JARVIS y entré en la torre de los vengadores, estaba vacía así que me senté en uno de los sillones a esperar.

-¿Quién es usted?- me preguntó una voz.

-¿Quién habla?- pregunté mirando a mí alrededor y comprobando que no había nadie- ¿Eres JARVIS?

-Ese es mi nombre. ¿Cuál es el suyo y cuáles son sus intenciones?

-Me llamo Skye, soy una agente de SHIELD, o lo era antes de que cayera. Sigo de parte de SHIELD y vengo a pedir ayuda.

-¿Para qué?

-Han secuestrado a mi equipo y necesito ayuda para sacarlo, estoy segura de que querrán ayudarme cuando les cuente quien está en el equipo, aunque al principio no me creerán. ¿Está Furia con ellos?

-No puedo darle esa información.

-Me voy a enterar cuando lleguen y que Furia o María Hill estuviesen me facilitaría mucho las cosas.

-María Hill si se encuentra con los vengadores en este momento.

-Bien, eso es bueno.

-Están a punto de entrar. Hola señor, tiene visita- se escuchó una pausa-. La agente Skye, de SHIELD- otra pausa-. No señor, consiguió hackear el sistema y aprovechó mientras yo me reiniciaba- otra pausa-. Sí señor. Agente Skye, ahora suben.

-Gracias JARVIS.

El ascensor se abrió y de él salieron el capitán, Thor y Stark. Supuse que la viuda, ojo de halcón, María Hill y Banner subirían por las escaleras e intentarían rodearme, es lo que yo haría.

Subían sin empuñar el arma, pero eso no me tranquilizaba.

-¿Nos buscabas?

-No es necesario que me rodeéis- dije-. No soy una amenaza, vengo a pedir ayuda. Agradecería que Hill saliera, porque si yo os lo cuento no me vais a creer así que...

-¿Para que necesitas ayuda? Debe de ser importante si has hackeado uno de los sistemas más seguros del mundo solo para pedirla.

-Lo es. Para mí al menos lo es.

-¿Es personal?

-Sí. Y espero que también lo sea para vosotros cuando os cuente quien está implicado- el resto salieron de sus escondites y yo les conté la historia, incluyendo que Coulson seguía vivo, cosa que Hill tubo que confirmar sin más remedio-. Bueno ¿qué, cuento con vuestra ayuda? No puedo hacerlo sola.

-¿Lo has hecho? ¿Has entrado en la CIA?

-Sí, no voy a arriesgarme a que les mate- el sonido de mi móvil me interrumpió, miré la pantalla.

-¿Son ellos?- me preguntó Hill y yo asentí descolgando la llamada.

-¡Buen trabajo Skye!- puse la cámara de seguridad en la tele, fue un alivio que JARVIS me diera permiso y no tuve que perder tiempo hackeando.

-Ya tienes lo que querías, suéltales.

-Eso no es todo lo que quiero.

-¿Quieres que hackeé algo más?

-Así es. ¿Sabes que todo se puede comprar con dinero?

-Algo he oído.

-Pero para eso hay que tener dinero- puse los ojos en blanco-. Necesito que te metas en el Banco Central Europeo y robes para mi diez millones de euros. Ya sabes dos horas y... bueno, lo mismo que antes, está vez en el mensaje aparecerá la cuenta bancaria en la que lo tienes que ingresar. En cuanto envíe el mensaje comienza la cuenta atrás.

-Voy a matarte.

-Venga chica, diviértete. Es excitante. Una misión contra reloj, un objetivo. ¡Diviértete!

-Lo haré, créeme- le dije en tono amenazante.

-Hablamos Skye- y colgó.

Miré a Stark.

-¿Me dejas un ordenador? no me da tiempo a volver al avión.

-Sí, cógelo- dijo señalando al portátil que había encima de la mesa. Lo cogí y comencé a meterme en el servidor. Stark estaba detrás de mi observando cada uno de mis movimiento, supuse que por curiosidad. Cuando acabé volví a ponerme una cuenta atrás igual que la vez anterior.

-¿Por qué no se lo envías ya?- me preguntó Stark.

-No quiero que sepan que puedo hacerlo más rápido de lo que ellos me piden.

-Te ayudaremos a sacarles de allí, te lo prometo.


	13. Chapter 13: Chantaje (Parte 3-3: El equi

**Resumen: Skye acaba de formar el equipo y va a por su familia.**

Me encontraba en un bar, esperando a que él entrara por la puerta. Mi hermano (que en realidad no lo era, pero habíamos crecido juntos en el orfanato), era de la marina y trabajaba en las fuerzas especiales, los que iban siempre en primer lugar, los que recibían las primeras balas, los cuerpos que muchas veces no podían ir a buscar.

Seeley se sentó a mi lado y pidió una cerveza.

-Hacía mucho que no me llamabas- me dijo sin mirarme aun.

-Lo sé, lo siento- le contesté-. He estado liada, y la última vez que intente comunicarme contigo me dijeron que estabas...

-En una misión- acabo él la frase por mí.

-Necesito un favor, sé que llevamos casi dieciocho meses sin hablar pero... han cambiado tantas cosas...

-Lo que necesites, somos hermanos.

-He encontrado una familia y alguien se la ha llevado. Él me está chantajeando, sabes que yo no puedo vivir así.

Llevo el botellín de cerveza a sus labios y dio un sorbo. Respiró hondo.

-¿Que tengo que hacer? - me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-Ayudarnos a sacarles de allí.

-¿Ayudarnos?

-Sí, estoy trabajando con los vengadores- me miró incrédulo-. Hablo enserio, ya te he dicho que han cambiado muchas cosas en este último año y medio.

-Está bien, pero pagas tú. Y que sepas que me tienes que contar todos esos cambios.

-Encantada, pero no aquí- dije mientras dejaba los billetes encima de la mesa.

 **O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

A Seeley no le gustó nada mi nuevo trabajo. Cuando le pregunté porque me dijo que "su hermanita no podía ponerse delante de las balas".

Pero eso no importaba ahora, lo que importaba es que había que prepararse para el rescate. Natasha me había enseñado alguno de sus movimientos, que junto con los que me había enseñado May, me hacían ser bastante capaz para entrar con ellos.

Nos encontrábamos a las afueras de la casa en la que tenían retenido al equipo, en el bosque, preparándonos para entrar.

-Todo saldrá bien- me dijo Natasha dándome un apretón en el hombro. Yo se lo agradecí con una sonrisa débil.

 **O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Respiré hondo mientras guardaba unas cuerdas en la mochila cuando oí unos pasos. Todo se volvió negro.

Desperté atada a una silla en una habitación. Miré a mí alrededor, había celdas y en una de ellas pude ver al equipo. Estaban amordazados y arados

-¿Estáis bien?- les pregunté y ellos asistieron con la cabeza.

-Claro que están bien, yo cumplo con mis promesas, en cambio tú te presentas en la puerta de mi casa.

-Pensé que todo esto sería más fácil si nos conociéramos en persona.

-¿Has venido tu sola?

-¿Con quién iba a venir? Las únicas personas a las que podría acudir para esto las tienes en una celda.

-Tú hermano militar- me sorprendí de que supiera eso, pero lo di todo porque no se notase.

-No está en el continente.

-Que lastima- me dijo jugando con su pistola.

-Sobre todo para ti ¿verdad?

-La lastima es que no te creo. Eres lo suficientemente lista como para no venir hasta aquí tu sola.

-O lo suficientemente desesperada como para hacerlo- le contesté apretando fuertemente los puños hasta hacerme daño para que los ojos se me llenarán de lágrimas. Me aseguré de que se me quebrara la voz como para hacerlo.

-Sigo sin creerte- uno de sus matones se acercó a mí y me dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Solté todo el aire que había en mis pulmones y comencé a toser-. ¿Quiénes te acompañan?- me preguntó mientras yo recibía otro puñetazo "aguanta un poco más, pronto entrarán"-. Contéstame.

-Soy más comunicativa cuando no me pegan- le contesté mirándole a los ojos con arrogancia.

-Eres más comunicativa cuando no te pegan...- repitió el-, eso ya lo veremos.

 **O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Vi como el cable pelado se acercaba a mi hombro y cerré los ojos, esperando el calambrazo, pero nunca llegó. En lugar de eso entró un hombre gritando que les estaban atacando.

-Sabía que no habías venido sola- le miré con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara-. Espera un momento, tú eras una distracción.

-Muy listo, no fue idea mía pero...-le contesté.

Cuando Natasha había propuesto que sería buena idea que estuviesen ocupados con algo, todos enseguida me miraron a mí. Era a la única a la que ellos iban a atrapar, en lugar de escoltar hacia el exterior de la finca. Costó un poco convencer a Seeley de que me dejase ir, pero al final lo hizo.

-¿Cuantos sois?

-Unos cuantos- Le contestó la voz de una mujer desde la puerta. Cuando se giró recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza, y mientras Natasha se encargaba de los matones Seeley vino corriendo hacia mí y me desató para a continuación examinarme.

-Estoy bien -le dije quitándomelo de encima -, hay que buscar la llave para abrir la celda.

Me agache junto al cuerpo inconsciente del captor de mi equipo y comencé a rebuscar en sus bolsillos. Mientras Seeley lo hacía en los de uno de los matones y Natasha en los del otro.

-Lo tengo -dijo Seeley lanzándome un llavero con unas doce llaves. Comencé a probarlas en la cerradura hasta que di con la llave y justo cuando abrí la puerta Jemma se me tiró encima dándome un fuerte abrazo. Los golpes que me habían dado dolían con la presión, pero aun así se lo devolví con la misma fuerza.

Luego me abrazó Fitz.

-Me alegro tanto de que estéis bien- les dije.

-Ya tendréis tiempo para el reencuentro luego, a mi hermana ya le han dado una paliza por sacaros de aquí, no voy a consentir que le den otra por que no seáis capaces de esperar- dijo Seeley. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

Grant intentó acercarse a mí para ayudarme a caminar, ya que el "interrogatorio" me había dejado algo débil, pero Seeley le fulminó con la mirada, como todo hermano celoso que se precie, y pasó mi brazo con sus hombros. Esta vez fue mi turno de fulminarle a él con la mirada cuando intentó cogerme en brazos.

Salimos de la casa y entramos en el pequeño Quinjet **(N/A: no sé si se escribe así)** que nos había llevado hasta allí.

Cuando Seeley me dejó apoyada en una de las paredes, después de que despegara, May me apretó delicadamente el brazo al pasar por mi lado y me dedico una sonrisa. "Gracias" articuló con los labios.

Coulson me abrazó por un segundo.

-Sabía que lo conseguirías- me dijo y se fue tras May.

Solo quedaba Ward frente a mí. Nos miramos a los ojos durante unos segundos sin decir nada.

-¿Vas a venir a darme un abrazo o me vas a hacer ir hasta ahí? Porque si me haces ir te aseguro que me caeré de boca y te tocará recogerme del...-no acabé la frase porque me vi entre sus brazos con la cabeza en su hombro mientras él apoyaba la suya en la mía.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Nah, estoy bien. Solo me duele todo.

Sentí sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa sobre y la zona superior de la cabeza.

-Claro que sí.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _-¿Quién más ha venido contigo?_

 _-Nadie- contesté-, he venido sola. ¡Ya te lo he dicho!_

 _-Nadie...- dijo sacando su pistola, quitando el seguro y apuntándome con ella-. Quizás esto te ayude a dejar de mentirme- apartó la pistola de mí y apuntó la pistola hacia la celda. Apretó el gatillo y un cuerpo calló con un balazo en la cabeza._

-¡Grant!- me desperté gritando contra la almohada.

Miré hacia el techo con la respiración acelerada y puse las sabanas a un lado. Caminé hacia la habitación de Ward y abrí la puerta.

No habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando la lamparita que había al lado de la cama ya estaba encendida.

-¿Skye, estás bien?

-Yo... Una pesadilla- dije acercándome a la cama y sentándome en el borde -. Lo siento, es que... quería ver que estabas bien -admití.

-Estoy bien -me contestó sentándose en la cama-. ¿Quieres contármelo?

-Él me estaba interrogando y yo seguía diciéndole que había ido sola y...- comencé a llorar -, sacó su pistola y me apunto. Luego me dijo que eso me ayudaría a no mentirle más y apuntó con la pistola a la celda y... y él te había disparado- me lancé sobre él y le abracé con fuerza.

Tiro de mi hacia el hasta que quedamos los dos tumbados en la cama.

Lloré en su hombro hasta que me quedé dormida. A la mañana siguiente me desperté aun abrazada a él.

Con los días esto se convirtió en una costumbre.


	14. Chapter 14: Lo siento (Skye y May)

**Resumen: después de que Skye le recordase cruelmente a May lo vivido en Bahréin se siente fatal al respecto, pero a la larga ella misma tiene que vivir lo que ella vivió.**

 **Parejas:**

 **May y Skye (madre e hija)**

Nada más salir de la sala me arrepentí de las palabras que habían salido de mi boca. La cara dolida de May me hizo querer acercarme a ella y abrazarla, sabía que había sido cruel.

Pero ellos no lo entendían, ella era como la gente de la que ellos desconfiaban, ella era una inhumana.

Pensé en entrar y pedirla perdón, abrazarla, pero si entraba ahora mismo podía volver a decir algo de lo que me arrepentiría más tarde, así que decidí esperar a calmarme.

Dos horas más tarde me encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de May, respirando profundamente antes de llamar.

-Vete Skye.

Me pregunté muy seriamente como sabía que era yo.

-Lo siento, se me calentó la boca. Déjame pasar- no hubo respuesta-. Lo siento May, soy un montón de mierda, lo siento mucho.

May entonces abrió la puerta y se me quedó mirando, sus ojos seguían mirándome dolidos y juraría que había estado llorando, cosa que yo también tenía ganas de hacer.

-Lo sientes- yo asentí con la cabeza, no siendo capaz de contener más las lágrimas. May respiró hondo-. No eres un montón de mierda.

-Si lo soy, no quería hacerte daño.

-Entiendo que sacases el tema- dijo ella guiándome para que me sentara a su lado en la cama-, debí habértelo contado yo y no ella. Ella no sabe lo que paso ahí dentro, solo sabe el resultado.

-No hace falta que me lo cuentes- le dije sabiendo que eso le traería malos recuerdos.

-Quiero hacerlo. Andrew y yo estábamos planeando tener un bebé y un día Phil vino por mí para ir a un comité de bienvenida de una mujer con poderes. Fuimos a Bahréin y un grupo de agentes quedó encerrado en una casa. Me propuse sacarles de allí pero cuando entre habían dejado de ser ellos. Solo decían "quiero tu dolor"- a estas alturas de la historia May ya tenía los ojos llorosos y mi cara estaba inundada de lágrimas-. Dentro también había una niña pequeña, mi prioridad era ponerla a salvo. Encontré a la mujer y peleamos hasta que acabé con ella. Entonces la niña salió y... y...

-No tienes que seguir.

-Le dije que todo iba a salir bien, pero ella me dijo que había matado a su madre, pero la niña sonreía mientras lo decía. Hay es cuando me di cuenta de que algo iba mal. Ella alargó su mano hacia mí y me dijo que quería sentir mi dolor, que necesitaría una nueva mamá y que cogiera su mano. Entonces empezaron a aparecer personas y ella... ella les mataba con solo mover su mano. Yo estaba en el suelo y retrocedí y mi mano dio con una pistola. Yo intentaba convencer a la niña de que parara, pero ella no lo hacía. Entonces aparecieron los agentes y ella iba a matarles. Tuve que hacerlo.

-No fue tu culpa.

-Yo la mate, era una niña y yo la mate- por primera vez desde que la conocía la vi llorar. Se me rompió el corazón y la abrace con fuerza.

-May, no fue tu culpa, no tuviste otra opción.

 **O.o.o.o.o.o.**

-SHIELD irá a afterlife (N/A creo que en la serie en castellano lo han llamado "más allá"), evaluaremos la amenaza- me dijo Coulson

-Afterlife no es una amenaza, allí vive gente buena.

-Y si es así les meteremos en el índex **(N/A no sé cómo lo traducen, ni si lo hacen)** y podrán seguir con sus vidas cómo lo hacían hasta ahora.

-Si vais de repente lo tomarán como una amenaza, déjanos ir antes a Lincoln y a mí, allanar el camino. Déjame hablar con ella.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que te escuchará?

-Porque es mi madre- le respondí mientras veía como su cara se transformaba por la sorpresa.

 **O.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Al escuchar el ruido de disparos salí corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¿Mamá? -pregunté mientras corría hacía la sala donde estaba teniendo la reunión con González, pero no hubo respuesta-. ¿Mamá? -volví a preguntar y entonces la vi salir, sujetándose el hombro y con la mano ensangrentada-. ¡Mamá!- exclamé mientras aceleraba mi carrera hacia ella.

-SHIELD ha intentado matarme, esto es la guerra- y la vi caer al suelo inconsciente.

No podía creérmelo, SHIELD la había disparado. En cuanto ella despertó lo primero que hizo fue comenzar a organizar el ataque.

La misión que me había asignado a mí era la de proteger las calles, los Cazas de SHIELD aún estaban allí, mi misión era no dejarles entrar... y yo la acepté.

Coulson me había prometido que no habría violencia y mi madre había acabado con un disparo en el hombro. Protegería afterlife, aunque tuviese que ser de SHIELD.

-May, no es un paso más, vuelve a la base- la avise cuando la vi intentar entrar. Mis puños estaban fuertemente cerrados y estaba tensa, aunque no en posición de ataque, pero no podía decir lo mismo de ella.

-Debes rendirte.

-¿Rendirme?- le pregunte incrédula.

-Déjame pasar Skye.

-Lo siento pero no- le contesté-. Vete, no quiero hacer esto.

-Skye...

-No quiero pelear contra ti- ella comenzó a andar de nuevo-. May para, por favor no me hagas hacer esto- ella me ignoró y siguió adelante- lo siento May, pero no eres bienvenida aquí -alargue mi mano y con mis poderes la hice retroceder.

 **O.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Entre en la habitación donde había sido el tiroteo. González aún estaba allí, petrificado. Vi su mano y los restos de la roca en la que se habían convertido sus dedos en el suelo. Algo no andaba bien.

Miré la pistola sobre la mesa. Era posible que esta hubiera caído al suelo o sobre el regazo del petrificado hombre por su propio peso pero no había forma físicamente posible de que hubiera caído sobre la mesa y aún menos en ese ángulo.

Cogí la pistola y la mire con detenimiento. Había sangre en el cañón, como si se hubiera disparado sobre la piel.

Veía poco probable que González se hubiera levantado, hubiera logrado pegar a mi madre dos tiros sin que ella se defendiera y se fuese a sentar a esperar a ver cuál era su respuesta. Y aun en el supuesto de haber sido ese el caso no explicaba cómo había acabado la pistola encima de la mesa y con el cañón apuntando hacia él.

Ella estaba mintiendo.

Fui en busca de la ensangrentada ropa de mi madre y la olí, olía a pólvora.

Ella misma había apretado el gatillo.

Durante lo que quedaba de día me dedique a poner buena cara delante de mis padres y a buscar a gente que no quería ser involucrada en esta guerra. Esa noche les lleve a todos hacia donde estaba SHIELD haciéndoles permanecer ocultos mientras yo me mostraba.

Salí de entre los árboles con las manos en alto. De repente tenía una cantidad considerable de armas apuntando hacia mí.

-Vendría desarmada- le dije a Coulson, uno de los pocos que no me apuntaban-, pero no sé como hacerlo cuando mis armas son mis manos. Vengo a ofrecer ayuda. Sé que las cosas no pasaron como ella dice que pasaron.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que es imposible que ella este diciendo la verdad. Creo... creo que se disparó ella misma después de matar a González para empezar una guerra. Vengo a ofrecer ayuda.

-Por mucho que te lo agradezcamos Skye, tu sola no eres una gran ayuda.

-No vengo sola- hice una señal para que saliesen. De entre los árboles empezaron a salir personas, la mayoría familias- la mayoría vienen buscando huir de la guerra pero otros estamos dispuestos a pelear.

-Si sacáis de aquí a los que no lo desean, claro -dijo Lincoln poniéndose a mi lado.

-Les sacaremos de aquí e iremos metiéndoles en el índex.

-La mayoría no son dotados -les dije -, solo tienen el gen pero aún no han pasado por la niebla.

 **O.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

La guerra había empezado, comencé a llevar al equipo de SHIELD por la ciudad, llevándolos directamente hacia donde estaba mi madre. Intentando evitar una batalla.

Cuando entramos en la sala la vi con un pañuelo blanco en la mano.

-Mamá, ríndete.

Ella saco un cristal azul de dentro del trapo. Reconocí el cristal, era como los que había dentro del adivinador.

-No son preciosos- me dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-Mamá, dame eso- pedí asustada recordando lo que esos cristales le habían hecho a Trip.

-Los antepasados no sabían quiénes eran inhumanos dentro de la crisálida y quienes no, por lo que cogían a un grupo de gente y creaban la niebla. Los que sobrevivían eran inhumanos y los que no... Bueno, se convertían en piedra. Veamos cuantos inhumanos hay en esta sala - cuando vi como soltaba el cristal solo pude enviar a todos los agentes que me dio tiempo detrás de objetos, esperando que la niebla rebotase contra ellos o que al menos los parara.

Me di la vuelta intentando localizar al equipo y dentro del golpe parecían estar bien. Vi a los agentes a los que no conseguí mover convertirse en piedra.

Cuando me di de nuevo la vuelta para volver a mirar a mi madre la vi correr para recoger otro cristal, con intención de acabar el trabajo.

Tome una decisión rápida e impulsiva y alargue mi mano haciendo volar a mi madre por los aires contra una pared.

La vi caer al suelo, con sangre en su pelo.

-¿Mamá? -pregunté. Sentí como el suelo comenzó a temblar bajo mis pies cuando no hubo respuesta. Me concentré en encontrar las vibraciones de su corazón, nada-. ¿Mamá?- volví a llamarla arrodillándome a su lado.

Sentía la mirada de todo el mundo en mi nuca mientras cogía con cuidado la cabeza de mi madre y la ponía en mi regazo.

Pronto sentí unas manos en mis hombros.

-Déjala ir, Skye- me dijo May.

-Está muerta.

May me levanto sin que yo pusiera ninguna resistencia y me abrazó

-Déjala ir.

Comencé a llorar.

 **O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

De vuelta a la base May no se separó de mí en ningún momento a pesar de que desde que nos separamos del abrazo no había dejado que nadie me tocara. Tenía miedo de hacerles daño como se lo había hecho a ella.

Los días pasaron y con ellos las semanas y los meses, los cuales pasé encerrada en mi habitación. El equipo me traía comida y a veces se quedaban y me contaban cosas mientras yo fingía escucharles.

May era la única que venía y se sentaba a mi lado, sin tocarme -si intentaba hacerlo yo me apartaba rápidamente-. Nos podíamos pasar así horas.

Un día Coulson vino y me dijo que May y Hunter habían resultado heridos en una misión y que la primera se tendría que quedar unos días en la enfermería.

Al día siguiente por la noche fue la primera vez que salí de mi habitación en meses, directa a la enfermería. Lo primero que me encontré fue la cara de sorpresa de Jemma y la de orgullo de May.

-Os dejo solas- nos dijo Jemma. Cuando pasó por mi lado hizo el intento de tocarme el brazo, pero yo lo aparte incluso antes de que rozara mi piel.

-Me alegra ver que has salido de tu habitación.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Dentro de un par de días estaré cómo nueva- me acerque y me senté al borde de la cama. Ella alargó su mano para tocarme el brazo, pero como era costumbre me aparté de ella-. Tranquila -me dijo mientras volvía a alargar la mano y esta vez me tocó el brazo, haciendo pequeños círculos con el dedo pulgar. Era el primer contacto humano que tenía en casi un año-. ¿Ves? No me estás haciendo daño.

Sentí las lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas por primera vez desde que deje a mi madre en Afterlife. Me lancé hacia May y la abrace con fuerza.

-¿Se pasa? ¿Alguna vez esto se pasa? -Le pregunte entre sollozos.

-No, pero aprendes a vivir con ello, te lo prometo - me contestó ella devolviéndome el abrazo con firmeza mientras que Coulson y Fitz-Simmons las miraban a través del cristal.


	15. Chapter 15: Desastre (Skye y Coulson)

**Resumen: momentos perdidos después del desastre en el barco del final de la segunda temporada.**

 **Parejas:**

 **Skye y May (madre e hija)**

 **Skye y Coulson (padre e hija)**

Me encontraba tirada en el suelo, con esa escena frente a mí. Mi padre sostenía el cuerpo inerte de mi madre entre sus brazos y la abrazaba.

Me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero temía que si los cerraba no pudiera volver a abrirlos. Las piernas me temblaban tanto que sabía que no podría dar un paso sin caerme y los brazos no me respondían para poder arrastrarme.

Ya había estado a punto de morir una vez, y me había sentido mejor de lo que me sentía ahora.

Mi madre me había arrebatado mí... fuerza vital y sabía que no me había dejado la suficiente como para aguantar mucho.

Sentí una mano tirar de mi hombro hasta ponerme boca arriba. Distinguí, a pesar de lo borrosa que se había vuelto mi vista, las siluetas de May y Lincoln.

-No tiene casi pulso -oí la voz de May como un eco.

-Déjame -esta voz era la de Lincoln. Sentí como una descarga eléctrica en mi pecho, dolía horrores. Otra más.

Como si hubiera estallado una tapa en mis pulmones estos inhalaron una gran cantidad de aire, todo de golpe, dañándome la garganta.

Comencé a toser violentamente y May me incorporó y puso mi cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí? -Escuché a Lincoln pero nadie le contestó. Yo me había aferrado fuertemente a May y esta no parecía tener intención de soltarme.

-Skye, ¿puedes andar? -Me pregunto en un susurro.

-Puedo intentarlo.

Ella me ayudó a levantarme y pasó mi brazo por sus hombros y el suyo por mi cintura.

-Cal- llamo a mi padre.

-Yo me quedo -le dijo Lincoln.

-Espera a que llegue el equipo de SHIELD.

-Cuida de ella.

Comenzamos a andar por los pasillos hasta que oímos gritos, de hombre. Yo reconocía esa voz y por lo tensa que se puso May ella también.

-Coulson -susurre. May me miró a mí y luego al pasillo del que procedían los gritos para después volver a mirarme a mí. Yo la miré y tiré todo lo que pude de ella hacía el pasillo -, es Coulson.

Ella asintió y comenzamos a andar por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta desde la que procedían los gritos. May intentó abrir pero estaba cerrada.

-No va la clave.

-Déjame intentarlo- le pedí. Ella me acerco al teclado y yo probé varias claves hasta que la puerta se abrió.

May y yo nos quedamos paralizadas ante la escena. Lo primero que vi fue una mano, petrificada, con un cristal sobre ella y esta sobre un charco de sangre. Reconocía ese reloj. Miré hacia Coulson, quien ya se encontraba inconsciente mientras Fitz intentaba detener el sangrado.

Mi primer instinto fue correr hacia ellos, pero si no hubiera sido por May hubiera caído de boca.

-Yo te llevo -me dijo ella, sabiendo que no iba a lograr mantenerme allí.

Me senté como pude y puse la cabeza de Coulson sobre mi regazo.

-Todo saldrá bien -le susurre -, aguanta. Todo saldrá bien.

-Tenemos que sacaros de aquí -dijo May -, llamaré al equipo médico para que venga.

-¿A ti que te ha pasado? -Me pregunto Mac al darse cuenta de mi estado.

Yo negué con la cabeza, en parte porque ahora mismo mi cabeza estaba totalmente preocupada por Coulson y en parte porque no me veía capaz de hablar del hecho de que mi madre había intentado matarme.

-¿Que le ha pasado a él? -Pregunté acariciando el pelo de Coulson.

-Evitó que el cristal estallara- dijo Fitz -, nos salvó la vida.

-No, vosotros se la habéis salvado a él. Muchas gracias, de verdad Mac, muchas gracias.

Pronto llego el equipo médico y nos tumbaron a los dos en unas camillas. Yo tenía fuertemente cogida la única mano de Phil así que May tuvo que hacerme soltarlo para que pudieran trasladarnos.

Mientras el equipo médico se encargaba de Coulson Jemma me miraba a mí.

-Pareces estar bien -me dijo -. Voy a ver cómo va Coulson y vengo a contaros.

-¿Que le ha pasado a Bobbie?- le pregunte a May.

-Fue Ward.

-Debí haberle disparado en la cabeza cuando pude, le apunte, pero soy estúpida y débil y acabé disparándole en el torso.

-No eres débil, lo que he visto en ese barco no es de débiles.

-Ya he tenido la oportunidad de matarle dos veces y no pude hacerlo. Lo que le ha pasado a Bobbie es culpa mía. No volveré a cometer ese error.

-Si lo harás, el amor es así.

-No estoy enamorada de el- le contesté como algo automático.

-Por más que lo repitas, aunque llegues a creértelo, no cambia lo que sientes.

-¿Puedo ir a esperar a la puerta del quirófano?-pregunté cambiando de tema.

-Puedes dormir.

-No podré hasta que no sepa cómo esta Coulson ¿Dónde está

Cal?

-Le están metiendo en el índex.

-¿Y Lincoln?

-Se ha ido, pero ha dicho que en unos días volverá a verte.

Baje la visita.

-¿Tengo que hacer el informe de lo que paso?

-No, en la cubierta había cámaras, yo lo haré -me dijo poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

-Intentó matarme -dije-, mi madre intentó matarme. Y yo... estuve tan cerca tenía que defenderme, si Cal no hubiera llegado la habría matado -comencé a hiperventilar y ella me abrazó fuertemente.

-Siento mucho que tuvieses que pasar por eso -me dijo ella -. De verdad que lo siento mucho.

 **O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

-Hey hola -le dije a Coulson cuando abrió los ojos.

-Hola. No está ¿verdad? -Dijo levantado el muñón. Respiré hondo.

-No. Fitz ya está trabajando en una ortopédica. Todo ha acabado ya, mi madre está muerta, los inhumanos han sido metidos en el índex.

-¿Tu madre a muerto?

-Sí, pero no te preocupes por eso ahora, preocúpate de recuperarte- le dije cogiendo su mano.

-Ya... recuperarme.

-No estás solo- le dije seria mirándole a los ojos. Sentí mi garganta cerrarse y mis ojos estaban más humados de lo normal. Él apretó un poco mi mano.

-Tú tampoco- me contestó.

-Lo sé- sentí una lágrima caer por mi mejilla y él liberó su mano de la mía y alargó su brazo hacia mí. Me senté en la cama de hospital y le abracé-. Eres la única familia que me queda- sollocé sobre su hombro.

Ambos sabíamos que también tenía al resto del equipo, pero... no era lo mismo. Él no era mi padre y yo no era su hija, pero éramos el uno para el otro lo más parecido que ninguno había tenido jamás.

Me acurruqué a su lado y me abracé a él como una niña pequeña se abrazaría a su padre tras haber tenido una pesadilla.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Llamé a la puerta del despacho.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunté.

-Sí, pasa-cuando entre en el despacho le vi peleándose con la chaqueta para lograr ponérsela, parecía agotado.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-le pregunté.

-No, tengo que hacerlo solo.

-Son las diez de la mañana, ¿llevas vistiéndote desde las ocho?- le pregunté incrédula.

-Cada vez lo haré más rápido.

-No pasa nada por pedir ayuda Phil- dije acercándome a él-. Te has abrochado mal la camisa- él miro hacia abajo, dio un suspiro, que más bien parecía un quejido, y se dejó caer sobre la silla del despacho.

-Nunca antes me había dado cuenta de lo útil que es tener dos manos.

-Te dije que no estabas solo, así que haz el favor de llamarme si necesitas ayuda.

-Eres una agente, no mi cuidadora.

-Levántate- le dije. Él se levantó y me acerqué a él- No, no soy tu cuidadora- le dije mientras le reabotonaba correctamente la camisa-, a una cuidadora se le paga por cuidar, yo hago esto porque quiero- cogí la corbata y se la puse, luego la chaqueta-. ¿Dónde está el cabestrillo?

-Sobre esa mesa- dijo señalando a la mesa que había empotrada contra una de las paredes. Cogí el cabestrillo y se lo puse.

-Ya está, ¿ves?- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Sigue sin parecerme bien llamarte para que me vistas.

-Oh no, pienso ayudarte para que aprendas a hacerlo tú solo, pero de momento, hasta que se acabe de cicatrizar el muñón necesitas ayuda. Jemma te dijo que no hicieras esfuerzos, estas sangrando y no quiero ni saber cuántas camisetas habrás manchado de sangre hasta llegar a esta- dije algo enfadada.

-Se supone que el director soy yo.

-Bueno, que yo sepa ahora mismo no estamos hablando de SHIELD.

-Antes no necesitaba a nadie para vestirme.

-No eres igual que antes ¡No intentes hacer lo mismo que hacías antes! Vas a hacerte daño, ya te has hecho daño.

-Lo siento- dijo él mirando hacia el suelo.

-Voy a llamar a Jemma para que te cure. Siéntate y no hagas movimientos bruscos con el brazo, mejor no te muevas en absoluto.

Esto iba a ser un proceso largo pero saldríamos de él.


	16. Chapter 16: Temblores (Skye y Ward)

**Resumen: Ward, después de volver al equipo y de arreglar las cosas con Skye es mandado a una misión y sale gravemente herido. Mientras tanto Skye le espera en la base con una gran barriga de embarazada. ¿Qué pasará cuando se entere?**

 **Parejas:**

 **Skye y Ward (Romance)**

 **Skye y Coulson (Padre e hija)**

-¿Quieres estarte tranquila?- me dijo Bobbie

-Estoy tranquila.

-No lo estás, vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo. Va a estar bien.

-No actúes como si eso no te molestara.

-Me torturó ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, lo siento. Tienes razón, estoy de los nervios.

-No deberías andar tanto, siéntate.

La obedecí, los pies me mataban, cosa que me recordaba que estaba allí ya que hacía semanas que no los veía por culpa del panzón

-Lo siento, enserio, sé que no es fácil para ti tener que verle todos los días por aquí. Pero seamos sinceros, fue él el que acabó con HYDRA desde dentro, arriesgando su vida. Es lo mínimo que podíamos darle, una oportunidad.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Y dale a Hunter las gracias, sé que el único motivo por el que aún no ha intentado matarle soy yo, bueno, ahora nosotros- dije poniendo mi mano en mi panza.

-Pues como todos, eres... sois- se corrigió- lo único que se interpone entre su cabeza y múltiples balas. Está con los vengadores Skye, y ellos te adoran, no van a dejar que le pase nada si eso te hace daño a ti.

-Skye, menos mal que estás sentada- me dijo Coulson entrando atropelladamente en la sala con cara de preocupación.

-¿Que ha pasado?- le pregunté.

-Ha habido un problema en la misión.

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Bobbie.

-Casi todos. Hubo una emboscada y comenzaron a dispararlos. El capitán me ha contado lo que pasó. Fueron a cubrirse pero Fitz quedó atrás y Ward fue por él. Usó su cuerpo como escudo y le alcanzaron algunas balas, le salvó la vida a Fitz.

-¿Está...?- pregunté sin ser capaz de acabar la frase.

-No, pero está grabe. Se encuentra en la torre Stark.

-Llévame con él.

-En tu estado no puedes volar.

-Pues llévame en coche.

-Está bien, prepara algo de ropa -no tardé más de quince minutos. Fitz había modificado a Lola para que pudiera conducirlo con una sola mano así que me llevó el. Cuando volví ya me esperaba en el coche.

Podía sentir como temblaba el coche, como temblaba yo, como temblaba todo. Respiré profundamente, tenía que tranquilizarme o los objetos comenzarían a temblar más de lo que ya lo hacían por si solos.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Ya viene?- me pregunto asustado Coulson. No pude evitar sonreír, estaban todos los hombres histéricos con el tema. Con el más mínimo gesto ya estaban asustados por si era el bebé.

-Sí, estoy bien, tranquilo. Solo estoy... nerviosa y asustada. Asustada no, aterrorizada. Es la primera misión a la que le permites ir y...

-No me quedó otra opción que dejarlo ir. Tú no podías, por razones obvias, tu equipo está ocupado y Bobbie se está recuperando todavía de la rotura de su última misión. Necesitaba especialistas. Pase lo que pase no tendrás este bebé tu sola.

-Lo sé -comencé a llorar -. Pero yo lo necesito a él.

-Lo sé, hija, lo sé.

Tardamos dos horas en llegar, pero una vez estuvimos allí la puerta se abrió para nosotros.

-Bienvenidos señor Coulson, Skye.

-Hola JARVIS- le saludé -, ¿Dónde está?

-Suba al ascenso, yo la llevaré al piso.

Coulson me ayudó a llegar hasta el ascenso y me sujeto en él. Me temblaban las primeras.

-Tranquila, el estará bien.

-El señor Ward ha sufrido una rotura de fémur en la pierna derecha y tiene dos orificios de bala en el brazo izquierdo y otro en la espalda.

-¿Va a sobrevivir?

-Posibilidades de supervivencia de un cincuenta y dos por ciento.

Cogí aire bruscamente y contuve las vibraciones en mis manos.

-Tranquila, es un hombre fuerte, saldrá de esta.

-Hola Skye -me dijo Pepper cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron mientras me daba un abrazo.

-¿Dónde está?

-Ven conmigo.

Me llevo hasta una habitación, cuyas paredes interiores eran de cristal. Grant estaba tumbado en una camilla de hospital, rodeado de tubos y se podía escuchar el pitido de la máquina que me decía que seguía vivo. Podía ver las vendas cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo.

Apoyé mi mano contra el cristal y mi frente sobre la mano. Podía sentir el sabor de la sal de mis lágrimas.

Sentí un dolor en la parte baja de mi estómago y gemí. Logré contener las vibraciones unos segundos pero al final salieron y el suelo a mi alrededor comenzó a temblar.

-¿Estás bien? -Me pregunto Steve.

-Creo... creo que ya viene. No, no puede ser, es muy pronto. No puede ser ahora, ¡ni aquí!

-Tranquila -me dijo Bruce -, todo saldrá bien, lo harás bien.

-Tiraré el edificio abajo, teníamos... Fitz tenía preparado un sitio para esto en la base. No había peligro, pero aquí... Dios, tiraré la torre abajo.

-Si ha soportado a Hulk te soportará a ti- me contradijo él.

-¿Tú crees?

-Si -a pesar de todo vi como Tony y el intercambiaron una mirada preocupada -. Natasha, capitán, llevadla a que se siente mientras Tony y yo preparamos todo.

-¿Llevarme dónde? No, yo me quedo aquí. Solo me moveré de aquí para tener al bebé, no lo dejare solo.

-Cuando te venga otra contracción y hagas que el suelo vuelva a temblar podrías hacerle daño, y tú no quieres eso ¿verdad? -Me preguntó Lance.

-No.

-Entonces vamos.

Pasó su brazo por mi cintura y cogió mi mano. Steve y Lance me llevaron un par de pisos más arriba y me sentaron en un sofá. Pronto aparecieron Coulson y Pepper.

-¿Que están haciendo Bruce y Tony? -Pregunté.

-Preparando una habitación contenedora de seísmos a toda velocidad.

-Coulson, tienes que llamar a Jemma- dije entrando en histeria -, la prometí que estaría cuando naciera... tienes, tienes que llamarla.

-No llegará a tiempo- me contestó el.

Pepper le miró mal.

-Llámala- le dijo.

-Pero...

-Es una mujer dando a luz, no discutas con ella.

-¡Vale, vale!-dijo Lance-, ya la llamo yo.

Vi como caminaba hacia un rincón llevándose el teléfono a la oreja.

 **O.o.o.o.o.o**

May había traído al equipo en un Quinjet por lo que sí que llegaron a tiempo, justo cuando Bruce y Tony me llevaban al improvisado quirófano en una camilla.

-Todo saldrá bien -me dijo Jemma.

-A Grant no le va a gustar no estar aquí.

-Seguro que lo entiende.

-Ya está casi para empujar- me dijo Jemma.

-¿Y si cuando lo haga provoco un terremoto... otro más?

-Skye- me dijo Bruce-, da igual. Vas a tener un bebe, claro que vas a acusar un terremoto. Pero como ya te dije estas paredes han soportado al Otro Tío, podrán contigo. Ahora vas a tener ese bebe ¿vale?

-Vale- May se encontraba al lado de mi cabeza y Coulson al otro lado, quien parecía bastante pálido y como si fuera a vomitar de un momento a otro. Fue por ese motivo que decidí cogerla mano de May.

-Empuja- me dijo Jemma. Apreté la mano de May y empuje con todas mis fuerzas, sentí el suelo empezar a temblar-. Una más- volví a hacerlo y esta vez una grieta apareció en la pared a la vez que se empezaba a escuchar un llanto agudo-. Es un niño precioso.

-Dámelo- dije alargando mis brazos hacia él. En ese momento solo me preocupaban dos cosas: mi bebé y el hecho de que su padre no estuviera aquí para verlo. Jemma colocó al bebé en mis brazos y yo comprobé que todo estuviera en orden. Veinte dedos, dos orejas, dos ojos, una nariz... esas cosas.

-El señor Ward ha despertado- dijo la voz de JARVIS.

-Llevadnos con él- pedí-. Tiene..., tiene que conocer al bebé.

-Acabas de dar a luz, no estás en condiciones de...- me incorporé y bajé las piernas por el borde de la cama-¡PERO QUÉ HACES!

-O me lleváis vosotros o me voy yo.

En menos de dos minutos ya me encontraba en una silla de ruedas camino a la habitación de Grant.

-Le he quitado la respiración asistida, será mejor que no hable mucho en unas horas- nos dijo una mujer oriental nos sujetaba la puerta para hacernos más fácil pasar con la silla de ruedas.

Grant poso los ojos en él bebe que estaba en mis brazos.

-Hola- le dije a Grant-. Te presento a nuestro pequeño bebé - dije enseñándoselo como pude.

-¿Cu...?- intentó hablar.

-Hace menos de media hora. Todo ha salido bien, he hecho una grieta en la pared pero podría haber sido peor.

Poco a poco las cosas mejoraron, Tony arregló la grieta, el bebé creció y Grant se recuperó... aunque no necesariamente en ese orden. Y ahora, casi treinta años después aquí nos encontrábamos Grant y yo, sentados en la sala de espera de un quirófano para conocer a nuestra primera nieta mientras intentamos tranquilizar a nuestro hijo al que han echado por histérico.


	17. Chapter 17: Vacaciones (May y Coulson

**Resumen: May se ha ido de vacaciones con su exmarido después de colarse en el despacho de Coulson a beberse su alcohol y él está celoso.**

 **Parejas:**

 **Skye y Coulson (Amistad)**

 **May y Coulson (Romance)**

Coulson estaba molesto y Skye podía notarlo. Desde que May se había ido parecía algo cabreado.

-Vale ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa?!- exploté un día que estábamos los dos solos haciendo papeleo.

-No me pasa nada.

-No te...

-Vale que se beba mi alcohol- me interrumpió-, y vale que se vaya de vacaciones con la que tenemos encima pero... ¿¡con él!?- sonreí al verse confirmadas mis sospechas: Coulson estaba celoso-. ¿Se puede saber que tienen? ¡Están divorciados, por el amor de Dios!

-Estás celoso.

-¿Celoso? No, estoy preocupado.

-¿Por qué?

-Por... por... porque sí. May es mi amiga y no quiero que la hagan daño.

-May sabe cuidarse la mar de bien sola.

-¡Vale, sí, estoy celoso!- de repente su cara se transformó como si acabara de descubrir un nuevo continente-. Espera un momento, estoy celoso.

-Vale, ahora que has sido el último de tooooda la base en darse cuenta de eso ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Ella está con él.

-Phil, si yo quisiera comprobar lo que siente un hombre por mí... es probable que a lo mejor usara su técnica.

-No te entiendo- dijo sujetándose en el borde de la mesa.

-Vale... vamos a poner un ejemplo. Imagínate que... Miles aparece de repente ¿vale?- el asintió-, y yo me cuelo en la habitación de Lincoln con Miles y pasamos allí un rato con un par de vasos y una botella de Wiskey y me aseguro de que Lincoln se entere de que hemos sido nosotros. ¿Me sigues?

-Sí.

-Vale, luego al ver que eso no parece haber surgido el efecto esperado decido pedir unas vacaciones e irme con Miles dos semanas ¿Sabes lo que estaría esperando?

-No.

-Que cogiese un maldito avión y se plantase en la puerta de donde yo estuviera. No que esperase pacientemente a que volviera mientras yo me acuesto con Miles.

-¿Debo se pensar en quienes has puesto como ejemplos?

-He dicho Miles porque no loca diría Ward y he dicho Lincoln porque no se me ocurría nadie más pero... ¡No me cambies de tema!

-¿Tú crees que lo hecho por eso?

-Sí. ¿Te ha dicho dónde está?

-Sí.

-¿Pues a que esperas?

-¿Me llevas? No puedo conducir.

-Llevo ropa o está cerca.

-Un día en coche.

-Prepararé una mochila.


	18. Chapter 18: Solo eres diferente y no hay

**Resumen: Cuando Skye cambia y se convierte en inhumana Fitz es el único que está ahí con ella, apoyándola. En ese tiempo que pasan tan unidos crece algo entre ellos, algo casi incontrolable.**

 **Advertencia: Sexo explicito** **en este cap**

 **Parejas:**

 **Fitz y Skye (Romance)**

 **Aclaración: sigo siendo fiel defensora de SkyeWard, aunque a estas alturas esa defensa sea una misión suicida, pero si tengo que elegir a otra persona para que este con Skye ese sería Fitz. No creo en FitzSimmons, deje de tener ese ship en la segunda temporada, Jemma no le merece. Sé que Ward también ha hecho daño a Skye, pero Skye también se lo ha hecho a Ward, en cambio, Simmons no hace otra cosa que daño a Fitz y él siempre está ahí para ella, sin flaquear, estando dispuesto a todo por ella y jamás la ha hecho daño. Así que tranquilas las que leéis estos fics por ser SkyeWard, esto es algo puntual.**

Cuando cambié Fitz fue mi mayor apoyo. Incluso vino a visitarme a la cabaña enfrentándose a Coulson.

 _Estaba sola en la cabaña, sentada en el sofá con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y viendo la tele para dejar a un lado la sensación de que me habían abandonado cuando alguien golpeó la puerta._

 _Me levante y cogí la pistola para ir a abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrí nada más verle me lancé a sus brazos y sin pensarlo le besé. Mi sorpresa superó a la de él cuándo esté me lo devolvió._

 _Cerró la puerta sin separar nuestros labios y yo perdí la cabeza. Tiré de él hacia la habitación y el me siguió sin protestar. Es más, empujó una de mis piernas hacia arriba para que las enrollara en su cintura y nos acabó de llevar el._

 _Nos tumbó sobre la cama y comenzó a besarme el cuello. Gemí y acabé de perder la cabeza... y el control. La habitación comenzó a temblar violentamente lo que me hizo volver a la realidad y me separé de él._

 _-Lo siento -solloce._

 _-Creo que las cosas se nos han ido un poco de las manos- me dijo acariciándome el pelo._

 _-Sí._

 _Era capaz de ver que el aún estaba excitado y que el terremoto no le había afectado en lo más mínimo. Él se dio cuenta de que le observaba. El también bajo la vista hacia donde mis ojos miraban y se tapó con un cojín avergonzado._

 _La imagen ante mí me hizo volver a excitarme pero temía que todo volviese a temblar._

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que May viniera a buscarle, le pregunté si se hubiera arrepentido si mis nuevos poderes no nos hubieran hecho detenernos y él me contestó que no.

La siguiente vez que nos vimos fue cuando rescatamos a Lincoln y Mike de HYDRA.

 _-Skye, tienes que salir de esta habitación, dúchate, come algo, veamos una película y vuelve mañana._

 _-No, prefiero quedarme._

 _-¿Estáis juntos? -Solo la pregunta me hizo gracia._

 _-No, sólo es que... todo el control que tengo sobre esto ahora -dije mirándome las manos - en parte es gracias a él. Se ha convertido en un gran amigo._

 _-Si sois tan buenos amigos seguro que el estará de acuerdo conmigo._

 _Respiré hondo y asentí._

 _-Está bien._

 _Fitz se ofreció a hacer algo de cenar para los dos mientras yo me duchaba así que cuando baje la mesa ya estaba puesta y el me esperaba frente a su plato._

 _-Siento haber tardado -me disculpe-. No te das cuenta de lo que necesitas una ducha hasta que no estás debajo del agua._

 _El rio mi gracia y comimos en un cómodo silencio. Cuando acabamos nos trasladamos hasta su habitación y nos sentamos sobre la cama donde descansaba un ordenador._

 _La verdad es que no recuerdo la película que escogimos porque mi cabeza no hacía otra cosa que recordar esa noche en la cabaña, lo que pudo ser y no fue._

 _Lo sorprendente fue que aunque fuera yo la que no podía parar de recordar e imaginar fue él el que dio el primer paso, quizás fue que él también tenía lo mismo en la cabeza._

 _Comenzó con un beso lento, midiéndome, tentándome. Hasta que cogí el ordenador y lo puse sobre la mesa para que no se cayera mientras yo me tumbaba arrastrándole conmigo quedando yo encima._

 _Comencé a recorrer su cuello con mis labios mientras metía mis manos por el interior de su camisa. Me sorprendió sentir músculos definidos bajo mis dedos, nunca me había imaginado a Fitz como un chico de gimnasio. No era como un especialista, eso estaba claro, pero estaba en forma._

 _Cuando el metió sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta la habitación comenzó a temblar. Me separé de el sin bajarme de encima suya y cerré los ojos._

 _-Será mejor parar- para una persona normal lo que le costaba decir esas palabras hubiera pasado desapercibido, pero no para un especialista, no para mí._

 _No pude evitar sonreír, nunca había estado con un chico que anticipaba mis necesidades a las suyas en el tema sexual._

 _Los temblores ya habían parado pero sabía que no podría llegar al final, no podría hacerlo sin provocar un terremoto importante. Si conseguía que la habitación temblase solo con tocarme no quería ni imaginar cómo sería cuando estuviese dentro de mí._

 _Cogí sus manos, las puse a los lados de su cabeza y le besé. Baje acariciando sus brazos y su abdomen hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón y lo desabroche. Sentí sus manos de nuevo sobre mi espalda y se las cogí volviéndolas a poner a los lados de su cabeza._

 _-¿Por qué? -Se quejó._

 _-Si me tocas no podré controlarlo._

 _El pareció llegar a las mismas conclusiones que yo._

 _-¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Y tú?- volví a sonreír, yo antes que él._

 _-Yo estaré bien- le contesté._

 _Abrí los botones de su camisa y comencé a besar su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pantalones. El clavó sus ojos en mí en todo el proceso._

 _Comencé a bajar la prenda y liberé su elección. Si, definitivamente hubiera tirado la base abajo._

 _La cogí en mi mano y comencé a moverla de arriba a abajo mientras le miraba a los ojos viendo cómo perdía poco a poco la cabeza._

 _De repente vi como arqueaba la espalda y un líquido viscoso nos manchaba a ambos._

 _Volví a subir haciendo un recorrido de besos y él se apresuró a juntar nuestros labios._

 _-¿Seguro que estás bien?_

 _-Si -mentí. La humanidad entre mis piernas tenía la sensación de que era lo suficientemente grande como para mojar el pantalón y mi entrada estaba tan lista para recibirle que hasta dolía. El cogió un paquete de clínex y nos limpió._

 _-¿Puedo quedarme? -pregunté. El me abrazó contra su pecho cómo respuesta._

Cuando desperté en la camilla de hospital tras mi enfrentamiento con mi madre sentí una presión contra mi estómago y cuando baje la cabeza para ver lo que era y le vi a él, durmiendo sobre mi estómago.

Enrede mis dedos en su pelo y el abrió los ojos.

-Skye ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿y tú, alguna novedad?

-Jemma me ha dicho que quiere hablar sobre lo que le dije en el fondo del océano.

Un nudo se me formó en la garganta.

-¿Y qué le has dicho?

-Aún no hemos hablado.

-¿Sabes lo que la vas a decir?

-No.

-¿Sigues queriéndola?

-No lo sé. Hace unos meses si pero... tu... ¿Que tenemos, Skye?

Le miré sin poder contener las lágrimas en el interior de mis ojos.

-No lo sé. Yo... ¿tú que quieres que tengamos?

-No sé lo que siento por ti, ni por ella.

-Fitz, yo... yo si se lo que siento por ti, yo no me voy a la cama con cualquiera. No soy la clase de chica que piensa que el sexo y el amor van por separado. Pero sea lo que sea que decidas podré con ello, piensa en ti, no en nosotras. Al fin y al cabo eres tú el que va a tener que vivir con ello. Hasta entonces... no va a pasar nada más entre nosotros, yo también tengo que pensar en mí.

-Yo no puedo perderte.

-No lo harás, seremos amigos, es tu decisión si nos quedamos en sólo una amistad. Mi amistad es algo que jamás vas a perder.

 **O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Pasaron tres semanas en las que no había a penas hablado con él cuando le vi hablando con Jemma, había elegido. No le culpe de elegirla a ella, al fin y al cabo era su amor de toda la vida, pero no pude evitar que mis ojos se encharcaran y salí corriendo hacia las habitaciones antes de que me vieran.

Pronto escuche unos nudillos en la puerta, me seque las lágrimas y abrí. Ahí estaba el, mirándome.

-¿Estás llorando?

-La has elegido a ella.

El negó con una sonrisa en los labios y entró en mi habitación cerrando la puerta desde dentro.

-Me he dado cuenta de que la Jemma de la que me enamoré ya no está- le miré sorprendida.

-No lo entiendo -le contesté.

Él se acercó a mí y junto nuestros labios.

-No es a ella a la que he elegido- sonreí como idiota-. He escuchado como le decías a Hunter cuanto habías mejorado en tu autocontrol- dijo comenzando a desabotonar mi camisa-. ¿Puedo comprobarlo?

Me lancé a sus labios y le empuje hambrienta hacia la cama mientras le sacaba por la cabeza la camisa y el polo que llevaba de una sola vez. El rio ante mi impaciencia.

La verdad es que tantos intentos frustrados me tenían desesperada.

-Te necesito -le dije como si necesitara explicar mi impaciencia.

El obediente se deshizo de la ropa que nos quedaba a ambos, deteniéndose un momento a mirarme por primera vez.

Sentí sus dedos entre mis piernas, haciendo círculos en mi clítoris mientras la cama temblaba débilmente. No era lo suficientemente cómo para necesitar parar.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras yo tenía mi primer orgasmo, solo con el roce de sus dedos.

Sentí como se preparaba para entrar y me miró a los ojos, interrogante.

Su mentalidad de ponerme delante de sus propias necesidades, me recordé. Nunca antes jamás me habían pedido permiso a estas alturas, ni siquiera mi primera vez.

-Por favor -casi suplique.

Le sentí entrar en mí. Hacia tanto que no estaba con nadie que en verdad me sentía virgen. Clave mis uñas en su espalda mientras las mariposas enloquecían en mi estómago.

La habitación comenzó a temblar más de la cuenta y el comenzó a separarse de mi pero yo le detuve con mis piernas.

-No, espera- le dije -. Solo no te muevas.

El hizo lo que le pedí, cerré los ojos y respiré hondo hasta que todo dejó de temblar.

Nos giré hasta quedar yo encima y comencé a moverme sin parar de besar sus labios.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso ni recuerdo cuando caí dormida, solo que a la mañana siguiente me desperté sobre su pecho desnudo, y a la siguiente, y a la siguiente...


	19. Chapter 19: Gracias (Skye y Ward)

**Este oneshort tiene lugar después del capítulo "HUB"**

 **Resumen: Ward y Fitz vuelven de la misión sanos y salvos gracias a Skye, pero eso Ward aun no lo sabe.**

 **Parejas:**

 **Skye y Ward (Romance)**

 **May y Ward (Amistad)**

 **Coulson y Ward (Amistad)**

A pesar del tiempo que había pasado y todo lo que ella se estaba esforzando por ganarse de nuevo su confianza, Grant seguía dándole la política del hielo. Todos la habían perdonado menos él.

A pesar de eso se la jugó para salvarle el cuello, sabía que si la pillaban metiéndose en las operaciones de SHIELD y que además había arrastrado a Jemma consigo podía irse despidiendo del avión... y de su libertad. Por suerte fue Coulson el que la descubrió.

Estaba orgullosa de lo que había conseguido hasta ahora, unas cuantas sonrisas, un par de comentarios agradables... pero no era como antes, y no la importaba, no la importaba haberse jugado el cuello por él ni que las cosas no fuesen como eran antes. Si por ella fuera lo daría todo por un Grant que la odiase con toda su alma si eso significaba que él seguiría vivo.

Tampoco nadie le había dicho a Grant lo que ella había hecho por él, lo que había arriesgado por salvarles la vida. Fitz lo sabía, Jemma se lo había contado como parte de su relato de cómo había disparado a un superior en el pecho, pero nadie se lo había dicho a él. Para él May les había salvado.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó el chico desde la puerta de la cabina del avión, May le respondió con un simple asentimiento de cabeza. Él se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y se quedó mirando las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos, las cuales se veían como nunca debido a la oscuridad de esa noche.

-Es tarde- dijo May.

-Ya, acabo de terminar el informe de la misión, le dije a Fitz que yo me encargaba de todo- ella volvió a sentir-. Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por salvarnos la vida.

-No fui yo- él la miró con el ceño fruncido, confundido-. Yo solo conduje el avión.

-¿Entonces...?

-No fui yo quien descubrió que no teníais extracción, no lo supe hasta el último momento. Estaba demasiado concentrada en otras cosas como para darme cuenta- la cabeza de la mujer estaba abarrotada de cosas con respecto a Coulson y a Skye.

-¿Entonces quien fue?

-¿No te lo imaginas?- se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos, pero él no parecía llegar a ninguna conclusión-. Fue Skye.

-¿Skye?

-Se dio cuenta de que había demasiado equipamiento táctico recorriendo el HUB como para que fuera una misión tan sencilla como las habíamos hecho creer y consiguió convencer a Jemma para que la ayudara a saltarse la seguridad de la pulsera. Se las apañó para formar un bucle en el registro de su historial de navegación y buscó los detalles de vuestra misión. Coulson la pilló... y menos mal que fue él, arriesgó mucho ¿sabes? Jemma acudió a mí por lo del ICER.

-Entonces... Skye, ella... ¡podría haber acabado encerrada en la nevera!- dijo él levantándose de un salto-. Después de como la he tratado... ¿ha hecho eso por mí?

-La importas, y ella te importa a ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Eso me temo que tendrás que responderlo tú solo, o hablarlo con ella.

-La he tratado fatal las últimas semanas, ¿por qué debería de importarle?

-Primero deberías preguntarte por qué la has tratado así, ¿no crees?- Los dos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio hasta que llegado un momento Grant se fue de la cabina, pero solo para seguir pensando en los sillones.

-¿No puedes dormir, agente Ward?- escuchó la voz de su superior detrás de él.

-Me temo que no, señor.

-¿Quiere algo de beber?

Grant asintió y Coulson se sentó a su lado con una botella de Whisky y un par de vasos.

-¿Usted tampoco puede?

-Tutéame Ward, no estamos de servicio. No, no puedo.

-Si puedo hacer algo por ust... ti.

Coulson negó con la cabeza y dio un trago a su vaso.

-Es clasificado, por lo que parece es clasificado incluso para mí. ¿Y a ti, que te mantiene despierto?

-Skye- dijo sin pensar.

-Te has enterado. Es testaruda como ella sola y no confía en el sistema, ¿te lo ha dicho May?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué es lo que te mantiene tan preocupado? La cosa no ha pasado a mayores, no se ha metido en un gran lío.

-La he tratado fatal las últimas semanas y aun así... he pensado que quizás lo haya hecho por Fitz pero...

-Fue a ti al que se acercó cuando volvisteis, no a él- termino Coulson la frase por él y Grant asintió-. Se la jugó Grant, se la jugó de verdad. Si la hubieran descubierto no hubiera podido escapar jaqueando, la hubieran atrapado si o si y yo no podría haber hecho nada.

-Lo sé. Ella jugándose todo por mí y yo tratándola como si... como si hubiera cometido el peor crimen del mundo.

-¿Y no te has preguntado por qué te cuesta tanto perdonarla? ¿De verdad estas dolido porque le diese el aviso a su novio o porque... bueno, porque era su novio?

-No entiendo por dónde quiere, perdón, quieres ir, señor.

-Que no estas enfadado, sino celoso. Presentas todos los síntomas Ward.

-Yo... yo no estoy celoso.

-¿Estás seguro?

Grant se lo quedó pensando mientras acababa su segundo vaso de alcohol y le daba los primeros tragos al siguiente mientras que Coulson también rellenaba su tercer vaso. Ambos sabían que ya llevaban más de lo que deberían, pero ambos necesitaban ahogar sus propias penas. Aun no sentían los efectos, pero pronto empezarían a marearse.

-No- contestó al fin Ward-. No estoy seguro- su lengua ya estaba algo suelta por culpa del alcohol-. Es preciosa ¿verdad? Es la mujer más guapa que jamás he conocido.

-Eh, frena el carro- le contestó Coulson, también algo afectado mientras rellenaba los vasos de nuevo-. Estás hablando de mi hija, o hijastra... o como quieras llamarlo- se lo quedó pensando un momento más-. Los dos sois mayorcitos para saber lo que hacéis, os merecéis ser felices. Solo... no la hagas daño. Lánzate.

-¿Ahora? No se lo tomaría enserio, voy tocado.

-¿Tendrás valor completamente sobrio?

-Me temo que no.

-Aun estas lo suficientemente cuerdo- dijo Coulson arrebatándole el vaso-. Aprovecharlo- se levantó y acabó con los dos vasos sin casi respirar-. Yo me voy a ver si consigo llegar a la cama antes de que lo que me acabo de beber llegue a mi cabeza. Suerte- y desapareció por la puerta de su despacho.

Grant se quedó observando la puerta de la habitación de Skye y miró el reloj, las cuatro de la mañana, la chica iba a matarle, pero Coulson tenía razón, por la mañana no tendría valor para hacerlo. Siempre había sido cobarde para estas cosas, quizás por eso nunca había tenido nada serio.

No tuvo que llamar a la puerta ya que la chica la abrió.

-Por lo visto no ibas a llamar nunca, por lo que he dado el primer paso.

-¿Cómo...?

-Coulson y tú no hablabais tan bajo como creíais y... me he despertado hace unos minutos.

-Entonces... ¿Nos has oído?- le preguntó el chico y a ambos se les aceleró el corazón.

-Al final, sí.

-Siento haberte tratado así y... gracias por salvarnos.

-De nada.

-Pero te arriesgaste demasiado.

-Me da igual. Eres... no podría imaginarme una vida sin ti- la chica acababa de tener una pesadilla en la que no llegaban a tiempo a salvarles y estaba algo sentimental.

-Skye...- él se adelantó y puso la mano en la nuca de la chica y el otro brazo lo pasó por su cintura. Ella se apartó.

-Grant, ¿estás borracho?- preguntó la chica al oler el Whisky.

-No, solo algo mareado.

-¿Cuánto has bebido?

-Tres vasos y medio.

-Ya me dirás si eso no es mucho mañana.

-Me temo que mañana tocan juegos de mesa- se rio el chico.

-Mareado y con la lengua suelta.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante varios minutos, sin decir nada.

-Yo tampoco podría imaginarme la vida sin ti- le dijo el chico cogiendo su cara entre sus manos-. No vuelvas a hacer algo como lo que has hecho, jamás. No te arriesgues por mí, no lo merezco- los ojos del chico se encharcaron debido a que el alcohol había bajado sus defensas.

-Grant...- dijo ella cogiendo también la cara de él entre sus manos-. Si lo mereces- dijo secando un par de lágrimas que habían conseguido salir. Acercó su cara a la de él y juntó sus labios-. Espérame aquí.

La chica salió de su habitación en dirección a la de Grant y cogió la camiseta y el pantalón de chándal viejo que ella sabía que él usaba para dormir y se los llevó a su propia habitación, tendiéndoselos al chico.

-¿Qué haces?

-Si quieres quedarte... hazlo, te hago un hueco. Pero solo para dormir, no adelantes acontecimientos. Yo... he estado a punto de perderte hoy y no quiero separarme de ti.

Y él se quedó.

 **He conseguido pasar algo más hoy, no he ido a clase.**


	20. Chapter 20: El espía (18) (Skye y Ward

**Situado antes del episodio 2x10**

 **Resumen: El equipo decide darle una segunda oportunidad a Grant y el gobierno decide enviar a alguien a vigilar el nuevo SHIELD, lo malo es que ese alguien es Christian Ward, quien se obsesiona con Skye por el simple hecho de que es la chica de su hermano.**

 **Parejas:**

 **Skye y Ward (Romance)**

 **Advertencia: Contenido sexual e intento de violación en este capítulo.**

El pasado es algo que no podemos cambiar y del que no podemos escapar. Algo que muchas veces viene sin que tengamos nada que ver.

El pasado es igual que la familia, por mucho que queramos escapar de ella si nos quiere encontrar, lo hará.

 **O.o.o.o.o.o**

Hace quince minutos que Coulson había irrumpido en el entrenamiento y se había llevado a mi OS.

La cara de Coulson al llamarlo me hizo preocuparme y por eso me encontraba aquí, esperando a que saliera del despacho y dejando un hueco en el suelo de tanto andar de un lado para otro.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Grant pasó por mi lado con la cabeza gacha y la cara descompuesta directo a su habitación.

-Grant- dije con intención de seguirlo pero Coulson me detuvo.

-Recuerda lo que dijo el psicólogo, hay que darle tiempo para asimilar las cosas antes de intentar ayudarle -el psicólogo, cuando decidimos reincorporar a Grant en el equipo, nos dio unas pautas a seguir y esta fue una de ellas.

-Pero...

-Dale diez minutos.

-¿Que ha pasado?

-El gobierno va a mandar a alguien a vigilarnos.

-Eso ya lo preveíamos, ¿y?

-Es su hermano, el mayor.

-Oh, pero... ¿Trabaja para el gobierno? Yo me esperaba que estuviese en la cárcel o en un psiquiátrico. No pueden hacer esto, que manden a otro.

-Ya lo he intentado.

-¿Lo sabe el resto?

-Ve con él, yo aprovecharé para comunicarlo.

-¿Te ha dicho algo el psicólogo?

-Que tendremos que ayudarle. Eres en la que más se apoya ¿podrás hacerlo?

-¡Claro que podré apoyarle!

-También tendrás que evitar perder los nervios con su hermano delante de él.

-Pero no tendré que fingir que me cae bien, ¿verdad?

-No.

-¿Cuando llega?

-Esta tarde.

Me acerque a la puerta de Grant mientras Coulson fue a comunicar la noticia al resto del equipo.

-Grant, soy Skye, ¿puedo pasar?- no obtuve respuesta -. Coulson me lo ha contado. Ya no eres un adolescente Grant, el ya no puede hacerte daño, no le dejaré hacerte daño.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Seguía con la cara descompuesta y todas las cosas que antes estaban en su mesilla de noche ahora estaban esparcidas por el suelo.

-Tú no sabes cómo es- me dijo.

Entre y cerré la puerta al pasar.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos -él se sentó a mi lado -. Se lo poco que tú me has comentado sobre él. No puedes dejar que él te vea así.

-¿No lo aguanté ya suficiente?

-Si -mi respuesta pareció sorprenderle-. No dejaremos que te haga daño Grant, igual que sé que tu no le dejarás hacerlo.

-¿Por qué lo hacéis?

-Has cometido una lista bien larga de horrores, pero todos merecemos la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Mira, vamos a recoger este desastre, vas a tranquilizarte, vamos a comer y luego vamos a recibirle con nuestra mayor indiferencia.

 **O.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Todos estábamos preparados para recibir al nuevo miembro, pero cuando vimos acercarse un coche negro Grant se tensó.

-Tranquilo- le susurre.

-De él bajo un... hombre, por decir algo, sus rasgos era muy parecidos a los de Grant y en su mano derecha se podía percibir la cicatriz de una quemadura.

-Bienvenido al equipo -le dijo Coulson -. Estos son Fitz y Simmons, ella es la agente May-estrecho la mano con ellos -, y ella Skye -alargó la mano hacia mí. Desvié la mirada de sus ojos a su mano y luego de nuevo a sus ojos.

-Encantada -dije sin estrecharla.

-¿Algún problema?

-Si empiezo a escribir la lista no acabó hoy.

-Hola Grant- se dirigió a su hermano -, la última vez que te vi ibas dirección a un reformatorio.

-Apáñatelas para encontrar tu litera.

-¿Será cerca de la de ella? -Me señaló-. Me gusta cuando se hacen las duras, son las mejores en la cama.

Grant dio un paso hacia su hermano pero le frene antes de que pudiera dar más.

-Antes me lo hago con un elefante.

-Vamos, te llevaré -dijo Coulson.

-No, prefiero que me lleve ella.

-Puede haberte mandado quién sea pero aquí soy tu superior, es una orden.

Mantuvo sus ojos puestos en mí hasta que salió de la habitación.

-¿De verdad tenemos que tenerlo aquí? -Preguntó Jemma.

-Coulson dice que no nos queda otra -contesté.

-¿Cuál será su función en el equipo? -Preguntó Fitz.

-¿Que versión prefieres? Según el gobierno viene a apoyarnos como especialista, pero está claro que viene a espiarnos.

 **O.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

-¿Juegas una partida? -Le pregunte a Grant levantando la caja del juego de hundir la flota que llevaba en mi mano.

-Se lo que intentas.

-¿Jugar?

-Distraerme.

-No, enserio, me apetece jugar.

-Está bien -me hizo un hueco a su lado. Saque el juego y comenzamos a jugar. Todo iba bien hasta que el innombrable apareció por la puerta.

-¿Puedo apuntarme?

-Es un juego de dos, puedes irte -le contesté.

-Por eso no te preocupes, guapa. Grant puede irse.

-Déjala en paz- le contestó Grant amenazante.

-¿O qué?

-O...

-¡Basta!- exclamé -, largo -le dije a Christian señalando la puerta con mi dedo índice y cogiendo la mano de Grant para calmarlo.

-Cuando quieras estar con un hombre de verdad sabes dónde encontrarme.

-¿Tú eres un hombre de verdad?

-Claro que sí.

-Vaya, yo solo veo un capullo -"no pierdas los nervios delante de Grant" me recordé.

Christian apretó las manos hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos, me pregunté si iba a pegarme.

-Ya nos veremos Skye.

-Claro que sí, vivimos en el mismo avión ¿no lo has notado?

-También he notado donde está tu habitación, puede que te haga una visita esta noche -volví a darle un apretón a la mano de Grant.

-Te esperare con una pistola cargada bajo la almohada.

Él me sonrió, me miró de arriba a abajo y se fue.

-Lo siento -me dijo Grant.

-No es tu culpa, es de él.

-No voy a dejarte solo esta noche, dormiré en el suelo.

-Grant, puedo defenderme.

-No voy a dejarte sola. Lo que el amenaza, lo hace.

-Está bien, vamos a cenar y luego podemos ver una película en mi habitación.

 **O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Grant y yo entramos en mi habitación y cerramos con pestillo.

-¿Qué película vemos? -pregunté.

-¿Pear Harbour?

-No ¿Por qué siempre escoges películas de guerra?

-Históricas -matizó.

-Sobre guerras.

-Está bien, di tu alguna.

-Nunca he visto el club de los cinco.

-¿Nunca? Ya tenemos película.

Nos sentamos sobre mi cama y vimos la película en mi portátil, a la una de la mañana la película acabo.

-Voy a por una almohada y una manta.

-Grant, no voy a dejarte dormir en el suelo, aún no ha aparecido, no creo que venga. Además, creo que solo intentaba provocarte. No le dejes, ¿vale?

-No voy a dejarte sola -volvió a decir, no iba a haber quien le sacará eso de la cabeza.

-Eres cabezota.

-Igual que tú.

-Está bien, pero somos mayorcitos, podemos compartir una cama no voy a dejarte dormir en el suelo.

-He dormido en sitios peores.

Me metí en la cama y le deje un espacio a mi lado. El no tardó en aceptarlo, me apoyé en su pecho y pronto me quede dormida.

 **O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Al día siguiente, por extraño que parezca, la primera en despertarse fui yo. Me le quede mirando. Sonreí al verle tan relajado, el día anterior había sido emocionalmente agotador para él.

Pronto me sentí incómodamente observada, mire hacia la puerta y vi a Christian mirándonos.

Me levante con cuidado de la cama, son despertar a Grant y saque a Christian a empujones de la habitación cerrando la puerta al salir.

-Mira, no sé qué intentas, no sé si intentas provocarme a mí, a el -apunte hacia la habitación -, a ambos o simplemente a todo el avión. Pero que te entre algo en la cabeza, no eres bien recibido aquí.

-¿Mi hermanito ya se está haciendo la víctima? ¿Es así como ha conseguido llevarte a la cama?

-Tú hermano no se está haciendo la víctima, _es un_ a víctima. De tus abusos, don valiente, y de los de Garret. Mira, créeme, para todos los que vivimos en este avión tu eres la última opción, un paria, te despreciamos. A mí me encantaría que me dieses alguna excusa para hacerte una herida profunda cuando tengo un arma cerca, a May no le importaría usarte como saco de boxeo. Coulson... bueno, digamos que si te "olvidamos" -marque las comillas con los dedos - en un lugar remoto y extremadamente peligroso no le importaría. Fitz-Simmons, no tienes ni idea de lo que pueden llegar a hacer con esos aparatitos. Así que si intentas ponerme nerviosa, o provocarme, no vas a lograrlo. Deja a tu hermano en paz, no te metas con nadie del equipo, no me acoses y todos nos llevaremos bien.

-Casi consigues asustarme.

-Deberías, a veces ocurren accidentes.

-¿Tú sola vas a hacer que ocurran?

-Por suerte seguro que encuentro voluntarios para ayudarme.

-¿Estás enamorada de mi hermano? -Le miré con una ceja alzada, ¿eso a que venía?

-Tú no te mereces llamarte su hermano, solo una mancha negra en su vida.

-Su vida está llena de manchas negras, cariño.

-Vete a hacer tu vida y déjanos al resto hacer las nuestras.

Sonrió y se fue.

-No, no me importaría usarle como saco de boxeo, tienes razón.

-Ni a mí -sonreí tristemente a May.

-¿Cómo lo lleva nuestro chico?

-Lo lleva, ayer fue un día de muchas emociones para él y estaba agotado. ¿Crees que es un castigo que nos manda el gobierno?

-No lo sé.

-Esto no va a ayudarle a recuperarse. Creí que podría ser su apoyo, como Coulson me pidió, pero... ¡No le aguanto! No puedo aguantarle por los dos, no soy tan fuerte.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que crees.

-Ojalá temas razón.

 **O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-¿Donde esta Christian? -Preguntó Coulson. Nos había reunido para hablarnos de una misión.

-¿Hipotéticamente? - Comente -, puede que este encerrado en el cuarto de la limpieza.

-E, hipotéticamente, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva allí?

Miré el reloj.

-¿Hipotéticamente?

-Claro.

-Unas tres horas

-¿Cómo te las has apañado para meterle ahí dentro? -Me preguntó Fitz.

-No quieras saberlo.

-Ve a sacarle -me dijo Coulson.

-¿Es obligatorio?

-Skye...

-Está bien.

Tome camino hacia el cuarto y abrí la puerta.

-Voy a matarte, zorra- me dijo nada más me vio.

-Coulson te llama.

Me tomo del cuello y me empujo contra la pared. Forcejee intentando soltarme.

-Que espere- dijo poniendo su otra mano en mi cintura. Comenzó a subir por mi costado.

-No me toques -le dije con el poco aire que aire que había conseguido coger. Su mano llego hasta uno de mis pechos y comenzó a sobarlo. Posicione una de mis piernas entre las suyas y la levanté con fuerza.

Él se dobló de dolor y yo intente salir corriendo de allí, pero el agarro uno de mis tobillos con su mano y casi al suelo.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas? -Dijo poniéndose sobre mí y agarrando mis dos manos con una de las suyas, inmovilizándome. Metió su mano por debajo de mi camiseta hasta llegar al sujetador, que apartó con tanta fuerza que lo oí rasgarse.

Estaba pérdida, no podía moverme y mi garganta, gracias al estrangulamiento de antes, me impedía gritar por mucho que lo intentase.

-¡Suéltame!-dije lo más alto que pude, pero apenas sonó como un susurro.

-¿Por qué? Vamos a divertirnos un rato junto.

Rasgó mi camisa con una sola mano. Me puse a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

-Te mataré.

-Me arriesgare- dijo mientras me arrancaba el sujetador con fuerza, eso iba a dejar marcas.

Se tomó su tiempo para sobarme y lamerme antes de bajar su mano hasta el cierre de mi cinturón. Yo no había dejado de llorar y sentía náuseas.

-Relájate o te dolerá -me susurro al oído.

Sentí su mano entre mis piernas, por encima del pantalón. Comencé a forcejear con más fuerza y a intentar gritar con todas mis ganas a pesar de que dolía horrores y apenas lograba hacerme oír.

Se deshizo de mis pantalones como pudo sin dejar de inmovilizarme y comenzó a tocarme por debajo de mi ropa interior.

-¡Suéltala!-oí una voz decir detrás de él, Grant.

-Me temo que no hermanito.

De repente dejo de estar encima de mí y yo me arrastre hasta la pared del pasillo, haciéndome una bola y tapándome con mis piernas.

Comenzaron a darse de golpes y estaba claro que ambos estaban entrenados. Los golpes iban y venían de un lado al otro y lo peor es que iban a matar.

Christian logro ponerse sobre Grant y comenzó a golpearle en la cara son descanso.

Me levante y corrí a coger algo con lo que golpear a Christian. No me pare a fijarme en que había cogido, solo se lo estampe con todas mis fuerzas en la cabeza y este cayó de lado, inconsciente.

-Grant -le llame arrodillándome frente a él. Sangraba por la ceja, el labio y la nariz.

Él se incorporó con cara de dolor y puso su mano en mi mejilla, quitándome las lágrimas.

-Skye, lo siento, lo siento tanto.

Me abalance sobre él y comencé a llorar de nuevo abrazada a su cintura. El me recibió entre sus brazos y comenzó a pasar su mano por mi pelo.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? -Preguntó Coulson observando la escena.

-Le meteré en la sala de interrogatorios -dijo May suponiendo lo que había pasado y agradeciendo mentalmente que Grant hubiera llegado a tiempo.

A Coulson le hizo falta analizar un momento la escena frente a él para llegar a la misma conclusión que May. Apretó los puños con fuerza, conteniéndose.

-Agente Ward -le llamo -, saca a Skye de aquí.

Hice el intento de levantarme pero Grant me cogió en brazos y me llevo hasta el cuarto de baño. Me sentó sobre la tapa del váter mientras y yo me tape con mis manos mientras el templaba el agua y llenaba la bañera. Se lo agradecí, necesitaba ese baño.

-Ya está -dijo sin girarse demasiado -, te esperare fuera -y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¡No! -Dije agarrando su brazo cuando paso por mi lado -, no te vayas, no me dejes sola.

-Creí que querrías intimidad.

-Ahora mismo no quiero estar sola- le pedí aun con la voz un poco rasposa.

-Está bien, me sentare allí de espaldas a ti -y eso hizo, se sentó sobre la tapa de váter de espaldas a la bañera.

Me quite la prenda que me quedaba y me metí en el agua.

-Grant -le llame tras un par de minutos de silencio.

-Dime.

-Ven -le pedí.

Él se puso un poco tenso pero acepto poniéndose de rodillas junto a la bañera.

-¿Pasa algo? -Me preguntó con preocupación en los ojos.

Yo negué con la cabeza y cogí una pequeña toalla que había al alcance de mi mano, la moje en el agua y comencé a quitar la sangre de su cara.

-Gracias por salvarme -le dije.

-No... No me des las gracias.

Estaba claro que no sabía que hacer... ni yo tampoco. Se le veía algo avergonzado pero no había apartado sus ojos de los míos en ningún momento, ni para mirarme ni para dejar de hacerlo.

Acabé de limpiar la sangre de su cara y deje la toalla a un lado. Coloque mi mano en su cuello, evitando la cara para no hacerle daño en alguno de los cortes. Le acerque poco a poco a mí y le besé.

Me lo devolvió de forma suave y puso una de sus manos en mi hombro que luego bajo hacia mi espalda. Deje de besarle de golpe.

-Lo siento -dijo el apartándose un poco -, no debí...

-No has sido tu -le interrumpí e incline mi cuerpo hacia delante para que vi las marcas que el sujetador había dejado en mi piel.

El volvió a pasar sus dedos por las marcas, esta vez con sumo cuidado. Cerré los ojos pero apareció la imagen de Christian así que abrí mis ojos y el clave sobre Grant para saber que era el quien me tocaba.

Lo que antes en mi estómago eran náuseas ahora eran mariposas.

El comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, luego mis brazos, a continuación mi estómago y luego mis piernas, aunque solo desde un poco por encima de la rodilla hasta mis pies, no atreviéndose a tocar las partes de mi cuerpo que faltaban. Le miré durante todo el proceso y las mariposas parecían reproducirse continuamente en mi estómago.

En lugar de relajarse mi respiración se había acelerado y él no sabía cómo interpretarlo. Le conocía lo suficientemente cómo para saber que él creía que había hecho algo mal.

Se quedó paralizado con su mano de vuelta en mi estómago. Me acomode un poco y quede con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y la cara escondida en su cuello.

-No pares- sonó como una súplica. Estaba totalmente a su merced. Con un brazo en mí costado, otro rodeando un poco más arriba de su cintura y la cara escondida en su cuello, aspirando si aroma único que me recordaba que era él.

El continúo con sus caricias, pero tuvieron que pasar un par de minutos para que se atreviera a pasar su mano por mi pecho, apenas rozándolo. Gemí y besé su cuello.

Volvió a pasar su mano por mi pecho, esta vez más decidido.

La verdad es que si alguien me lo hubiera dicho jamás me lo hubiera creído, estaba totalmente excitada por las manos del hermano del hombre que había intentado violarme unos minutos antes.

-Grant -gemí.

Me apoyé en las rodillas y me incorpore para besarle. Mi cuerpo gritaba por él y el no hacía más que dudar de sus movimientos, no queriendo asustarme.

La mano que no se había movido de mi cuello en ningún momento comenzó a bajar por mi espalda esquivando los moratones y se quedó en mi cintura, dudosa de si seguir bajando o no mientras que si otra mano jugaba con uno de mis pechos.

-No vas a hacer nada mal -le susurre al oído mientras le daba un pequeño empujoncito hacia abajo en el brazo.

Comenzó a acariciar la cara interna de mis muslos mientras me seguía besando. Tiré de ser camiseta hacia arriba y pude ver las marcas que la pelea había dejado.

Me separé un poco de él y observé las marcas que había en su piel. Tanto las cicatrices de los golpes que había recibido a lo largo de su vida como las marcas en un tono morado que habían salido de la pelea reciente. Pase las llenas de mis dedos primero pie las marcas viejas y luego por las nuevas.

-Lo sé, voy a acabar siendo un puzle-bromeo.

Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía débilmente.

-No me importan tus cicatrices Grant, que las tengas no va a hacer que te quiera menos. Es más, me gustan los puzles.

Él sonrió como un niño cuando le dan una piruleta, con el mismo brillo en los ojos. Par mi mano en su mejilla con cuidado y la acaricie. El me beso de nuevo, aun con ese miedo.

-Eres preciosa -me dijo pasando sus manos por mi espalda hasta llegar a la parte más baja.

-Grant -gemí escondiendo mi cara en su pecho mientras el volvía a su labor. Al fin se atrevió a pasar sus dedos por mi intimidad con suavidad y yo le miré a los ojos, otra vez recordando que era él. El también clavó sus ojos en los míos, sin despegarlos no por un segundo, buscando mi aprobación en cada movimiento que hacía. Nunca me había gustado que me tratasen como si fuera de porcelana, pero está vez era lo que necesitaba.

Podía ver la excitación en sus ojos, negros por el deseo, y también podía verla en su cuerpo, pero se mantenía lento, son buscar nada para el a pesar de que cada vez que mi mano rozaba su cuerpo se le ponía la piel de gallina y no podía evitar temblar mientras gemía.

-Skye.

-Hazme el amor. Llévame a tu habitación y hazme tuya -le pedí. El me miró sorprendido pero cogió una toalla, me envolvió en ella y me cogió entre sus brazos para llevarme a su habitación. Por suerte no nos encontramos con nadie.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación con el pie.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-me preguntó en el borde de la cama.

-Si -le dije mientras le besaba.

Me tumbó sobre la cama y él se tumbó a mi lado. Estaba midiendo sus movimientos, estaba claro.

Me quite la toalla y la tiré a un lado. El pasó sus manos por las cicatrices de bala de mi estómago para luego pasar sus labios por ellas mientras yo jugaba con su pelo.

-Skye, acabas de pasar por...

-¿Tú estás seguro de esto? -Le interrumpí.

-Solo si tú lo estás. Puedo esperar.

-Grant, confío en ti. Contigo estoy segura.

Se colocó sobre mí y me beso el cuello, yo mantuve los ojos abiertos y sobre él, siempre recordándomelo.

-Skye -gimió cuando pase mis manos por su torso, acariciándole con suavidad. Atrape sus labios con los míos. Seguí bajando las manos por su torso hasta que llegue a su pantalón, el cual desabroche permitiendo un poco más de ese espacio que empezaba a necesitar seriamente en sus pantalones.

-Grant -le llame y él se separó un poco de mi para mirarme a los ojos.

-¿He hecho algo mal?

-No. No has hecho nada mal.

-¿Quieres que paremos? -Sonreí tiernamente. En las condiciones en las que claramente estábamos los dos...

-Grant tranquilo, todo está bien. No has hecho nada mal y no quiero que partes, solo... ¿Estarás aquí mañana cuando despierte?

-Estaré mañana, pasado, dentro de veinte años si me lo permites. No me separare de ti si eso es lo que deseas. Te amo.

Puse mi mano en su mejilla.

-Te amo -le contesté y asentí a la pregunta en sus ojos. Clave las uñas en su espalda al sentir como entraba en mí. Comenzó lento, dulce, suave.

-Te amo -me susurro al oído.

-Te amo. Mírame, por favor, mírame- el me miró fijamente a los ojos. Necesitaba que me mirase, necesitaba recordar que era él. Cuando vio que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas dejo de moverse.

-Eh, ¿estás bien? -Yo asentí con la cabeza, el intento salir de mí, pero enrede mis piernas en su cintura, impidiéndole hacerlo.

-Grant -le susurre acariciándole la cara, el cerro los ojos -. Estoy bien, es solo que... cuando las cosas son demasiado buenas suelen acabarse, irse... abandonarme.

-Yo no voy a abandonarte. Jamás te volveré a hacer daño como lo de HYDRA, ni de ninguna otra manera, te lo juro. Te amo, te amo tanto.

Nos empuje suavemente para quedar yo sobre él y comencé a moverme de nuevo. En cuestión de un par de minutos las mariposas de mi estómago estallaron y ambos llegamos al clímax. Caí exhausta sobre su pecho y el me abrazó estrechándome más contra él.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, el seguía junto a mi


	21. Chapter 21: Explosión (Skye y Ward)

**_HYDRA acabo con cráneo rojo en la segunda guerra mundial._**

 ** _Resumen: Skye y Ward son enviados a buscar un 084 pero la cosa sale mal._**

 ** _Parejas:_**

 ** _Skye y Ward (Romance)_**

-¿Cuál es la posición del 0-8-4?- pregunté.

-La segunda puerta a vuestra izquierda -contesto May.

Grant en dos zancadas estuvo un paso por delante de mí.

-No sabemos lo que esa cosa puede hacer, no si hay guardias custodiándola, así que mantente detrás de mí.

-Pero... -Comencé a protestar.

-Hazle caso Skye -me ordenó Coulson. Entre los dos me tenían viviendo entre algodones ¿Cuando iban a superar lo de los disparos?

-Cúbrete con esa pared y ábreme la puerta, entra cuando este despejado.

Le obedecí y escuche un disparo, entonces entre. Había un guardia en el suelo.

-Supongo que es eso -dije señalando una especie de bola que había dentro de una urna.

-Estoy por apostar que sí.

-Sistemas de alarma desconectados -nos dijo Fitz.

Grant no necesito más para levantar la urna y dejarla en el suelo. Alargó su mano y cogió el artefacto.

-Salgamos de aquí -me dijo.

Yo fui la primera en darme cuenta. Se escuchaba una especie de pitido.

-¿Qué es eso? -Pregunté -. Mira, escucha.

Su expresión se endureció y comenzó a empujarme fuera de la habitación con urgencia.

Lo primero que vi fueron las llamas y luego vino la gran explosión. Esta hizo que saliésemos volando en un gran universo de escombro. Sentí mi cuerpo chocar contra la pared, pero no la de esa habitación, ni la del pasillo por el que habíamos venido, sino la del fondo de la habitación que había enfrente.

Lo último que vi antes de caer inconsciente fue el amarillo y naranja de las llamas.

 **O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Abrí los ojos y miré a mí alrededor. El fuego que cubría el pasillo y el resto de la mansión parecía haber olvidado esta habitación, pero el calor no lo hizo.

Al incorporarme el dolor de cabeza me hizo escalar todo el aire que tenía en mis pulmones y cuando me recupere sentí algo húmedo contra mi brazo. Miré, era mi propio pelo.

Busque la procedencia del agua y vi gotas caer de un tubería rota que estaba en el techo, o lo que quedaba del techo. Cerca del charco de agua, que era ya bastante grande lo que me conformo que llevara bastante tiempo inconsciente, vi mi pinganillo. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-¡Grant!- grité, no hubo respuesta. Me levante todo lo rápido que el dolor de cabeza me permito -. ¡Grant! -Volví a gritar.

Respiré hondo para tranquilizarme y miré a mí alrededor, buscándole.

-Skye -Escuché como en un susurro.

-¿Grant? ¿¡Donde estas!? -Dije alarmada al no conseguir verle.

-Aquí -la voz se escuchaba bajo un montón de escombros. Corrí hacia allí y comencé a apartar los hierros y los trozos de pared usando más fuerza de la que creí que tenía hasta que estuvo desenterrado de cintura para arriba. Cuando fui a quitar la de sus piernas el emitió un quejido-. No, para.

-¿Qué? Tengo que sacarte de aquí, tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Creo que tengo un hierro clavado en la pierna.

Aproveche el espacio que dejaban sus piernas entre el escombro y el suelo para meter mi brazo y buscar el hierro y la herida. Al sacar el brazo tenía la mano cubierta de sangre.

-¿Ves? Tienes razón, la estructura del edificio ahora es débil, hay que salir de aquí. Tienes que irte -le ignore y busque algo con lo que cortar el hierro y así poder quitar el escombro de encima de sus piernas -. Vete -repitió.

-No -le contesté esta vez.

-¡Maldita sea Skye! Este edificio se va a venir abajo ¡tienes que salir de aquí! Por favor.

-No voy a dejarte -le contesté.

-Skye, soy tu superior y te ordeno que salgas de aquí.

-Lo siento, agente Ward, pero voy a desobedecer esa orden. No voy a irme sin ti. O salimos los dos o no sale ninguno.

-Por favor -me suplico.

-No -dije en un tono que no admitía discusión.

-Entonces arráncalo, arranca ese maldito hierro y salgamos de aquí.

-Si hago eso puede que te desangres en cuestión de minutos.

-Entonces no tendrás que cargar conmigo.

Cogí su cara entre mis manos y le obligue a mirarme.

-Escúchame bien Grant Douglas Ward, ninguna opción en la que acabes muerto me vale ¿lo entiendes?- el asintió con la cabeza -. Bien, ahora voy a buscar algo con lo que cortar el hierro.

-No encontrarás nada -me dijo. Eso era algo que yo ya sabía, pero prefería engañarme.

-Lo sé, claro que lo sé- apoyé mi frente contra la suya, derrotada. Jamás habíamos estado tan cerca.

El levantó su mano y la puso sobre mi mejilla.

-Te estás suicidando. Esta misión no existe ¿recuerdas? No hay equipo de extracción, no hay nada, nadie vendrá a ayudarnos.

-N-no puedo dejarte -le contesté moviendo mis manos hasta que una quedó en su nuca y la otra en su hombro.

De repente se escuchó un crujido y otra parte del techo cedió. Como un acto reflejo cubrí el cuerpo de Grant con el mío, aunque milagrosamente nada chocó contra nosotros.

A las gotas de agua de antes se le unió otra tubería, aunque de esta salía una pequeña cascada.

-Estamos en un sótano Skye, esto se va a inundar. Sal de aquí, por favor.

El agua no subía muy rápido, pero si lo suficiente para que de aquí a un par de horas ya le legase a Grant el agua al cuello.

-El equipo vendrá, ¿desde cuándo nos ha importado que la misión exista o no?

-No llegarán a tiempo, y aunque lo hagan... sería demasiado peligroso para ellos intentar entrar, si Coulson es listo no les dejará intentarlo.

Él tenía razón, como siempre, este edificio sería nuestra tumba, mi deseo no era precisamente que se convirtiera también en la del resto de nuestra familia.

Volví a inclinar mi cuerpo hasta que mi cabeza estuvo apoyada en su hombro.

-No había forma de que Fitz lo supiese, él no es hacker, es ingeniero.

-Tu tampoco hubieras podido impedirlo, no estaría conectado a la red, lo más seguro es que se activara por el peso. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

-No lo sé, habrá quedado hecho pedazos o estará debajo de una pila de escombros. La localización del puto 0-8-4 es lo último que me preocupa ahora.

-Debí haber comprobado mejor el perímetro. Y sobre todo no debí haberte dejado venir.

-Yo hubiera sido una de las idiotas que habría entrado a buscarte, así que hubiera llegado hasta aquí de todas formas.

-Y hubieras encontrado un cadáver, porque esa explosión me hubiera dado de lleno en la cara.

-Entonces me alegro de haber estado aquí- dije. El parecía exhausto, los brazos la fallaban haciendo que se golpeara los codos al caer por el peso de su cuerpo contra el suelo. Le rodee y la quité el chaleco antibalas para luego sentarme detrás de él -. Apóyate en mí.

El obedeció y pronto me vi con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo y con mis brazos rodeando su cintura.

-Gracias.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en silencio. Yo había desenredado uno de mis brazos de su cintura y le acariciaba el pelo mientras que con el dedo pulgar de la otra mano hacia pequeños círculos sobre su estómago.

Parecía relajado, y eso era bueno, significaba que había conseguido que la dejase de doler la pierna.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto por mí?- me preguntó al fin. El agua ya no llegaba por la cintura. Podía oír relajación y miedo en su voz, eso era algo imposible, pero me descubrí a mí misma sintiendo lo mismo.

-No puedo perderte -le contesté como si fuera obvio-. Te has convertido en una persona muy importante en mi vida.

-Sabes que el agua acabará cubriéndome la cabeza y me ahogare.

-Cállate -le pedí pero él me ignoró.

-Cuando eso ocurra quiero que te quedes en la zona en la que el techo ha cedido y que esperes a poder llegar al piso de arriba por el agujero y entonces quiero que salgas de aquí.

-Grant...

-Prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo - dije echándome a llorar. Me apreté todo lo que pude contra el evitando moverle para no hacerle daño en la herida.

Cuando su cara se giró hacia la mía besé su frente, su nariz, sus ojos los cuales había cerrado, sus mejillas y su barbilla. Me detuve una fracción de segundo para observarle antes de besar sus labios.

Fue el quien me impidió apartarme, aferrando su mano a mi nuca sin mucha fuerza. No hubiera sido difícil apartarme de él, pero yo ni lo intenté.

-Ojalá hubieras hecho esto antes -me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Tienes razón. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho antes, y me arrepentiré toda la vida de no haberlo hecho.

-Yo también podría haber dado ese paso- el agua ya nos llegaba hasta poco más abajo de los hombros.

-Morirás igual.

-¿Qué? -Me preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Voy a hacerte un torniquete y a sacar el hierro. Si voy a perderte te perderé luchando- Rompí la parte de abajo de la camisa que llevaba y alargue mi mano para coger un hierro del tamaño de un lápiz que flotaba en el agua -. Mantente con la cabeza fuera del agua ¿podrás hacerlo?

-Sí.

Me separé de él y cogí aire. Metí la cabeza debajo del agua e hice el torniquete en su pierna.

-Ahora viene lo difícil- dije cuando saque la cabeza del agua.

-Sácalo.

-Va a doler. Por lo que más quieras, no te desmayes.

-Lo intentaré.

Volví a meter la cabeza en el agua. Sabía que la única forma de no empeorar la herida más de lo necesario era tirando de los dos lados a la misma vez. Pero eso era algo que yo no podía hacer, incluso debajo del agua pesaba demasiado y por mucho que lo intentara mis brazos no eran lo suficientemente largos para poder coger los dos extremos.

De tanto intentarlo tuve que salir a coger aire. Esta vez decidí tirar de solo uno de los dos lados. La sangre inundó mi campo visual cuando el agua se tiñó de rojo. Incluso debajo del agua podía escuchar sus gritos.

Al salir le vi luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos y la cabeza fuera del agua, como yo le pedí. Corrí a sujetarlo.

-Ya está, ya está- le susurre al oído. A pesar de que el agua estaba cubierta de su sangre parecía que el torniquete había hecho ya su efecto.

Comencé a tirar de él hacia el agujero del techo. Me puse a su espalda y volví a rodear su cintura con mis brazos.

El tiempo que tardo el agua en cubrir la habitación se me hizo eterno. Le lleve hasta uno de los bordes y le dejé con los brazos apoyados en el suelo de la planta baja de la mansión.

-Espera aquí, ahora te ayudo a subir - apoyé mis mano en el suelo y tiré hacia arriba hasta que estuve en el suelo y fuera del agua. Una vez fuera tiré de él hacia mí con todas mis fuerzas, tanto que cuando conseguí estar fuera del agua caí de espaldas y el cayó sobre mí.

A pesar de luchar por mantenerse consciente puso sus brazos a los lados de mi cabeza para sujetar su peso todo lo que pudo.

Acaricie su pelo mientras le ayudaba a que se tumbase boca arriba a mi lado.

-¿Puedes mantenerte de pie? -le pregunte mientras tiraba de el por sus hombros lejos del agujero.

-Puede intentarlo- le ayude a incorporarse y pase su brazo por mis hombros. Logramos avanzar unos cuantos metros antes de que los dos cayésemos al suelo derrotados.

Ni él podía andar ni yo podía soportar más su peso, bastante superior al mío gracias a su masa muscular.

El humo entraba en nuestros pulmones como si fuese el mismísimo fuego.

Vi a Grant cerrar los ojos.

-Grant, abre tus ojos ahora mismo, no te atrevas a dormirte- cogí su cara entre mis manos mientras el luchaba por abrir los ojos de nuevo, solo logrando abrirlos por unas décimas de segundo antes de que se volvieran a cerrar.

-¡Skye! ¡Ward! -escuche a lo lejos una voz llamarnos.

-Coulson -susurre.

 **O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Mis ojos estaban fijos en la cama de hospital que había frente a mí.

Cuando los médicos me habían vendado y habían dicho que me encontraba fuera de peligro por la intoxicación que me había provocado el humo me recluí en esta habitación de hospital.

Grant estaba tendido sobre la cama, tapado hasta la cintura con una sábana blanca desde hacía una semana. Yo me dedicaba a pasar una gasa húmeda por sus labios como la enfermera me había indicado para mantenerlo hidratado.

Miré hacia su pierna, o lo que quedaba de ella. El hierro, el agua sucia y el polvo habían infectado la herida, sin quitar el hecho de toda la sangre que había perdido. Los cirujanos lo habían intentado pero no pudieron hacer nada por salvarla.

El agente Jonh Garret, del que Grant hablaba con admiración y respecto, había venido a verle pero se fue enseguida diciendo que un especialista con una sola pierna dejaba de ser un especialista.

Cuando descubrí que la verdadera razón de su visita era ver si seguía siendo útil y que el hombre del que Grant hablaba como si fuese su padre se fue del hospital diciendo que esperaba que le encontrásemos una buena prótesis o el no serviría ya para nada no pude evitar sentir odio hacia el agente veterano. Sé que él lo sintió porque mis ojos lanzaban dagas envenenadas cada vez que lo miraba y las pocas veces que me permití responder a sus preguntas mi voz sonaba como si estuviese hablándole al mismísimo diablo.

Si a ese hombre Grant le veía como su figura paterna no quería ni imaginar cómo sería su padre biológico. Me prometí a mí misma mostrarle lo que de verdad significaba que alguien le quisiese y se preocupara por él.

Cuando Grant despertó yo fui la primera persona a la que vio. Le bese y le acune en mis brazos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le había pasado. Pareció que él había llegado a la misma conclusión que su OS y me costó bastante sacarle de ahí.

Grant le contó a Coulson todo lo que ocurrió en esa mansión, todo lo que... hice. SHIELD decidió ascenderme al nivel 2 por méritos en acto de servicio y el mismísimo Nick Furia me ofreció una medalla al mérito, medalla que no acepte.

Cuando me preguntó el motivo yo contesté "Fue un acto egoísta, no altruista. No podía vivir sin él".

Pese a todo pasé a la historia de SHIELD como la agente que había ascendido más rápido en la historia de la agencia y que en apenas dos años y sin haber pasado por la academia había ascendido cinco niveles, pero como conseguí eso ya es otra historia.


	22. Chapter 22: ¿Y si fuera ella? (Skye y Wa

**_Localización: esta historia transcurre en el capítulo "yes man" cuando Ward y Lorelai entran en el avión._**

 ** _Resumen: Skye intenta hacer volver a Ward del encantamiento de Lorelai._**

 ** _Parejas:_**

 ** _Skye y Ward (Romance)_**

 **NARRA SKYE**

-Ella está aquí -dijo Jemma entrando alterada en la sala que se habían convertido en mi " _celda_ " desde que había despertado-. Se ha traído a Ward.

-¿Qué? ¿Él está bien? -dije levantándome de un salto, ahogue un grito de dolor.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas? -Fueron las primeras palabras que May dijo al verme con intención de salir -. Bloqueare la puerta y os quedaréis aquí.

-Pero Ward...-comencé a reclamar.

-Yo me encargaré de él.

-Déjame intentar hablar con él.

-Si os cruzáis intentará matarte, no es el mismo.

-Puedo intentar hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Yo me encargo, Skye -me dijo sin admitir ninguna clase de discusión. Yo asentí rendida y me volví a sentar en la cama.

-No seas muy dura con el -le pedí.

-No puedes pedirme que no me defienda.

-Y no lo hago, quiero que te defiendas. Solo...

-Le traeremos de vuelta -me dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

Salió de la habitación y como había dicho atranco la puerta. Yo cogí mi ordenador y puse las cámaras de seguridad del pasillo en la pantalla justo a tiempo para ver a May saliendo hacia las escaleras.

-El estará bien -me dijo Jemma y puse también la cámara de la sala común en la pantalla.

Vi a May acercarse en posición defensiva y vi como hablaban.

-Coulson viene -le dije a Jemma y esta cogió el extintor-. ¡¿Qué haces?!

-Es un hombre, ¿no?

Le vi desatrancar la puerta y justo cuando entró Jemma se lanzó contra el con el extintor en alto. El, con más reflejos de los que esperaba que tuviese lo paro con una sola mano.

-Jemma, ¿pero se puede saber qué haces?- le preguntó arrebatándole el extintor.

-Señor, ¿es usted... usted?

-¡Pues claro que soy yo!

Ambas respiramos aliviadas.

-Ward y...

-Lo sabemos -le interrumpí.

 **O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Me habían dejado sola y volví a poner la cámara de la sala común una vez abrí la compuerta de la sala de interrogatorios para dejar paso a Lady Sift.

Lo que vi me dejó helada. La sala se había convertido en un campo de batalla, el campo de batalla de May y Ward.

Salí hacía allí dispuesta a parar esto. Subir las escaleras me dolió horrores. Cuando llegue May estaba inconsciente en el suelo y Ward apuntaba su arma hacia ella.

-Grant -le llame. El bajo el arma y me miró.

-Skye, ¿qué haces aquí? -me preguntó guardando el arma a su espalda.

-Lucha, lucha contra esto Grant- le pedí acercándome a él hasta quedar a apenas unos centímetros.

-Contra lo único con lo que tengo que luchar es con lo que se ponga en su camino. No te pongas en su camino.

-Sabes que no es cierto, sabes que tu sitio está aquí, con el equipo, conmigo, no con ella.

-Apártate.

-No- dije levantando mi mano lentamente hasta posarla en su mejilla. El contacto físico no es algo que a él le hubiera agradado nunca, y menos ahora que me consideraba un enemigo. No hizo intento de apartarse-. No voy a dejar que ella te aparte de mi- en una situación normal no hubiera sido capaz de decir esto, a confesarle algo que ni siquiera estaba segura de sentir.

-Acaba con ella- oí la voz de una mujer ordenarle desde la puerta.

-Grant, ella no decide por ti. No quieres hacerme daño, lo _sé._ Y sé que en el fondo tú también lo sabes.

-¿La prefieres a ella antes que a mí?- le preguntó acercándose a él y tocándole el brazo.

-No, nadie es como tú- le contestó él embelesado, ni siquiera sonaba como su voz. Tiro de la camiseta negra de Ward y lo atrajo hacia ella para poder besarle. Ella clavó sus ojos en mí mientras le besaba y yo intenté sostenerla la mirada. Pero se me formó un nudo en el pecho y tuve que apartar la mirada, solo entonces se apartó de él.

-Entonces, mátala.

Él cogió mi cuello con una de sus manos y me empujo hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared y el dolor en mi estómago hizo que las lágrimas ya fuesen casi imposibles de detener. Pude ver como Lorelai salía de la habitación.

-Grant, por favor. Soy yo, Skye- dije volviendo a acariciar su mejilla con mi mano mientras dejaba caer las lágrimas-. Soy yo, no hagas esto.

Él apretó más el agarre contra mi cuello y ya no fui capaz de hablar, el aire comenzó a faltarme pero me concentré más en que mi mano no intentará arañarle gracias a mi instinto de supervivencia que en intentar liberarme. Era autodestructivo, lo sé. Debería estar intentando hacer alguno de esos movimientos que él me enseñó, aunque no servirían de nada. No iba a lograr traerlo de vuelta golpeándole, eso estaba claro.

La única forma de salvarme era que el volviera, pero la falta de aire me impedía pensar y las rodillas me fallaron. Él se arrodillo a mi vez, sin aflojar el agarre en mi cuello.

Lo último que hice antes de caer inconsciente fue acariciar sus labios con mi dedo pulgar.

 **NARRA WARD**

Lacordura poco a poco volvió a mí, y con ella la fuerza de mi mano descendió.

-¿Skye?- la llamé pero no obtuve respuesta. Su mano había caído por su propio peso hacia su costado- Skye- la volví a llamar mientras acunaba su cara entre mis manos y sentía como la desesperación crecía en mi pecho. Si su pecho se movía o era tan poco perceptible que era incapaz de verlo o la desesperación me impedía hacerlo.

Mis ojos y mi mano viajaron a su cuello para tomarle el pulso pero me pare en seco al ver las marcas moradas con la forma de mis dedos.

Una gota calló sobre su cuello resbalando por las marcas que se veían en él, miré hacia arriba buscando su procedencia pero eso hizo que otra de esas gotas resbalase por mi cara, esas gotas salían de mis ojos. _Débil_.

Aparté ese pensamiento de mí y cogí su mano, para tomar el pulso en su muñeca. Seguía viva, pero necesitaba ayuda.

-¡JEMMA!- grite, la voz ni siquiera parecía la mía, estaba rota-. ¡SIMMONS!

-Apártate de ella- escuche la voz de May mientras escuchaba los pasos de Simmons apresurados correr hacia nosotros.

-Necesito espacio para trabajar.

May me apartó de ella. Ni siquiera hice caso cuando vi a Sift sacar a Lorelai esposada y con la boca tapada.

-Jemma, ¿está bien?- le pregunté. Con esa pregunta May se relajó un poco y me soltó.

-Despertará. Le dolerá al hablar unos días y se le han abierto las heridas del estómago, pero sobrevivirá.

Solté el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darme cuenta y me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Comencé a andar de un lado para otro como si fuese un animal enjaulado, tirándome de los pelos.

-¿Que he hecho?- susurré.

-No has sido tu- me dijo Sift-, ha sido ella- dijo señalando con la cabeza a Lorelai. Volví a tirarme de los pelos, ella no le había puesto las manos encima, había sido yo. Las marcas que había en su cuello no eran las de sus manos, eran las de las mías.

-Hay que llevarla a su habitación- dijo Jemma.

-¿No sería mejor volver a llevarla a...?- comenzó a decir May.

-No, estará más cómoda en su habitación.

Vi a Coulson dar un paso hacia las chicas para llevar a Skye pero yo me adelante.

-Quiero hacerlo yo- dije-. Necesito hacerlo yo- me acerqué y la cogí entre mis brazos. La estreché contra mi pecho-. Lo siento- le susurré en el oído y bese su frente. Me daba igual que todos me vieran y me escucharan. La tumbé sobre su cama, vi las manchas de sangre en su camiseta y la subí un poco para poder ver las heridas. No estaban muy abiertas, apenas habían sangrado... lo suficiente para saber que le había hecho aún más daño del que creía.

Cuando Jemma apareció con la pomada cicatrizadora no dejé que me apartaran de ella.

-Yo lo haré- Jemma me dejó la pomada en la pequeña mesilla de noche y dándome un pequeño apretón en el hombro

Cure sus heridas, la descalce y la metí bajo las sabanas. Me quedé allí, acariciándola el pelo.

-Me equivoqué, tenías razón -escuche decir a Sift-, no es tu agente Ward, es el de ella.

 **O.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Narra Skye**

Me desperté con la garganta dolorida y una presión en mi mano. Cuando baje la cabeza para ver que era vi que mi mano estaba entre las de Ward y su cabeza descansaba sobre estas.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era tranquila. Había vuelto a mí.

Miré a mí alrededor y me alegre de no estar en esa sala blanca, tan iluminada y poco privada.

Suspire y solté un quejido que lo despertó.

-Skye- se levantó y cogió mi cara entre sus manos. Ahora pude fijarme mejor en sus ojos, estaban rojos e hinchados. Alargue mi mano y pasé mis dedos por la parte más alta de su mejilla.

-Gr...- sus dedos contra mis labios me impidieron hablar.

-Shhh, te harás daño. Lo siento.

Cogí su mano y la aparté de mis labios, aguantando el dolor me hice a un lado en la cama y aparte la sabana. El me miró extrañado.

-Quédate -Logré susurrar.

-Después de lo que te he hecho, ¿de verdad quieres que me quede?- asentí con la cabeza, a sabiendas de que decirlo en voz alta dolería. Él se descalzo y se tumbó a mi lado. Yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.


	23. Chapter 23: Warrior (Skye y Ward) (18)

**Advertencia: Mención de violaciones a menores y sexo explícito en este oneshort.**

 **Resumen: Songfic basado en la canción Warrior de Demi Lovato. Skye fue víctima de los abusos de uno de los pocos hombres que iban a Santa Agnes durante el día a ayudar a las monjas y un día decida contárselo a Ward**

 **Parejas:**

 **Skye y Ward (romance)**

 **This is a story that I've never told / Esta es la historia que nunca conté**

 **I gotta get this off my chest to let it go / tengo que sacarlo de mi pecho para seguir adelante**

Darse cuenta de que había gestos que a Skye no la gustaban... bueno, más bien que la alteraban, era algo que no había pasado desapercibido por Ward. Pero a él tampoco le gustaba que le tocasen demasiado, así que no podía juzgarla.

Para el resto de los miembros de la tripulación esto había pasado desapercibido, debido seguramente las muestras de afecto espontaneo que ella tenía con Jemma y Coulson.

Pero cuando él se daba cuenta de que algo iba mal era mientras entrenaban.

En el momento en el que él se acercaba por detrás y pegaba su cuerpo al de ella para corregir la postura de sus brazos o le colocaba las manos en las caderas para que mantuviera los pies a la altura de los hombros y que no desviara el peso hacia un lado ella se tensaba y al principio se separaba de él con brusquedad.

Todavía recuerda la primera vez que lo hizo y ella lanzó su codo con brusquedad hacia atrás y él tuvo que esquivarlo y ella se disculpó bastante apenada, ese fue el motivo por el que no volvió a sacar el tema.

Después de eso él la avisaba antes de tocarla "estás mal colocada, es así" o "no, mira".

 **I need to take back the light inside you stole /** **tengo** **que** **recuperar** **la luz que me** **robaste**

 **You're a criminal / eres un criminal**

 **And you steal like you're a pro/ y robas como si fueses profesional**

Cuando el gobierno se puso en contacto con ellos para pedir que Skye hablara con un preso de una prisión, ya que este se había negado a hablar con nadie que no fuese ella, se quedó pálida y se negó a ir.

Todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal y ella salió corriendo y se encerró en su cubículo.

-Voy yo- dijo Ward al ver a Coulson con intención de seguirla.

Mientras él la seguía el resto del equipo comenzó a confabular.

-¿Que creéis que le habrá hecho ese hombre?- preguntó Jemma preocupada.

-¿Por qué fue detenido?- le preguntó May a Coulson.

-No lo sé, no pregunté. Me han dicho que me mandarían el expediente pero aún no ha llegado- le contestó este.

-Puedo intentar buscarlo por los métodos tradicionales- se ofreció Fitz.

-No se puede, el juzgado de protección de menores censuró el caso. Me han dicho que apenas se pueden leer unas palabras.

-Ósea, que sea lo que sea que la hiciera fue cuando era menor.

-Sí.

 **All the pain and the truth / todo el dolor y la verdad**

 **I wear like a battle wound / lo llevo como una herida de guerra**

 **So ashamed so confused / tan** **avergonzada** **, tan** **confundida**

 **I was broken and bruised /** **estaba** **rota** **y** **herida**

Mientras tanto Ward había llegado a la puerta del compartimento de Skye poco después de que esta la cerrase. Él esperaba que algún día ella le contase lo que la pasó al igual que poco a poco él la había ido contando sus experiencias con su hermano mayor, pero ella nunca mencionó una palabra al respecto.

No es que ella no confiase en el pero esto era algo que solo había hablado en profundidad con una persona en su vida. Miles, y fue casi dos años después de conocerse, cuando empezaron a salir. Ella escuchó unos nudillos chocar contra la puerta.

-Skye, soy yo- escuchó la voz de Ward-. ¿Estás bien? Déjame entrar.

Ella no contestó pero él abrió de todas formas y cerró la puerta una vez dentro.

-Lárgate- las palabras de la chica casi se le quedan atrancadas en la garganta.

-¿Quién es ese hombre?

-Déjalo.

-No, tú me has ayudado mil veces con lo de mi hermano, déjame ayudarle a ti con esto.

-No necesito que estés aquí porque creas que me debes una mierda- le contestó ella encarándole.

-No estoy aquí por eso.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Porque me importas- ella respiró hondo y se relajó un poco. Había tanta sinceridad en sus ojos... que no pudo evitar que su corazón se enterneciera.

-Lo siento- dijo ella-. Es que... creí que no tendría que volver a verle nunca.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

-No quiero hacerlo. No puedo.

-Pues no lo hagas.

-Pero tengo. Solo quiere torturarme, porque me atreví a denunciarle.

-¿Que te hizo?

 **Now I'm a warrior / ahora soy una luchadora**

 **Now I've got thicker skin / mi** **piel** **es** **mas dura**

 **I'm a warrior / soy una luchadora**

 **I'm stroger than I've ever been / soy más fuerte de lo que alguna vez fui**

Ella se le quedó mirando fijamente, no sabiendo que hacer, si contárselo o no. Confiaba en él, de verdad lo hacía. Incluso más de lo que alguna vez había confiado en Miles, y Miles era uno de los pocos hombres en los que ella había confiado.

La lista era corta, Miles, Fitz, Coulson, un chico mayor que ella del orfanato y Ward.

-El... el entraba como voluntario para ayudar a cuidar a los niños en los orfanatos y la empresa con la que llevaba eso le envió a Santa Agnes. Esa era su forma de buscarnos. Él era... al principio era un gran tipo, llevaba dulces a los pequeños y películas a los mayores. Pero con las que más tiempo pasaba era con las niñas entre los once y los dieciocho años. Cuando él llegó yo tenía casi los diez años. Era fantástico, nos traía dulces, cosa que en el orfanato escaseaba, y nos contaba historias. Confiaba en él.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Que cumplí los once años. El día de mi cumpleaños él pidió permiso a las monjas para llevarme al cine como regalo. No era raro, lo hacía con todos los que los cumplíamos, chicos y chicas, nos llevaba al cine y luego a cenar. Salías del orfanato a eso de las doce de la mañana y volvías poco después que la gente se hubiera ido a la cama, sobre las once y cuarto o y media.

-no os llevaba al cine, ¿verdad?

-Oh, sí, si lo hacía. A la sesión más cercana a las doce a la que nos daba tiempo a llegar, y luego cenábamos pronto, a las seis y media fue conmigo. Lo malo vino después. Me metió en su coche y comenzó a conducir, le pregunté que a dónde íbamos y él me dijo que íbamos a un sitio especial. Cabrón- las lágrimas ante el recuerdo se agolparon en los ojos de la chica.

-Tranquila.

-Ese sitio especial era una cabaña en el medio del bosque. A esa cabaña llegamos a eso de las siete y cuarto. Olía a humedad y quería irme de allí, no sabía porque pero quería irme pero de verdad deseaba hacerlo. Se lo pedí y él me dijo que estuviese tranquila, que nos lo íbamos a pasar muy bien. Sí, claro. Sobre todo él.

Ward hacía ya rato que intuía lo que ese hombre la había hecho pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Tenía los puños apretados, quería matarlo.

-Hacía mucho calor... hacía muchísimo calor en esa casa y yo sudaba. Él me dijo que podía ponerme más cómoda, quitarme algunas prendas, que estábamos entre amigos. Que estúpida fui. Sé que a fecha de hoy muchos niños de once años saben lo que puede significar quitarse la ropa frente a alguien, pero yo de niña siempre fui muy inocente y crecí rodeada de monjas así que no tenía mucha idea de educación sexual. Fui una idiota.

-No es cierto, eras una niña. Una niña que no tenía por qué entender lo que eso significaba.

-Él iba apretando un botón en la pared de vez en cuando y cada vez hacía más calor... a fecha de hoy sé que subía la calefacción. Iba con unas bermudas desabrochadas y no llevaba nada en la parte de arriba. A esas alturas yo solo llevaba unas braguitas que a decir verdad me quedaban algo pequeñas. Me dijo que si quería que me leyese un cuento y yo acepte. Se levantó, cogió el cuento y me sentó sobre sus rodillas.

 **And my armour is / y mi** **armadura**

 **made of steel / está hecha de acero**

 **You can't get in / no** **puedes** **entrar**

 **I'm a warrior / soy una luchadora**

 **And you can never hurt me again / y no podrás hacerme daño otra vez**

-Mientras leía me acariciaba la espalda, el estómago, las piernas. Llegó un momento en el que ni siquiera prestaba atención a donde estaban sus manos, estaba sumergida en la historia que él me estaba contando- de repente las lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de la chica-. Cuando volví a darme cuenta de donde tenía puestas sus manos fue cuando estas ya estaban dentro de... cuando me estaba tocando ahí. Me retorcí, y él no intentó pararme. Supongo que por la fricción- se lamentó la chica-. Esa noche solo me toco y se tocó él. Yo no lo entendía, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, las reacciones de mi cuerpo... Me dijo que no podía contárselo a nadie, que le prometiera que no lo haría y lo hice.

El chico dudo, deseaba abrazarla, consolarla. Pero no sabía si sería buena idea ahora que tenía los recuerdos a flor de piel. Decidió esperar, si la chica deseaba consuelo se lo pediría.

-Volví al orfanato y no dije nada. Él siguió trayendo regalos para todos nosotros. Para niños que nunca habían tenido mucho era una buena forma de comprarnos. Estuvo unos meses llevándome a esa cabaña. Siempre acababa igual. Yo no podía evitar sentir vergüenza cuando... bueno, la verdad es que esa casa ya de por si me producía vergüenza. Cuando me hice algo más mayor comencé a entender lo que pasaba en esa casa, pero él tenía fotos mías... desnuda, corriéndome... me amenazó con subirlas a internet, con mandárselas a sus amigos. Me dijo que todo el mundo sabría que era una puta. Ese día me... ese fue el día en el que no se contuvo, me dijo que ya estaba preparada para otra clase de juegos, yo tenía trece años.

-Te violó.

-Sí, dolió, dolió muchísimo y al día siguiente apenas pude andar. Todos los sábados por la tarde me llevaba a esa cabaña durante horas. Él me decía que yo era su favorita.

 **Out of the ashes / Saliendo de las cenizas**

 **I'm burning like a fire / estoy ardiendo como el fuego**

 **You can save your apologies / puedes ahorrarte tus disculpas**

 **You're nothing but a liar / no eres más que un mentiroso**

-Cuando tenía quince años se me retrasó el periodo, dos meses.

-¿¡Te dejó embarazada el muy cabrón?!- exclamó Ward levantándose de un salto sin poder evitarlo. La chica se sobresaltó y el la pidió disculpas y se volvió a sentar.

-Eso me destrozó. Me escapé del orfanato y robe una prueba de embarazo. Dio positiva y yo me dirigí directa a un puente, dispuesta a acabar con todo. Muerta, ¿qué más daba que colgase las fotos en internet? No podía tener un bebe suyo. Un hombre me vio caer al agua y me llevó al hospital. En el hospital llamaron a la policía. Ellos comenzaron a hacerme preguntas pero yo no les contestaba, no abrí la boca en dos semanas. Lo primero que hablé fue cuando él vino a visitarme. Comencé a gritar como una loca que no me tocase. La policía había venido todos los días a intentar hablar conmigo. Cuando vieron en qué estado desperté los médicos me hicieron toda clase de pruebas. No había semen pero tenía cicatrices en... supongo que serían de la primera vez porque tanta sangre no sale de la rotura del imen. Comenzaron una investigación por violación y cuando me vieron reaccionar así se le llevaron detenido. Al final acabe contándoselo todo a una mujer policía, era rubia y joven... me dijo que era de la unidad de análisis de conducta de Cuántico en el FBI, Se llamaba Jennifer, JJ.

 **I've got shame / tengo vergüenza**

 **I've got scars / tengo cicatrices**

 **That I'll never show / que nunca mostraré**

 **I'm a survivor in more ways than you know / son una superviviente de más formas de las que piensas**

-Ella me prometió que no tendría que volver a verle jamás si declaraba en el juicio pero... ese jamás ha durado menos de lo que me esperaba.

-Voy a matarlo- dijo Ward-. Voy a matar a ese desgraciado.

Y con esto salió hecho una furia de la habitación y Skye le siguió para que no hiciese ninguna tontería.

Cuando ellos llegaron Skye vio un expediente en las manos de Coulson y reconoció el número de identificación. Ahora todos lo sabían. Sabían lo que ese hombre les había hecho a ella y a tantas otras chicas, sabían que ella se había intentado suicidar y que le había denunciado. Pero jamás le contó a la policía todo lo que le había contado a Ward.

-Coulson, diles que me lo dejen a mí- dijo Ward-. Te juro que tendrán lo que quieren.

-Grant- le cogió la mano-. No, no lo merece.

-Yo te ayudaré- le dijo May.

-Crearé alguna toxina- propuso Jemma.

-Coulson- le pidió ayuda, intentando que parase esto. Intentando que evitara que se convirtieran en algo que no son por ella. Pero no reaccionó-. Lo haré, yo hablaré con él.

-No te acercarás a ese hombre- me dijo Ward.

-No es tu decisión.

-Después de lo que él te hizo.

-Sé lo que él me hizo, no lo he olvidado, y sé lo que pretende hacer. He conseguido rehacer mi vida y quiere tirarlo todo abajo como venganza.

-No estarás en la misma habitación que ese hombre- sentenció Coulson

-Que venga Ward conmigo, que este en la habitación. Si intenta algo estará allí, pero tiene que contenerse.

 **Cause all the pain and the truth / porque todo el dolor y la verdad**

 **I wear like a battle wound / lo llevo como una herida de guerra**

 **So ashamed, so confused / tan avergonzada, tan confusa**

 **I not broken or bruised / no estoy rota o herida**

Aterrizamos y unos coches negros nos esperaban, de uno de ellos bajó JJ y Morgan.

-Jennifer- la saludé.

-Skye- me contestó dándome un abrazo-. Lo siento mucho- me susurró.

-¿Qué queréis de él?

-Todo lo que se le pueda sacar de la red de pornografía infantil.

-¿No la desmantelasteis ya?

-Era más grande de lo que nos hizo creer.

-¡Más grande de lo que os hizo creer! ¿Siguen haciendo lo que me hicieron a mí? Han pasado diez años Jennifer. Me pedisteis que no me metiera, os dije que podría buscar si quedaban rastros y dijiste que no me metiera, ¡que siguiese con mi vida! y mientras tanto ellos han seguido haciéndole a otras niñas lo mismo que me hicieron a mí.

-Lo sé y jamás me perdonaré por ello.

-Acabemos con esto.

-¿Quién era el que iba a venir contigo?- me preguntó Margan y Ward se puso a mi lado.

 **Cause now I'm a warrior / Porque ahora soy una luchadora**

 **Now I've got thicker skin / ahora tengo la piel más dura**

 **I'm a warrior / soy una luchadora**

 **I'm stroger than I've ever been / soy más fuerte de lo que alguna vez fui**

La reunión no fue lo que se dice rápida y cuando él intentó coger mi mano se la rompí contra la mesa. Hay acabó y Morgan me dijo que él había visto perfectamente la defensa propia así que ni siquiera lo denunciaron.

De vuelta en el avión todos me recibieron con caras de preocupación.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Coulson.

-Le he roto la mano... así que si, genial- le contestó.

Coulson nos devolvió una mirada interrogante.

-Intentó tocarla, ni siquiera me dio la posibilidad de reaccionar- le explicó Ward.

 **And my armour / y mi armadura**

 **Is made of steel / está hecha de acero**

 **you can't get in / no puedes entrar**

 **I'm a warrior / soy una luchadora**

 **And you can never hurt me / y no podrás hacerme daño**

 ** _NARRA SKYE_**

Esa noche las imágenes no me dejaban cerrar los ojos así que me levanté de la cama y comencé a andar sin rumbo hasta que me encontré a mí misma frente a la puerta de Ward. La abrí y él encendió la lamparita de su mesilla de noche.

-¿Skye? ¿Estás bien?

-No sé ni que hago aquí... no podía dormir y me he puesto a andar por el avión y de repente me he encontrado rente a tu puerta.

-Está bien, no pasa nada. ¿Quieres pasar?

-Sí.

-Pues adelante- su habitación se veía mucho más ordenada que la mía, y más grande, aunque eso era por el orden. Me senté al borde de la cama-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. ¿Sabes? Ha estado mucho tiempo controlando mi vida. De vez en cuando tengo pesadillas, tardé seis meses en dejar que Miles me besara por primera vez y jamás pude dejarme llevar, me entraba el pánico. A la larga él acabo teniendo líos de una noche con mujeres, no podía culparle, yo no podía dárselo. Me esperó casi un año, pero él era sexualmente muy activo cuando empezó a salir conmigo y de repente era como si hubiera hecho un voto de castidad... aguantó un año, yo no me esperaba tanto. Ni siquiera era capaz de dormir con él, no podía dormirme. Debe de ser que mi subconsciente no confiaba en él tanto como yo lo hacía- Hacia frío y ella estaba congelándose por lo que él cogió una manta y se la echó por los hombros-. Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

-Estoy cansada de que él rija mi vida. Por eso no acepte la copa que me ofreciste aquella vez, ¿te acuerdas?

-Sí.

-No quería darte falsas esperanzas.

-No importa Skye, está bien.

-Te alejé de mí, te he estado alejando de mí casi dos meses y no estoy dispuesta a seguir haciéndolo. Él no puede seguir controlando mi vida.

Me acerqué lentamente a él y le besé.

 **There's a part of me I can't get back / hay una parte de mí que no puede recuperar**

 **A little girl grew up too fast / una niña pequeña que creció demasiado rápido**

 **All it took was once / solo bastó con una vez**

 **I'll never be the same / no volveré a ser la misma**

El me abrazó por la cintura y me meció mientras me besaba. Cuando nos separamos juntamos nuestras frentes y yo me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él.

-¿Qué haces?

-No lo sé. No quiero volver a cometer el error que cometí con Miles.

-No, Skye, para- la frenó el-. Yo no voy a forzarte a hacer esto, yo no soy _él._

-Lo sé. ¡Claro que no eres él!

-Te esperaré, no me iré con ninguna otra. ¿Vale?

-Vale. ¿Puedo quedarme? Hagamos un experimento.

-Claro que sí.

Me acomodé a su lado y él me abrazó por la espalda.

Me quedé profundamente dormida y pasaron los meses en los cuales su habitación se había convertido en nuestra. Aunque en esa cama no se hacía otra cosa que dormir, como prometió, me estaba esperando y yo cada vez deseaba con más fuerzas que llegase el día en el que me sintiera preparada.

 **Now I'm taking back my life today / hoy estoy recuperando mi vida**

 **Nothing left that you can say / no hay nada más que puedas decir**

 **Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway / porque de todas formas nunca vas a aceptar la culpa**

Un día una misión salió mal y casi le matan. Creí que me iba a dar un ataque y cuando volvió todo amoratado el corazón me dio un vuelco.

Le llevé a la habitación y le ayudé a quitarse la camiseta. Observé su torso desnudo, ese que me dejaba ver en contadas ocasiones por no incomodarme, estaba todo amoratado. Luego continué con sus pantalones, los cuales bajé con cuidado hasta dejarle solo en boxers. Jamás le había visto así. A pesar de las heridas tenía un cuerpo que dejaría muda a cualquiera.

-Creí que te perdía- le dije besándole en los labios una y otra vez. Bajé por el cuello y empujando de sus hombros le tumbé en la cama.

-Skye...

-Hoy creí que te perdía y no estoy dispuesta a perder más tiempo. Estoy lista.

-¿Segura?

-Sí- le sonreí.

-Puedes pedirme que pare en cualquier momento y lo haré.

-Lo sé.

Comencé a bajar por su pecho, besando cada una de las marcas que había en él. Su cuerpo no tardó en reaccionar. Ward, al igual que Miles, no era lo que se dice sexualmente inactivo antes de empezar una relación conmigo, por lo que su cuerpo estaba especialmente sensible a este tipo de estímulos. Me enderecé y me quité la camiseta que llevaba quedando completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba ante él.

-Skye- suspiro cuando cogí sus manos y las puse sobre mi piel, invitándole a acariciarme. Él puso sus manos en mis caderas y nos giró y quedó sobre mí. Comenzó a subir sus manos acariciando mis costados hasta llegar a mis pechos, los cuales masajeo como si fueran algo sagrado.

-Grant- mi cuerpo volvió a adquirir vida propia, pero esta vez no me dio ninguna clase de vergüenza, es más, me gustaba.

 **I'm a warrior / soy una luchadora**

 **I've got thicker skin / tengo la piel más dura**

 **I'm a warrior / soy una luchadora**

 **I'm stroger than I've ever been / soy más fuerte de lo que alguna vez fui**

Rodee su cintura con mis piernas, moviendo mis caderas contra su erección produciéndome un placer que jamás había experimentado. El gimió contra mi boca, supongo que sintiendo lo mismo que yo ante el rozamiento de nuestras intimidades. Mis manos se movían dulces por su cuerpo, no queriendo hacerle daño en sus heridas. Las suyas se movían igualmente dulces, no queriendo espantarme.

Puso sus manos en el elástico de mi pantalón y me miró con la interrogación escrita en los ojos, yo como toda respuesta levanté mis caderas para facilitarle el trabajo. Pronto estuvimos ambos desnudos, abrazados el uno al otro, besándonos y acariciándonos. Sentí sus dedos ente mis piernas, rozando mi clítoris, me estaba haciendo lo que ese hombre me había hecho tantas veces pero era tan distinto. Le abracé mientras él se entretenía entre mis piernas, besando sus labios, su cuello y sus hombros.

-Ah

-¿Todo bien? -me pregunto cuando metió dos dedos en mí. Yo sólo asentí no encontrando las palabras. Grant empezó a meter y sacar sus dedos de mi interior y yo no tardé mucho en tener mi primer orgasmo.

 **And my armour / y mi armadura**

 **Is made of steel / está hecha de acero**

 **You can't get in / no puedes entrar**

 **I'm a warrior / soy una luchadora**

 **And you can never hurt me again / y no podrás hacerme daño otra vez**

Saqué su erección de la cárcel en la que se habían convertido sus boxers y le miré a los ojos pidiéndole que lo hiciera.

El me beso dulcemente mientras se introducía en mí lentamente. Una vez dentro se quedó quieto, dándome tiempo para adaptarme a él.

-Dime cuándo estés lista.

-Ya.

El comenzó a moverse rítmicamente y sentí como entraba y salía de mí. En ese instante no me importó nada, me olvidé por completo de mis malas experiencias y no me preocupe por el hecho de poder quedarme embarazada, ya que como esto no estaba planeado no teníamos preservativos.

Tuve dos orgasmos más antes de que él acabara dentro de mí. Cuando fue a salir le detuve.

-No, espera, quédate un momento así, sólo un momento.

-Agárrate bien- yo le obedecí y él se las apaño para darnos la vuelta y quedar debajo de mí. Me dejé caer sobre su pecho, sintiéndose aún dentro de mí y él me abrazó-. Te amo- me dijo besando mi cabeza-. Gracias por confiar en mí, se lo que este paso significa para ti.

-Eres el único hombre en el que confió para esto Grant. Te amo, te amo más de lo que jamás he amado a alguien.

-Puede que esto sea una locura y ni siquiera tengo un anillo, que pienso comprarte si dices que sí, pero... ¿Quieres casar...?

-Si- dije antes de que pudiera acabar la frase. Le besé como si no hubiera un mañana y le volví a sentir crecer dentro de mí, esa vez fui yo la que marcó el pulso.

 **Ohh Ohhh Woah Yeah**

 **You can never hutr me/ no podrás dañarme**

 **Again / otra vez**


	24. Chapter 24: La chica del vestido de flor

**Resumen: en él capitula de la primera temporada con el mismo nombre Skye traiciona al equipo por Miles pero ¿qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de hacerlo por amor lo hace por miedo?**

 **Parejas**  
 **Skye y Ward (amor y amistad)  
Skye y May (madre e hija)**

Aún no lo había hecho y ya me arrepentía, pero solo de pensar en lo que Miles podría hacer si se enteraba de que no le había avisado me aterraba.

Uno de los motivos por los que no me había mudado a vivir con él cuando vivía en la furgoneta era porque eso sería como firmar mi sentencia de muerte.

Llevábamos juntos desde el orfanato, a él le adoptó una familia a los quince años y cuando cumplió dieciocho (yo por aquel entonces tenía quince) se mudó a vivir solo y yo me escape del orfanato y me fui a vivir con él. Al principio solo éramos amigos pero la convivencia llevo a algo más. Cuando la policía estuvo cerca de encontrarme decidí volver para no meterle en líos.

Él comenzó a llamarme al orfanato, preguntándome por las cosas que había hecho en el día y las que pensaba hacer. Al principio pensé que se preocupaba por mí, pero pasado unos meses eso comenzó a agobiarme.

Un día que quedamos fui con una falda corta, era verano y hacía calor, se puso como una furia diciendo que lo había hecho para que todos los hombres se fijaran en mí.

El primer golpe vino cuando le dije que no quería irme a vivir con él, no supe porque no quise en ese momento, supongo que fue mi instinto de supervivencia.

Las cosas fueron a peor, a día de hoy puedo decir que le tengo autentico miedo.

-Te fuiste- fue lo primero que me dijo cuando llegue a su apartamento.

-Lo siento- le dije-. Necesitaba el dinero- intente excusarme.

Me empujo contra la pared y mi cabeza choco contra ella.

-¡Que les has contado!- me grito en la cara.

-¡Nada!- le grite de vuelta como un acto reflejo y palidecí al instante. Error fatal-. Yo... Lo siento, lo siento... no quería...

Sentí como me zarandeaba y estampaba mi cuerpo contra el suelo, chocando de camino con una mesa.

En lugar de sentir sentirse siguiente golpe oí la puerta abrirse y un quejido. Cuando abrí los ojos vi a Miles inconsciente en el suelo y a May acercándose a mí.

Yo apenas podía respirar del golpe contra la mesa.

-Lo siento- logre decir a May que se había arrodillado a mi lado.

-Respira con normalidad- me dijo mientras palpaba mis costillas -, puede que este rota- me dijo. Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, había estado peor-. Coulson- dijo por él pinganillo-, trae a Jemma- estuvo callada un momento, supongo que escuchando la respuesta-. Es Skye. OS lo explico cuando lleguéis. Posiblemente una costilla rota. No, os lo cuento aquí. Ahora sí.

-No quería traicionaros- le dije-. Si él me hubiera visto en el avión...

-Tenías miedo- me dijo-. No le hubiéramos dejado acercarse a ti, no le vamos a dejar volver a acercarse a ti.

May esposo a Miles al radiador y volvió a mi lado. Me ayudó a sentarme en el sofá.

El equipo no tardo demasiado en llegar.

-¿Cómo ha pasado?- pregunto Ward, pero yo no conteste, me quede con los ojos clavados en el suelo. Se arrodilló frente a mí - ¿Que ha pasado?

-Ha sido contra las mesa- dije con los ojos aun fijos en el suelo.

-Querrás decir que él te ha lanzado contra la mesa- me corrigió May señalando a Miles.

Ninguno tuvo que preguntarme quien era él, había fotos de nosotros por toda la casa en las que salíamos desde que yo tenía 12 y el 15.

-Skye, ¿hace cuánto que ocurre esto?- me preguntó Coulson.

-Comencé a salir con él cuando tenía quince años- les conté todo, nuestra amistad por años, lo de escaparme, como comenzamos a salir, las llamadas, la primera vez que me puso la mano encima, mi primera visita al hospital, todos los malos tragos que había pasado con él. Me guarda algunas historias para mí, no estaba lista para contarlas-. Lo siento- dije mirando directamente a Ward, puede que por lo que me contó de su infancia o porque con él me sentía segura-, no quería traicionaros, pero tenía miedo.

-No te preocupes- me dijo Grant cogiendo tímidamente mi mano.

-Aquí no ha pasado nada, tú lo único que hiciste fue traernos hasta él- dijo Coulson.

Ward se sentó a mi lado sin soltar mi mano, muy cerca, intentando brindarme su apoyo.

Miles no tardó en despertar y yo solté rápidamente la mano de Ward y me separé de él de un salto. Aguanté un quejido por el dolor que eso me provocó en las costillas. Miles se me quedó mirando fijamente, pasando sus ojos sobre Ward de vez en cuando.

-¡No la mires!- le amenazó May-, espero que tengas buena memoria, porque esta es la última vez que la veras.

Miles se levantó y a pesar de tener la muñeca sujeta al radiador intentó llegar hasta mí, Ward se levantó de un salto y me cubrió por completo de la visión de Miles con su cuerpo. May le desató y le sacó de la casa a empujones. Estos fueron seguidos por Coulson y Fitz-Simmons, dejándome a solas con Ward.

Comencé a hiperventilar y a derramar las lágrimas que había contenido mientras les contaba todo. Me lancé sobre él rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, a pesar de lo que eso me costaba debido a su altura, ante eso él se tensó pero, poco a poco, al final acabó pasando sus brazos por mi cintura y acercándome más a él.

Después de un buen rato me cogió y me sentó sobre sus rodillas. Eso me permitió esconder mi cara en su cuello y me apreté todo lo que pude contra él.

Lloré hasta que me quede dormida.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Me desperté cuando sentí una sábana sobre mi cuerpo.

-Grant- dije-. ¿Cómo...?

-No quise despertarte.

Sentí un calor en mi pecho. Recordé como Miles me empujaba fuera del sofá cuando caía dormida en él y me despertaba justo antes de chocar contra el suelo y luego me imagine en los brazos de Ward mientras me sacaba fuera de la casa.

-Gracias- le dije.

-No ha sido nada, no pesas tanto.

-No solo por eso, por quedarte conmigo- él se me quedó mirando a los ojos por un buen rato, era capaz de ver una interrogación en ellos-. Suéltalo.

-¿Qué?

-Esa pregunta que te está rondando la cabeza, hazla.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? Yo te he contado tantas cosas de cuando era niño, de lo que mi hermano nos hizo... Yo podría haberte ayudado.

-No estaba lista para pedir ayuda, sigo sin estarlo, pero la quiero... la necesito.

-Sé que no nos has contado todo- bajé la vista-. Lo entiendo, no importa, no estás lista, pero... cuando lo estés, estoy aquí.

-¿Me estas ofreciendo tu hombro?

-Sé que yo tengo el tuyo, me lo has dicho miles de veces, pero quiero que sepas que tú también tienes el mío- era consciente de lo que le costaba decir este tipo de cosas, poner en palabras lo que siente, lo que me hizo enternecerme aún más.

Cogí su mano y le di un pequeño apretón.

-Gracias, lo haré. Siento todo esto, de verdad. Debí haber acudido a ti, debí habértelo dicho...

-Tu siempre me has dicho que lo que hice de niño no fue culpa mía- me cortó-, que no podía sentirme culpable de aquello. Sigue tu consejo.

-Sé lo que es el miedo- le contesté.

-No volverás a verle, van a llevarle a una prisión federal acusado de difusión de secretos de estado y violencia de genero. No creo que vuelva a pisar la calle.

-Está bien.

-Vuelve a dormir- le vi levantándose y caminar hacia la puerta-, y Skye..., él es un idiota, mereces mucho más que eso.


	25. Chapter 25: Conversaciones (Skye y Kara

**_Resumen: Ward y Kara nunca han salido juntos, son solo amigos, y cuando él la deja espiando en SHIELD para atrapar a Bobbi ella decide hacer algo por él, contestarle a las preguntas que le rondan la cabeza desde que le metieron en el Vauld D_** _._

Me encontraba en el salón, con la única compañía de una cerveza fría sobre la mesa. Jemma estaba metiendo a Lincoln en el índice y yo no tenía nada que hacer.

Kara apareció por la puerta con los ojos algo hinchados guardando su móvil en el bolsillo. Se acercó a mí y señalo la bebida.

-¿Dónde puedo conseguir una de esas?- me preguntó.

-En esa nevera- señalé-. Pero que no se note demasiado que has cogido una, esta de la he robado a Hunter.

Ella abrió la puerta y tras buscar con la mirada durante unos segundos cogió la cerveza, le quitó el corcho (que tiró a la papelera) y se sentó a mi lado.

-No puedo creerme que me haya abandonado así, sin decirme nada, ni un porqué- respiré hondo al escucharla.

-Has tenido suerte- le dije-, Grant Ward es… destruye todo lo que toca.

-No sabes cómo es él.

-Tienes razón, no lo sé. El Grant Ward que yo conocí fue una actuación, todo lo que él alguna vez hizo fue solo para ganarse mi confianza y la del resto del equipo. Para conseguir información y que no desconfiáramos de él.

-Pero él te amaba- me dijo como si fuese obvio-, aún te ama.

-Sea lo que sea que él hace… no es amar. Si te paras a pensarlo no es su culpa, nadie le ha enseñado como hacerlo.

-¿Tú no le amabas?

-Sí, con cada célula de mi cuerpo. ¿Sabes? Creo saber porque le odio tanto… cuando sientes algo tan fuerte… tan profundo por una persona no puede desaparecer así como así, de la noche a la mañana- miré mis manos que habían empezado a jugar con el botellín de cerveza-. Pero no puedes sentir amor, no puedes permitirte sentir amor, no después de todo lo que ha hecho, así que ese sentimiento se transforma en odio.

-Del odio al amor…

-La línea que los separa es muy fina. Él me destrozó, yo no soy la clase de chica que se ilusiona con las cosas que… esperar algo y perderlo es mucho peor que nunca esperar nada. Con él hice una excepción.

-Él me ha contado cosas de ti y… parece que habla de otra persona.

-Él me rompió en pedazos y me he reconstruido lo mejor que pude, pero no soy la misma, no completamente. Una parte muy pequeña de mi sigue siendo esa chica pero… ahora soy más… ¿cómo decirlo?

-¿Especialista?

-Sí, justo eso. Cortada en kevlar.

-Esa chica que se preguntaba por qué le había escogido a él sobre mi murió, agonizó durante semanas. Pudo haber escogido bien, haber dicho algo.

-Él estuvo a punto de hacerlo, antes de lo de los disparos, pero Garret te disparó y no fue solo para llegar hasta la droga. Grant llevaba tiempo sin pasar información y si lo hacía no era… del todo correcta, y él no le gustó eso y… escucho que vosotros os habíais acercado demasiado y… te convirtió en su incentivo, le metió en el programa de incentivos.

-¿Qué?- el aire se había evaporado de mis pulmones, no podía coger más del que ya tenía.

-¿Él nunca te lo dijo?- negué con la cabeza-. Él te escogió a ti.

-No es cierto… él intentó matar a Fitz-Simmons, él…

-Él les dio una oportunidad de sobrevivir, si se hubieran quedado en el avión Garret les habría matado.

-Pudo haber pedido ayuda.

-Él te escogió a ti, no a SHIELD. Quedándose en HYDRA te mantenía con vida, y eso hizo.

-Sigue… sigue sin justificar sus actos.

-No, no los justifica, pero nada justifica el hecho de matar. Pero tú has matado también. ¿Sigues amándole? Si quitas de la ecuación el hecho de que tu cabeza te diga que debes odiarle.

-¿Qué más da eso ya? Le disparé ¿recuerdas? Fitz-Simmons casi mueren por su culpa, ha matado a su familia…

-No has quitado de la ecuación lo que tienes que quitar.

-Sigo habiéndole disparado. Cuatro veces.

-La próxima vez que no quieres matarle… ahórrate las balas.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de que no quería matarle?

-Tenías un tiro limpio a su cabeza.

-¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto? Yo creía que vosotros…

-No, solo amistad. Nos hemos acostado una vez o dos, no te lo niego- sentí como una puñalada en el pecho, pero no lo dejé ver.

-No te culpo por eso… esta…- no dije nada más, buscando una forma de describir la apariencia física de Ward para no sonar muy bestia ni quedarme corta.

-¿Muy bueno?- me preguntó Kara con una carcajada, yo me uní pronto a ella.

-Exacto, buenísimo. Si yo no hubiera entrado jamás en SHIELD, por ese entonces no tuviese novio y me le hubiera encontrado en un bar… ese hombre hubiera caído.

-No tienes mucha gente con la que hablar de esto ¿verdad?- me preguntó Kara una vez estuvimos más tranquilas.

-¿De qué?

-De Grant Ward.

-¿Sin que alguien exprese su intención de matarle y cómo? No. Tampoco puedes culparles.

-Le sigues queriendo- era más una afirmación que una pregunta, y ambas sabíamos la respuesta.

-Sí, pero… voy a superarle, aunque me cueste el resto de mi vida hacerlo porque… somos tóxicos el uno para el otro. Desde que paso lo de HYDRA, cada vez que nos vemos nos hacemos daño. Una vez le dije que era mejor nunca esperar nada que esperar algo y perderlo. Yo llevaba mucho tiempo sin esperar nada y con él hice una excepción. Esperé algo y lo conseguí, esperé algo y lo conseguí aunque solo fuese por unas décimas de segundo y cuando lo perdí… No volveré a cometer ese error.

 **NARRA NARRADOR**

A diez quilómetros de allí, sentado sobre una cama de un motel, se encontraba Grant Ward, con el móvil pegado al oído escuchando atentamente la conversación entre las dos mujeres. Sabía que si hacía lo que tenía en mente hacer a continuación, su próximo movimiento, la perdería para siempre…

Y por un momento… dudo.


	26. Chapter 26: I still love him (Skye y War

**Resumen: Bueno, hay poco que resumir, es una especie de monologo de Skye frente a la muerte de Ward.**

 **Parejas:**

 **Skye y Ward (Romance)**

 **And I remember when I met him (recuerdo cuando le conocí)**

 **It was so clear that he was the only one for me (estaba tan claro que él era el único para mi)**

 **We both knew it (Los dos los sabíamos)**

Tengo que admitirlo, no tengo buen ojo para los hombres. Desde el momento en que le vi supe que si decidía quedarme nada iba a impedir que me enamorara de él, y así fue.

Poco a poco fui enamorándome como una idiota de él, comencé a necesitarle para respirar.

 **Right away (de inmediato)**

 **And as the years went on (Y cuando los años pasaron)**

 **Thing got more difficult (las cosas se complicaron)**

Se supone que ahora todo debería de estar bien, que yo había logrado olvidarme de él, que le odiaba, y que debería alegrarme de que Coulson le hubiese matado. Lincoln debía ser el chico que lograra sacarme a Grant Ward de la cabeza.

Ignoré el dolor que me produjo pegarle cuatro tiros, ignoré los celos que sentí al verle con Kara, ignoré las ganas que correr a pedirle ayuda cuando tuve que escoger entre SHIELD y los inhumanos, y ahora intento ignorar el dolor de perderle para siempre, de no tener una tumba donde llorarle.

 **We were faced whit more challenges (Nos tuvimos que enfrentar a más retos)**

 **I begged him to stay…** **(Le suplique que se quedara)**

 **Tried to remember what we had in the beginning (intentando recordarle lo que teníamos al principio)**

A veces, sin que nadie se entere, e incluso sorprendiéndome a mí misma, me descubro cerrando los ojos e imaginando lo que podía haber sido.

Que hubiera pasado si me hubiera elegido… si nos hubiera elegido en lugar de a Garret.

Cómo hubieran sido las cosas si hubiéramos decidido ayudarle cuando estaba detenido en los sótanos.

Que sería de nosotros ahora si hubiera decidido escucharle.

 **He was charismatic (Él era carismático)**

 **Magnetic (Magnetico)**

 **Electric (Electrico)**

Si lo hubiera sabido… si lo hubiera sabido antes de que todo empezara, cuando éramos felices en el BUS. Le hubiera rogado que diese la cara, que se lo contara a Coulson, que viniese a nuestro bando… que se quedara conmigo.

Después de todo lo que vivimos, por todo lo que pasamos, me pareció una broma de mal gusto saber que para él solo fuimos una misión…

 **And everybody knew him (Y todo el mundo le conocía)**

 **When he walked in (Cuando él entraba)**

 **Every woman´s head turned (todas las mujeres se volvían a mirarle)**

Él no hacía más que recordar lo que teníamos al principio, los entrenamientos, los ratos libres en el área común viendo películas y jugando a juegos de mesa, las misiones que hicimos juntos… y he de admitir que yo hacía lo mismo.

Podría… me gustaría haber congelado el tiempo en uno de esos instantes. Que todo se hubiera detenido y haberme podido quedar allí, feliz.

 **Everyone stood up to talk to him (todo el mundo se levantaba a hablar con él)**

 **He was like this hybrid (Él era como este hibrido)**

 **This mix (Esta mezcla)**

Tenía contactos hasta en el infierno, recuerdo aquella vez en la que consiguió que nos dejasen pasar a uno de esos reservados en los que solo pasas si eres famoso o te sobra el dinero. Esa noche habíamos salido él y yo solos, Fitz-Simmons iban a venir con nosotros pero se rajaron a última hora y yo no estaba dispuesta a perder la noche en el avión, así que con un par de comentarios y un par de miraditas conseguí que me acompañara. Fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Lo que empezó como una salida de amigos acabó con un paseo agarrados de la mano bajo las estrellas, esa noche fue como un paréntesis en el tiempo. Bailar lento, pasear, abrazarnos, besarnos… me acompañó hasta mi litera y en cuanto la esta se cerró el paréntesis acabo y al día siguiente ambos actuamos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lo que ocurrió en Paris… se quedó en Paris.

 **Of a man who… (De un hombre que)**

 **Couldn´t contain himself (No se podía contener a si mismo)**

 **I always got the sense that….** **(Siempre tuve la sensación de que…)**

¿Qué si no sabía que algo raro pasaba? Sí, claro que lo sabía. Pero… ¿Qué puedes esperar de un hombre que se gana la vida guardando secretos?

Todas las veces que vi algo raro en él lo achaqué a malos recuerdos, así que me acercaba a él y le preguntaba que si quería hablar del tema, él negaba con la cabeza y yo apoyaba mi mano en su hombro y los dos nos quedábamos callados durante unos minutos.

 **He became torn between being a good person and…** **(Él se dividía entre ser una buena persona y…)**

 **Missing out on all of the opportunities that life could offer a man as magnificent as him (perderse todas las oportunidades que la vida puede ofrecer a un hombre tan magnifico como él)**

 **And in that way, I….** **(Y en ese sentido, yo…)**

Yo siempre he sabido que él podía haber sido un gran hombre, el mejor… si hubiera decidido coger la oportunidad que le brindábamos. Eso era algo que le torturaba, no ser una buena persona… tanto antes como después de que cállese su tapadera.

Supongo que después de tanto esperar a que alguien le diese una oportunidad para serlo, cuando la tuvo delante no supo verla.

 **…** **Understood him (… le entendía)**

 **And I loved him (Y le amé)**

 **I loved him, I loved him (Le amé, le amé)**

 **I loved him (Le amé)**

Así que ahora, que sé que está muerto, que Coulson aplastó su pecho hasta que las costillas se clavaron en sus pulmones soy incapaz de alegrarme como el resto hacen.

Porque aunque nunca le perdonaré lo que les hizo a Fitz-Simmons, a May, a Bobbie, a Hunter, a Coulson, a… mí, siempre le amaré, porque no puedo evitarlo, no se puede elegir a quien amar.

Porque le amé, claro que le amé.

Porque nunca dejaré de estar enamorada de él

 **And I still love him (Y me sigo amando)**

 **I love him (Le amo)**

 **Monologo: Parte de National Anthem Lana del Rey's full song.**


	27. Chapter 27: monsters together (Skye y Wa

**Resumen: Skye decide unirse junto con Grant a HYDRA. Al fin y al cabo es una loca enamorada.**

 **Parejas:**

 **Skye y Ward (Romance)**

 **I look and stare so deep in your eyes (Te miro y me sumerjo profundamente en tu mirada)**

 **I touch on you more and more every time (Te menciono cada vez más)**

 **When you leave I´m beggin´ you not to go (Cuando te vas te suplico que no lo hagas)**

 **Call your name two, three times in a row (Digo tu nombre dos, tres veces seguidas)**

Puede que estuviese cometiendo una locura, que mi vida no necesitase estás emociones… pero ¿qué podía hacer?

Me costó muchísimo tomar esta decisión, dejar atrás al equipo, a las primeras personas que confiaron en mí. Pero… ¿Cómo iba a entregarle? ¿Cómo iba a separarme de él?

Han pasado tantas cosas en esos últimos dos años… él me pidió que le escuchara, que intentara entenderle, que no le abandonara y eso hice, no le abandoné, le escuché y le entendí.

No es que yo sea una verdadera creyente, ni él tampoco, ambos entramos en HYDRA por otras personas. Él por Garret y yo por él. Ninguno daríamos la vida por la causa.

Grant y yo éramos los más buscados de SHIELD, ahora dirigido por Coulson, estaba claro que nuestra traición no les había sentado nada bien.

 **Such a funny thing for me to try to explain (Es una cosa graciosa para mí de intentar explicar)**

 **How I´m feeling and my pride is the one to blame (Como me siento y es a mi orgullo a quien debo culpar)**

 **Yeah, ´cause I know I don´t understand (Si, porque sé que no entiendo)**

 **Just how your love can do what no one else can (Como tu amor puede hacer lo que nadie más puede)**

Yo hace dos años no era la mujer que soy ahora, era menos… oscura, nunca había hecho daño a nadie, nunca había matado a nadie. Era débil.

Pero él y HYDRA me habían cambiado, lo había dado todo por él.

Lo intenté, intenté separarme de él, odiarle. Cuando Coulson me sacó de aquel avión… creí morir, me sentía tan… ¿traicionada?, ¿dolida?

Cuando le volvimos a encontrar en Cibertec… lo tuve frente a mí, May me dijo que tardaría diez minutos en volver, que solo tenía que hacer una señal y ella volvería corriendo. Entonces fue cuando Grant apareció, con su arma apuntando al suelo.

Pude hacerlo, pude haber avisado a May, pero en lugar de eso le dije que se fuera de allí, que ese lugar sería su fin y donde nos encontraríamos para que tuviera la oportunidad de explicarse.

 **Got me lookin´ so crazy right now (Me tiene como si estuviera loca ahora mismo)**

 **Your love´s got me lookin´ so crazy right now, oh (Tu amor me tiene pareciendo estar loca ahora mismo, oh)**

 **Got me lookin´ so crazy right now (Me tiene como si estuviera loca ahora mismo)**

 **Your touch´s got me lookin´ so crazy right now, oh (Tus caricias me tienen paraciendo una loca ahora mismo, oh)**

Y le escuché, su historia era… perturbadora. Garret había muerto, y Grant ya no tenía motivos para permanecer en HYDRA, pero yo le convencí para que se quedara. Juntos arreglaríamos todo lo que le habían hecho.

Reconozco que los primeros meses me asusté a mí misma… Necesitaríamos a HYDRA para hacer pagar a su hermano y a sus padres lo que le hicieron. En un principio mi plan no era ni parecido a como acabó, quería destruirle, que tuviera que salir a la calle con la cabeza hacia el suelo, que su mujer le dejara, que sus hijos le odiaran.

Pero para cuando estuvimos en posición de llevar a cabo nuestra venganza yo ya había cambiado… me metí en sus cuentas e hice que todo su dinero desapareciera, en las cuentas aparecían grandes sumas de dinero gastados en prostitución de alta gama, ropa y perfume de mujer que nunca llegó a su esposa.

Eso fue suficiente para que tres meses más tarde, sin acceso a las cuantas de su mujer y sin dinero para pagarse un buen abogado, se viera en la calle tras el divorcio.

Luego fuimos a buscarle y le obligamos a confesar lo que les había hecho a Grant y a Thomas cuando era niños y lo difundimos por los medios de comunicación.

Las pocas personas que todavía querían hacer negocios con él le abandonaron, sus amigos dejaron de hablarle y sus hijos comenzaron a temerle. El juez le dio la plena custodia de los niños a su exmujer, a petición de los propios críos.

Acabó suicidándose colgándose de una biga.

 **Got me hopin´ you page me right now (me tiene deseando que me des un masaje ahora mismo)**

 **Your kiss´s got me hopin´ you save me right now (Tus besos me tienen deseando que me salves ahora mismo)**

 **Lookin´ so crazy (parezco tan loca)**

 **Your love´s got me lookin´ (tu amor me tiene pareciendo)**

 **Got me lookin´ so crazy in love (me tiene pareciendo una loca enamorada)**

Me costó convencerle de que Garret nunca le hizo ningún bien, pero de él no podíamos vengarnos, ya no, estaba muerto.

Pero todo esto hizo que ya no fuésemos bien vistos en HYDRA, ignorábamos sus órdenes y, en alguna que otra ocasión, habíamos tenido que acabar con alguno de sus incentivos. Nos habían echado.

No es que fuese un gran problema, incluso nos habían hecho un favor. Teníamos una especie de pacto silencioso, ellos no se metían en nuestro camino y nosotros no nos metíamos en el suyo.

-SHIELD es un grano en el culo- me dijo Ámbar, una chica que nos estaba ayudando a conseguir armas.

-Lo sabemos- le contesté-. Nos encargaremos de eso, no te preocupes.

-Creía que teníais amigos en SHIELD.

-Los teníamos, hace un par de años, ahora nos quieren muertos.

Ámbar se fue y Grant me abrazó por detrás.

-Ya casi está- me susurro al oído.

-Sí.

-¿Estás segura de esto? Podríamos simplemente desaparecer.

-Tenemos que acabar con SHIELD o jamás podremos vivir tranquilos ¿Es eso lo que quieres para nuestro bebe?

 **When I talk to my friends so quietly (cuando les susurro a mis amigas)**

 **"** **Who he think he is?" look at what you´ve done to me ("¿Quién se cree que es?" mira lo que me has hecho)**

 **Tennis shoes don´t even need to buy a new dress (Zapatos deportivos, ni siquiera necesito comprarme un vestido nuevo)**

 **You ain´t here (No estás aquí)**

 **Ain´t nobody else to impress (No hay nadie más a quien impresionar)**

Cuando descubrimos hace un par de semanas que estaba embarazada fue como un cambio completo de mentalidad para Grant, de repente dejó de querer acabar con SHIELD, incluso cuando había sido idea suya. En cambio para mí fue todo lo contrario, yo nunca quise acabar con SHIELD, aún me preocupaba por ellos, estaba dispuesta a huir toda la vida.

Pero ahora teníamos a alguien más que proteger, a alguien por quien necesitaríamos y hogar estable… aunque para ello tuviésemos que arriesgar la vida.

-Son el equipo, aun te preocupas por ellos, lo sé. No te hagas esto- me susurró.

-Nuestro bebe necesitará estabilidad, y vamos a dársela.

-Por él.

-O por ella.

 **It´s the way that you know what I thought I knew (es la forma en la que sabes lo que yo creía saber)**

 **It´s the beat that my heart skips when I´m with you (son los latidos que mi corazón se salta cuando estoy contigo)**

 **But I still don´t understand (Pero sigo sin entender)**

 **Just how your love can do what no one else can (Como tu amor puede hacer lo que nadie más puede)**

Su amor me había transformado por completo, me había convertido en alguien que no era, una loca, alguien que solo quería ser salvada por sus besos, por su brazos, por su cuerpo…

Nuestra relación fue una locura desde el principio, desde que decidí dejarlo todo por irme con él. Había recibido dos tiros y tres apuñalamientos en los últimos dos años, pero volvería a hacerlo.

No logramos acabar con SHIELD, claro que no, pelee contra May y eso provocó que casi sufriera un aborto. Esto fue suficiente para que Grant se negara a dejarme participar de nuevo en nada por lo menos hasta que naciera él bebe. Y yo me negué a dejarle ir sin mí.

Así que desaparecimos, nos fuimos a una islita y compramos una pequeña casita al lado de la playa, con nombres falsos que yo me encargué de conseguir.

 **Got me lookin´ so crazy right now (Me tiene como si estuviera loca ahora mismo)**

 **Your love´s got me lookin´ so crazy right now, oh (Tu amor me tiene pareciendo estar loca ahora mismo, oh)**

 **Got me lookin´ so crazy right now (Me tiene como si estuviera loca ahora mismo)**

 **Your touch´s got me lookin´ so crazy right now, oh (Tus caricias me tienen paraciendo una loca ahora mismo, oh)**

Vivimos tranquilos los siguientes siete meses, hasta que una tarde el bebe decidió que no podía esterar más para salir. Era 1 de enero.

A pesar de ser primeriza fue un parto extremadamente rápido, tanto que cuando decidimos llamar a la ambulancia, la cual en esta pequeña isla no era gran cosa, ya era tarde y Grant tuvo que asistir el parto.

La ambulancia nos llevó a los tres al hospital, donde nos atendieron al bebe y a mí y nos afirmaron que todo iba bien.

Habíamos encauzado nuestras vidas, no más misiones secretas, no más asesinatos, no más muerte, no más caos. Solo nosotros tres.

Teníamos planeada una vida preciosa, de cuento de hadas. Con el dinero que teníamos y la economía de esta isla, no necesitaríamos trabajar para vivir. Ni nosotros, ni nuestros hijos.

Pero como suele pasarme cada vez que voy a empezar a ser feliz, las cosas tienen que torcerse.

 **Got me hopin´ you page me right now (me tiene deseando que me des un masaje ahora mismo)**

 **Your kiss´s got me hopin´ you save me right now (Tus besos me tienen deseando que me salves ahora mismo)**

 **Lookin´ so crazy in love (parezco una loca enamorada)**

 **Your love´s got me lookin´ (tu amor me tiene pareciendo)**

 **Got me lookin´ so crazy in love (me tiene pareciendo una loca enamorada)**

No había otro hospital, no había otra isla y no había otra planta.

No sé cuál de nuestras caras fue peor, frente a nosotros se encontraba el mismísimo Leo Fitz, que hacía en este lugar, solo él lo sabía.

-Leo, no- le pedí con mi bebe en brazos y agarrando el brazo de Grant-. Por favor.

-No lo hagas- le pidió Grant.

-Solo queremos criar a nuestro hijo tranquilos.

-¿Vuestro hijo?- nos preguntó.

-Si- le respondí con esperanza-. Se llama Thomas.

-Creedme, le hago un favor.

-Grant, coge al bebe y sal de aquí- le dije.

-No vamos a dejarte.

-Acabo de dar a luz, no puedo correr. ¿Qué quieres, que nuestro hijo crezca como yo? En casas de acogida, sin que nadie le quiera de verdad. Salid de aquí, cuida de él.

-Te amo- me dijo antes de darme un dulce beso. Fitz le apuntó con un arma, pero Grant le empujó y le tiro al suelo. Antes de que pudiera incorporarse y volver a apuntarle Grant ya había desaparecido con nuestro hijo.

 **I´m not one to tell you twice, so listen (no soy quien para decírtelo dos veces, así que escucha)**

 **Got me lookin´ so crazy my baby (Me tienes pareciendo tan loca mi amor)**

 **I am not myself lately (Últimamente no soy yo misma)**

 **I am foolish and I don´t do this (Soy tan tonta, yo no hago esto)**

 **I´ve been playin´ myself (He estado jugando conmigo misma)**

 **Baby I don´t care (Cariño, no me importa)**

 **´Cause your love´s got the best, the best of me (Porque tu amor se lleva lo mejor, lo mejor de mi)**

No he vuelto a saber nada de ellos, y eso es buena señal.

Lo que está claro es que fui, soy y seré una loca enamorada.


End file.
